


Who's The Daddy

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper), EagerQueenofAwesomeness



Series: Deanrek-Hale/Winchester [9]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Baby Kicking, Bisexual Dean, Bobby's House, Bottom Dean, Cravings, Deal with a Devil, Dean Mpreg, Dean's Poor Lung, Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, Family Drama, Happy Pregnancy, Happy story is happy, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Sickness, Morning Wood, Mpreg, Negotiations, One Night Stands, Overprotective Derek, Overprotective Sam, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Pain, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Derek, Protective Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sheriff Cockblock Stilinski, Supernatural Elements, Top Derek, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf Garth, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Rankings, Wolf Derek, Worried Castiel, Worried Dean, Worried Garth, Worried Sam, baby stuff, werewolf stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn’t new to sleeping with men, no. He’d slept with a few over the years, and this guy didn't seem that different from them. But... he just happened to get him pregnant, Garth had used an Ultra-sound to check. This guy managed the impossible and now Dean was ‘out of commission’, so to speak. Out of commission with a baby ‘something’ growing inside of him. And he didn’t mean ‘something’ as in gender, he meant ‘something’ as in supernatural creature. </p><p>The other father wasn’t human and he’d slept with another supernatural thing. And this time, he was carrying a baby. Everyone was a little worried, even Adam. He was pretty sure the other father would be a bag of nerves too. He just had to find him, tell him and get over th fact that he was carrying a baby-supernatural creature.<br/>----------<br/>Re-uploaded. (Dean's Pregnant with a Wolf-pup)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I took this down a few years ago because I didn't like it, but I'm happy I kept it (sentimental). Because I had the time to edit the hell out of it and put it back up with my way better grammar and stuff. I know my grammar doesn't seem that good in the notes, but I assure I worked my ass off to make this great :)

Derek slowly started stirring, his senses coming to life and spreading around the room. He senses the heated body next to him, remembering the night he’d had. He gradually opened his eyes, being met with the familiar soft, sandy brown hair that he’d been gripping during their fun the night before. He sighed comfortably when he pressed slightly closer to him, feeling the warmth radiating and warming his body more than his normal werewolf temperature would. It was nice, calming, the heat, the comfort he drew from the other man. It was a one-night thing, and he knew that, but he wanted to at least take pleasure in this rare moment. He didn’t feel like this that often. And he was sure that as soon as the other was awake, he’d be gone, and they would forget it ever happened. What they did was a one-night stand, and that was it.

He sighed again and carefully shifted to lean up on his elbow, gazing down at the man that was still out cold. He watched him, searched him, gazed at him. He was insanely gorgeous, maybe he was a model or something, sexy magazine model. He almost laughed at the thought. He was like an adult version Ken-doll, but even thought he didn’t learn a lot about him the night before, he knew enough to know that this man was definitely not the model type. His attitude, humour and personality gave that away. He was more the rough, grease-monkey type, that loved his old music and classic cars.

Derek lazily came back from his thoughts when he heard the man’s heartbeat adjusting, telling him that he was stirring. He watched as his eyebrows twitched before he opened his lids to show his entrancingly bright green eyes. He groaned next him, clearing his throat slightly and then he turned to look up at him, giving a groggy, crooked smile.

“Mmm, you make it a thing to watch people while they sleep?” he teased with a rough, tired voice, his hand reaching up to run over his face before he started to lazily shift onto his back, staring up at the wolf with a slightly wider smirk, almost on the verge of grinning. Derek just scoffed and leaned down, giving him a quick peck before pulling back.

“Morning to you too,” he replied, giving a small smile that nearly reached his eyes. Even if this was a one-nightstand, it was a nice one, amazing sex, a carefree morning where no one complained or instantly got dressed to leave. They were comfortable, he could tell by the man’s’ heartbeat that he wasn’t worried, even his emotions were lazy and calmly happy.

“It’d be a better morning if you helped me out a little,” and by that, he meant the gradually growing arousal between his legs. He’d smelt it while the other had been waking up.

Derek scoffed again and reached down between them, his hand skimming the others’ hip and then slipping straight down to where the man’s’ dick was gradually hardening. He gripped it gently, giving a few tugs before starting a stroking rhythm. While he fondled, Derek leaned his head in and started licking and nipping at his collarbone, planting a few kisses and leaving a few tiny marks as he started trailing up towards him jawline.

“Ah man,” he groaned, dropping his head a little and intentionally giving him more skin to lightly mark. Derek licked a few inches upwards, coming up to the corner of his jaw where he sucked, licking closer to his ear. The wolf felt the man’s’ hand move to his face, cupping his cheek and moving him so their lips connected in a sloppy kiss. His tongue was instantly in his mouth, mapping him out, but then he started taking a bit more control, Derek pressing into him and sucking gently on his wet, hot muscle. The wolf breathed deeply through his nose when he felt a hot hand on his stomach, the palm leading down his abdomen to his happytrail and it smoothed over his growing shaft, the fingers wrapping around and giving a good tug.

“Look what we have here,” the man purred, pulling back an inch or two to smirk seductively at him. “You hiding this from me?” He gave another tug, starting to stroke a little rougher than Derek was. He released a breathy sigh when the man latched onto his neck, biting down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. He'd found out the night before that one of his kinks was biting, or _being bitten,_ to be more specific. 

“No,” he groaned little and Derek held back an erotic growl as he shifted to lean completely over the other man, their bodies lined up with him between the man’s legs, said mans legs already spread and waiting for the wolf to enter. He was very aware that he didn't need to loosen him up, since it was only a few hours ago that they had sex. Lube wasn't really needed either, and he knew the man could take it, their experience the night before proved that. Derek lined his head up with the man’s hole, glancing up at him for the go-ahead and seeing a devilishly seductive smirk on his lips.

He let a deep sigh leave his lips before he pushed the head in, feeling the man’s' muscle clamp down and tighten around the intrusion. He only paused for a few seconds, waiting for the faint feel of loosening before slowly sliding in, smooth and easy as the other relaxed. Derek gently thrusted, testing the waters with each roll of his hips while gradually getting deeper and deeper into the stranger. The feel was amazing, confined, and tight. He didn't think he'd be that tight again so soon, but he wasn't complaining. The tightness wrapped around him, the muscles hot and pulled taut over his shaft. It took a lot not to lose a little of his control right there. 

Derek tried taking deep breaths with each shallow thrust, trying to hold what little control he had. He leaned forward and dropped his head onto the man’s shoulder, his eyes hidden as he swore they shifted back and forth for a few seconds. Control was something he needed, seriously needed during something like this. He didn't want to hurt anyone, and definitely didn't want to show what he was. He'd heard that there were hunters around and he really didn't want any of them on his tail.

He rutted slightly harder against him, feeling the man’s body move with him, hearing him gasp and curse under his breath. His voice was beautiful, deep, rough and lusty. Derek liked it and it only made him thrust harder and harder until the bed hinges were creaking.

“ _Aagh_!” the werewolf subconsciously hit his prostate, feeling the other man dig his nails into the skin on his shoulders and wrap his legs around his hips, holding him there in an iron grip. Derek's response would have been an actual deep _wolf-ish_ growl if he hadn't bit his tongue, instantly tasting blood. He tried to hold his control, he really did, but he could feel the tips of his claws slipping out. The wolf turned his hands into the sheets, not wanting to hurt the human.

"... _Jesus Christ,_ " the man groaned under him, feeling his hand slip between them so he could stroke himself. He was close, even Derek could smell it. The arousal and pheromones filled the room, almost drowning them in it.

The wolf was subconsciously speeding up, he'd noticed in a few seconds ago. They were getting faster and the sweat leaving them was helping, making it easier to slide in and out of the human. It felt so good, so amazing and he almost growled again, needing to bite his tongue.. again. He kept hitting his mark, his tip almost slamming into his prostate over and over and rubbing roughly up against it when he went deeper. The stranger was arching against him, his torso bending up to him and pressing them close. 

The man groaned deep against the crook of his neck, his grip on his shoulders and hips tightening again. He was arching when Derek thrusted in a bit too hard, hitting his spot and making him see white. The wolf started grunting with each thrust, trying to hide his faint growls behind them. It told him, along with the feeling, that he was close, very close. The feeling, it was like ropes tieing in a few knots in his lower stomach, the heat that grew spreading low and into his groin.

Derek felt a sudden wet warmth spread over his torso, a deep, rough and breathy grunt leaving the man he was thrusting hard into. It wasn't long after that, maybe a few more rough rolls, that the wolf had snap his teeth down on the pillow, having avoided biting the human when he was spilling his seed all over the others inner-walls, letting his jizz spread inside.

He could hear their heartbeats slowing down, getting slower and slower. They were panting, the stranger against his neck and shoulder and Derek was huffing into the pillow, finally starting to get enough control over himself to be able to retract his claws, teeth and change his eyes back. 

He gave one last deep breath before gradually pulling his face from the pillow, looking down to see a face of content on the man, a lazy smirk on his lips. Derek eyed him, looking over him thoughtfully before he gently pulled his hips back and smoothly slipped out of him, seeing the split-second twitch of discomfort. He continued to watch him as he shifted and gracefully dropped back to lie down, staring up at the ceiling. He heard the slight shifting next to him, feeling an arm drape over his waist and he gradually turned his head to see the deep green eyes staring at him, lazily gazing.

“I feel kinda bad...” he spoke with a groggy, rough, but teasing-ish tone, Derek easily realizing that he was tired. The wolf slowly turned onto his side to face the man, his eyes locked with him and he gave a rough grunt of acknowledgement.

“I got your name, but I never told you mine...” he sleepily smiled at him, his eyes half-lidded and heavy looking.

“Wanna tell me now?” Derek asked, his voice not that surprisingly husky and deep. Just as he opened his mouth to answer him, his phone rang out, Back in Black was slightly muffled by the fabric of the jeans covering the speaker. The man gave a tired huff and leaned up, casually moving Derek onto his back against so he could practically lie over him to get his phone on the floor on the wolfs' side of the bed. He strained a little, but eventually dropped to sit back, phone retrieved and at his ear as he slowly leaned back down, using his elbow as leverage.

“Hey Sammy, what’s up?” he questioned, a smile on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes.

“ _Dean, finally. You haven't been answering,_ " 'Sammy' sounded more than a little worried, while 'Dean' didn't seem bothered at all.

“Don’t worry, I’ve just been a little busy with-,” he didn't get to finish what he was saying because this ‘Sam’ guy decided to cut him off.

“S _ome girl, I get it. I don't need the details,_ ” was he a boyfriend or something? Was Derek a part of some affair going between these two now? The wolf decided to seem like he wasn't listening, reaching his hands above his head and under to cradle his skull. He was relaxed and closed his eyes.

“Actually Sammy, for your info, I'm with a guy right now,” he announced as if it was an everyday thing. It probably was, since it wasn't that hard to get this guy into bed with him. Not that he was saying that he was a total 'man whore' or anything. He just had a few drinks and Derek offered a night and _BOOM,_ they were in bed together.

“ _Seriously? Uh... anyway, Dean, Garth wants us back. He’s got something and he wants us to check it out,_ ” he seemed a little contemplative for a second and huffed, Derek turning to look at him to see the even more tired look in his face.

“Alright, I’ll be back in about an hour,” he sighed, clicking the ‘End Call’ button.

“Gotta go, huh...” the wolf tried to hide his disappointment, though the sad-ish smile the guy gave him said that he didn't try hard enough. He flipped the phone closed and leaned into his space, his lips being strangely gentle and tender against his.

“My name’s Dean,”

“Dean...” he repeated, trying the name out on his tongue before gradually moving to wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him over onto his chest. He kissed him, taking his mouth over and over until the other man stopped to take a few breaths. “Am I gonna see you again?” he asked flatly, not wanting to sound hopeful or anxious. He'd be happy if the answer was a simple 'yes'. Derek had stupidly grown attached to him over night. They had a lot of things in common, and that was just talking over drinks. This guy would be a good friend. From a few things he'd said, he was loyal, strong, brave, clever, adaptive, and very into what they'd been doing.

“Definitely, if every night is like last night and this morning,” he chuckled before moving to get up. Derek let him, watching as he walked around the room and picked up his clothes. Dean stopped only to figure out if it was his shirt or the wolfs', before just picking one and starting to get dressed. That was one of the things they had in common. Clothes. The two wore the exact same shirt, and in the same size, but Derek liked his shirts a little tighter on him, to intentionally show off his physique.

“It probably will be,” he scoffed, moving to sit up and swing his legs over the other side of the bed. He sat there for a few seconds, realizing the sudden silence and decided to turn around, seeing Dean stare at him like he saw a ghost. Hie eyes were calculating and mildly stunned, his mouth agape and he was just still, rigid in where he was standing.

“Nice tattoo. What's it mean?” he seemed completely different from before. He was more alert, more on guard, more suspicious and a lot more serious. He was like a different person. Derek wasn't going to tell him. It wasn't necessary. So telling him what he told other one-nightstand's was his answer.

“It's pack dynamics. My family had a history of raising wolves. It bled into our everyday life. It’s a family tattoo,” it wasn't really a lie, and by the look on the mans face, it was good thing that was what he came out with. It looked like he was being tested, like Dean was trying to see if he was lying.

“...You don't act like a dog," he commented, seeming to give up on finding out if that was a lie. Derek stood up and grabbed his shirt, tossing it on the bed before reaching for his jeans and slipping into them. He did the same with the rest of his clothes, easily putting everything on before grabbing his jacket and phone, sliding into it and shoving his phone into one of the pockets.

He'd ignored the comment, deciding to play nice and not justify himself any further unless he wanted to screw something up. They'd drove from the motel to the bar where they left Dean's car, or ' _baby_ ,' as he called it. It didn't take them long to get there, maybe ten minutes at the most.

“Guess I'll see ya when I see ya," Dean muttered before opening the passenger door. Derek huffed and reached out, grabbing the man by the back of his neck to turn him to face each other. The wolf leaned in and took his lips in a quick hard kiss, licking his tongue between the seam before pulling back to see a stunned expression.

"See you around," he muttered back, eyeing him as he gradually got out, giving him a good glance as he closed the door and walked away towards his car. He waited a few minutes until the old beauty came to life and then revved, moving out of the parking space and then out of the lot all together.

\-------------------- **2 WEEKS LATER**

**Dean's P.O.V**

The motel room door was slammed opened, revealing a very pissed off Dean followed by a guilty looking Sam. The older brother aggressively walked over to the furthest bed to grab his bag and belongings, putting his weapons in with angry force. The younger of the two slowly started to do the same, glancing over to the other every now and then. Sam gave a sigh and decided to break the silence, turning to look at him with a deep frown.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to side with-,”

“Oh, you’re sorry? You're sorry you sided with Crowley!? Well, that makes everything okay, doesn’t it!?” Dean spoke back with pissed off sarcasm, smiling at Sam with no amusement whatsoever. The younger hunter just seemed to start getting angry himself, his brow frowning and his posture straightening.

“I didn't side with him, Dean!”

“So, agreeing with him that my sex life could be a problem isn't siding with him?! You two were talking about putting me into a sex-rehab place!” he growled, turning around to face Sam and crossing his arms as he looked straight at him. He felt an uncomfortable twitch in his lower stomach, completely brushing it off as if he needed the toilet like before. Yeah, he’d had a few stomach aches for a few days, but they were nothing. Sam sighed and was about to explain, but he stopped as he saw Dean’s face coil in pain.

" _Fuck,_ " he hissed when he doubled over and dropped to his knees, his hands instantly reaching for his stomach and gripping at his shirt and skin. " _Nngh,_ "

“Dean? Dean! Hey, what’s wrong?” the younger Winchester sprinted over to his brother, crouching down as the older fell to his side, still holding onto his lower torso. Dean shook his head, not knowing what was going on and finally gave a cry.

“ _Aagghhh!_ ” he gripped at his stomach, clawing his fingers across the skin and trying to stop the pain. He didn't know what to do. He'd never felt this. Dean could feel it dimming, like it was only a burst of... whatever the hell that was, and it calmed down. 

He gave a couple of grunts and stayed on the floor, still holding his abdomen as he felt the light sheet of sweat start to dry on his skin. The pain was still there and it was slowly leaving as he just lay there, only moving his head when Sam patted his shoulder for his attention.

“Dean, what was that? You okay?” he asked as he slowly moved him to sit on the bed in front of him. The older hunter shook his head, completely confused by what just happened. He didn't know what that was.

“I-I don’t know. It was just there. It came like that,” he spoke huskily, clicking his fingers as he said ‘that’. His hand was still on his abdomen, slowly rubbing from side to side as he gradually stood up with the protests of Sam.

“Are you okay?” the younger asked, holding out his hands for the other just in case he fell or something. Seriously, his brother could be one hell of a mother-hen sometimes.

“Yea-yeah, I’m fine. C’mon, we gotta get outta here...” he spoke a bit breathlessly as he slowly turned back to his bag to do what he was doing before. It was odd, weird. He’d never had pain like that before. Severally bad indigestion? Maybe that burger he had this morning was bad.

“How about we figure out what just happened!?” Sam said with an incredulously and unbelieving attitude, a hand coming up to grab his shoulder and turn him around to look at him.

“No, what we need to do, is catch that damn shifter and gank it,” he replied stubbornly and shook off the hand, moving to grab his bag and zip it up. They’d been following it, trying to catch it, but then the cops got involved, making them lose the damn thing. They needed to go a town over, because that was where one of the newbie hunters was killed by it.

“Dean, we’re not avoiding what just happened!” Sammy said firmly, being just as stubborn as his older brother.

“Sammy, I’m fine. Whatever it was, it’s gone now,” Dean turned around to face his brother, giving a smile in addition while he tossed his bag over his shoulder and moved to leave the room. Sam just eyed him, watching him as he opened the door and left through it. He shook his head and looked around the room for a few second before deciding to call for some help.

“Cas,” he called, slowly looking around again until he heard the sound of feathers rustling. He turned to look over his shoulder, seeing the angel standing there by the window, looking out at Dean. He turned and looked at him, their eyes locking.

“What can I help you with, Sam?” he spoke gruffly, staring at him with his usual emotionless face.

“There’s something wrong with Dean, and I want to take him to see Garth,” he started, making a hand gesture or two.

“May I ask what happened?” he asked, a little concerned now that he mentioned his older brother.

“Usual argument, but halfway through, Dean dropped. He was hurting, in pain and couldn’t get a word out until it was gone,” he explained, taking a quick glance at the window before turning back to Castiel. “He was holding his stomach, too,” he added, frowning at the sudden thought. He saw the angel give him a similar look and then nodded at him.

 “Very well, I’ll get rid of it,” he informed, seeming to think for a few seconds before adding. “You will inform me of the matter once you find out?” he asked, watching him with a hopeful glint in his eye.

“Yeah, no problem,” he smiled softly, seeing another nod before the angel disappeared in another feathery rustle. Sam huffed and turned to his bag, starting to fill it with his weapons and clothes before zipping it up and leaving the room. He saw Dean waiting in the driver’s seat of the Impala, looking tired and thoughtful. He must’ve been thinking on the stomach pain he’d had too.

“Alright, let’s go to Garth,” he stated when he jumped into the passenger side after tossing his bag in the back.

“What? No, we’re going after the shifter. You lose some memory on the way to the car?” he asked with a frown.

“No, Cas said he’d take care of it. We’re finding out what that was,” he eyed Dean, seeing the frown turn into a glare. He knew that his brother hated unfinished hunts, and this was a big one after Crowley accidently let it loose.

“...Fine, whatever,” the older hunter practically growled at him, his voice deep and gruff before he turned the car over and revved the engine.

\----------

They’d been driving for a while, the sun slowly starting to set when Dean felt the pain again and had to stop the car. He shoved the door open and fell out, his hands instantly moving to grab at his stomach again. He was digging his nails in and then rubbing and Dean could feel it going again, but it didn’t leave completely this time. It was there, aching and just lingering. The hunter just stayed there, his palm gently cupping his sore stomach. He was panting roughly, like he’d just done a few miles and looked up to eye his brother, seeing the very concerned look on his face.

“Maybe I should drive...” Sammy suggested as he tried helping him stand up. Dean just shook his head, not as if to say, no, but in disbelief and thought. He’d have to if he was going to stop every few miles because of a damn stomach bug. He would’ve protested, but he could still feel the ache spreading and pressing against his inner muscles. That was a sign that yes, Sam was driving.

He moved to the other side of the car, hating when he slipped in and saw no steering wheel in front of him. He didn’t like the abnormality of him sitting in the passenger seat.

\----------

Dean awkwardly tried to get out of his baby, his stomach still aching and twitching in pain when he closed the door and headed into Bobby’s old house. Garth had commandeered it before it went up for sale. The entire place belonged to him now, the books, the safe-room, everything.

He followed Sam to the door, not bothering to knock before going in and Dean had a moment of nostalgia when he saw the rooms. They were cleaner and more organized than before, but it was still Bobby’s.

“Hey, guys, what’s with the visit? Don’t you have a Shapeshifter to hunt?” the kid grinned at them, standing up and walking into the kitchen to fetch beers. He had a surprising skip in his step for a werewolf that just broke up with his fiancé.

“We were, but something happened and now Cas’s on the job,” Sam answered quietly, somehow knowing that Dean glared at him for a second. They all walked into the recently designed livingroom and sat down on the sofas, the older hunter wincing as he sat. He reached a hand to his stomach and rubbed at his abdomen, the pain spiking for a second before dimming again.

“What happened?” he asked, suddenly completely focused as he looked between them, giving Dean a longer look as the guy leaned forward to put the beers down on the table.

“No idea, I still say a bad burger, but... you know Sam,” he finally joined in, leaning forward and ignoring the pain as he grabbed a bottle and broke the cap off before taking a swig. He saw the look Garth gave him, one that said ‘ _mind elaborating’_ , and his brother decided to start where he left off, but with more information instead of an assumption.

“We were arguing and he was suddenly in pain and lying on the ground. We don’t know why or how, but it happened again on the way here,” he finished, looking to Dean for a confirmed look before they both turned to Garth, seeing the perplexed expression.

“What’s it feel like? And where?” he questioned and Dean knitted his brow, trying to concentrate on the aching pain that was still there, still spreading slowly in his abdomen. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, like he couldn’t really explain. He subconsciously rubbed his stomach again, giving away the ‘where’ before he tried to give them an idea on what it felt like.

“It’s like... pressure and aching. Like something pushing on my most of my stomach muscles, and hard,” he explained, looking back up to Garth and Sam to see their sort of confused expressions as he took another swig of his beer.

“Just that? No burning sensation or stabbing? Nothing else?”

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’ and took another sip before placing the half empty bottle on the side table next to his seat. He looked back to see the other hunter staring at him while he thought. His eyes were a little closed and he suddenly stood up, energetically moving from the sofas.

“Come with me,” he practically ordered and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him to stand. Dean furrowed his brows and stood, feeling the pain ache harder at the quick movement. He started to follow him out of the room, Sam right behind him.

They were up in one of the spare room before he knew it. What he found weird was that there was a metal machine there, like the ones from hospitals. He thought a little on it and figured out that it was one of those x-ray things, the Ultrasound ones that pregnant women used.

He just turned to stare flatly at Garth, seeing the beaming smile drop to a dejected line on his face. He raised his brows and gestured to the machine with a nod.

“What?” he asked and Dean shook his head, a hand reaching up to rub his eyes. “It’s for a side job. I don’t get paid for hunting. Plus me and Bess been talking about pups,” he shrugged with a embarrassed look on his face. Dean just... whatever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun first chapter. I hope you enjoy this story :) It's a re-edit and upload from the one I took down years ago :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop!!! Woopp!!! second chapter!!!!!

“Okay, so just take your shirts off, loosen your trousers, hop on and get comfy,” Garth smiled childishly as he clapped his hands together and shrugged out of his jacket, moving to turn the whole thing on before grabbing a few things he probably needed to do this. Dean shook his head and rubbed his face, so done with even trying to figure this guy out. Where the hell did he even get this thing? How’d he get it into the house? And without people noticing? Seriously, Garth was something else completely... besides being a werewolf.

The hunter huffed, deciding to just get all of this over with and he started to strip, taking his plaid shirt and t-shirt off at once, undoing his belt and trousers before tossing the shirts to the side and walking over to the huge machine.

“Hop on... Oh, hang on,” he waved at him to continue and walked over to the door where Sam was standing worriedly. “We-uh... can we have some privacy?” he asked politely and his brother just nodded, looking antsy as he eyed him and then turned to walk away, probably down stairs. The lights were suddenly shut off, the entire room going dark since it was one of the rooms without a window. “Need some mood lighting,” he joked as he got back to the bed thing, starting to slip into some latex gloves. Dean just sighed and climbed onto the cot, wriggling a little until he got comfortable...ish.

“Alright, Dean. Just relax and I can check what’s going on in your tummy,” Garth seemed way too happy to do this as he grabbed a jell bottles and squirted some onto this thick, stick monitor-thing. He chewed at the inside of his lower lip as the freezing cold jell end of the thing was pressed softly to his lower stomach, gently running over his skin as he shifted it around, looking for something on the monitor that he was staring at.

Not long after, the hunter felt the thing stop just under his ab muscles, the end staying there for a good few seconds, lingering even. Dean glanced up at him with a deep frown, seeing the identical expression on the scrawny guys face.

“Well, that’s weird,” Garth said before he even asked and he stared at him, his frown deepening.

“What? What’s wrong?” he could feel the bit of anxiety growing in him, thinking that something was actually seriously wrong and he just stared at the younger man, trying to get anything from his expression. He turned to him and Dean raised both brows as if asking for an elaboration.

“I-uh... nothing, it’s probably just the machine,” he replied, sounding _very_ unsure about his own words and what he was seeing. He just looked back to the screen, taking a quick glance at him before getting back to it and subtly moving the stick thing around again, in a circular motion on his abdomen, and that was when Garth huffed, like he couldn’t figure something out.

“Dude, what?” he barked out, his voice actually sounding worried and he didn’t even bother hiding it. It was seriously starting to get to him. Garth wasn’t telling him anything and something was probably inside of him, making him feel that contracting and pressure-like pain.

“Well... uh-,” he trailed off, shrugging and making a wince expression. “It... it looks-... like you’re growing a sac... or a womb, but without the ovaries,” he ducked his head into his shoulders, looking like he didn’t know what to do and was more than a little bit weary of him. Dean just... he just stared back, his eyes wide, his eyebrows hiding in his hair and his mouth was agape... because, what the hell do you say to that?! ‘ _You’ve grown a womb_ ’ ... ‘ _Okay?_ ’ no, you don’t say that, you freak out, maybe even get up and walk away. Instead, Dean just sat there, staring in disbelief of what he just hears.

“What,” he said flatly and quietly, still staring at him like he just grew a few heads at once.

“A womb... like what women have, but you don’t have the sacs where the eggs ar-,”

“I know what a womb is,” he said firmly, his browline turning back into a frown. “It’s the machine, right?” he asked, very hopeful that maybe it was just the stick-thing and he definitely wasn’t growing something inside of him.

“Well, I could check, but...” as he said it he started taking his own shirts off, grabbing more cream to test it on himself. Garth leaned back a little and looked like he relaxed, starting to run the cold cream on himself and he squeaked as it touched him. Dean wasn’t going to chuckle or smile or anything, it wasn’t the time, definitely wasn’t the time for smiles and giggles and all that crap. “It-s-uh... It’s not the machine,” he pointed out with a slightly high-pitched voice.

“... It’s broken, it has to be. There’s no way that I’m-,” he stopped right there, reaching his hand to his mouth to cover it. This was serious. He shouldn’t, _COULDN’T_ have a womb, or something like it without the ovaries. Did that mean he could get pregnant now? Or was it something else entirely and it could kill him?!

“Dean... I don’t think it’s the scanner,” he sighed and the hunter just glanced at him. “You’re... you’re getting pain in your stomach, where the scan showed you had that sac thing. The pain’s probably from the growth of it. It’s growing and putting pressure on your muscles, pushing them around and making them hurt,”

“So, you’re saying that this thing is growing inside me? Why? What for?” he glared, but not at Garth and he knew that the kid knew that. He was just glaring in general, mostly at the fact that he had a growth thing inside him.

“Well-... I don’t know, maybe it’s there for something to grow inside. Maybe it _is_ an actual womb. And it has to be supernatural ‘cause I’ve never heard of something like this before, like ever,” Garth said, actually sounding a little freaked out by this. Dean was freaking out worse on the inside, trying to hold back the horrible shaky feeling in his legs and arms, and... he wasn’t going to hyperventilate. He wasn’t a bitch. He could take whatever was trying to register in his mind.

“Okay...” he breathed, taking deep breaths for a few seconds. “So, if this is a womb... then I must’ve drank something weird... or maybe a witch casted a spell on me...”

“Or you slept with something,” Garth added in, shrugging and Dean just eyed him, one brow raised high. “What? Maybe you jumped into bed with a supernatural creature and he got you pregnant,” he exclaimed with another shrug, his voice a little higher pitch than before.

“He?” the hunter asked flatly.

“Yeah, you must’ve been penetrated for this to happen. So, you slept with a guy and he topped, obviously,” obviously? That was so not obvious to him. “Do you remember sleeping with a guy? Or were you too drunk?” No, he remembered sleeping with a guy, but that was a while ago, like two weeks? Three maybe?

“I-uh, I slept with a guy a few weeks ago,” he shrugged. He couldn’t actually remember his name though. He’d been one hell of a bang and Dean loved it, the feel, the roughness, the amazing morning. He really knew what to do to make Dean feel it. “But he was normal. He didn’t give off anything weird, like a vibe that showed he wasn’t human. And if he was, I woulda thought he’d steer clear of me,”

“Well, maybe he didn’t know? And besides, look at me and Bess. We’re werewolves and everyone thinks we’re completely human. We just have a thing every fullmoon,” he pointed out and that actually made sense to him. Maybe this guy was something, something that _looked_ human. Maybe he didn’t know what Dean was and just thought he’d be a good lay. “You know his name? I could do some research and try to find him,” Garth offered and it made him huff, sort of hating himself for not remembering his god damn name.

“No, I don’t. He told me what it was, but it’s...” he relaxed into the seat again, looking up at the ceiling as he trailed off.

“Don’t worry, maybe it’ll come back to you,” he said positively, moving to stand from the seat to get a load of tissues to clean himself, tossing a load to Dean so he could do the same.

“I’m growing a womb,” he muttered to himself, sighing as he started wiping himself down and he grimaced at all the jelly that gathered on the tissues, eyeing it and frowning at it before he tossed it in the trash between the bed and seat. He stood up and started zipping himself up, turning to grab his shirts and then noticing the screen. It was frozen on a black, grey and white image. “Garth, is that...” he trailed off.

“The womb? Yeah,” he walked back over, pointing at the circular thing that was angled weirdly. “That’s it,” he smiled and Dean just stared, looking it over again and again. It wasn’t a perfect sphere, it was more like an oval with the ends more rounded off and jelly looking.

 “Can I-uh... do you have a printer attached to this?” he asked unsurely, like he didn’t know if he should really get a copy of it. Maybe he’d show Sam if- _when_! He has to tell him.

“Yeah,” he grinned, instantly leaning over the seat to reach the pc’s mouse and then clicked a few things, something to their right starting to make a ‘ _zoom_ ’ing sound. He only waited a few seconds and he saw Garth grab it, eyeing it for a second before getting what looked like a baby folder thing that fitted around it, probably for the couples that came to him for a free test. The hunter just inwardly shook his head and grabbed the picture, staring at it thoughtfully. If this was a real pregnancy thing, then something would be growing in there, in that little dark, outlined circle.

“This is definitely not a bad burge-Aahhh,” pain suddenly erupted in his stomach, forcing him to double over and drop to his knees next to the bed, one hand holding tight to it, while the other held his stomach and the photo, gripping tight the picture.

“Sam!” he heard Garth yell and only seconds later his brother was in the room, the door having been busted through as he ran to him. He heard them calling his name, but all he could do was focus on the pain filling his torso. This was by far the worst he’d had so far, but like the last time, it eased, very _VERY_ slowly, but it was going away, dimming and he was left panting hard against the metal bottom of the bed, Sam’s hand on his mildly sweaty back for comfort and Garth was at his other side, staring at him with his face filled with concern. Dean closed his eyes and waited, hoping it would go away so he could stand. He needed to lie down or something, like get some sleep or something to eat.

“Dean?” Sam asked, the hand on his back starting to pat, like he was trying to get his attention.

“I’m fin-... I’m okay,” because he was definitely not fine. He was anything but fine. He was supposedly going to be pregnant from a supernatural thing and that meant he was going to have a little monster in his stomach. That was not fine!

“You sure?” Garth closed in a little, getting into his space and Dean just nodded, hopefully seeming good enough that they couldn’t see through that little lie. He took a deep breath and moved to stand, grunting as and groaning with the help of his brother to sit him on the bed again, legs hanging over the side. “It looks like it’s growing in big spurts to hurt that much, and considering its size...” he trailed off, shrugging a little.

“What’s going on? What’d you find?” he asked, worry easily been seen on his face and Dean glanced down at the picture still held in his hand, the corner a little crumpled from where he’d gripped it. He held it out to him, seeing the frown grow as he looked between it and him and then he reached for it, holding it up close to his face as he examined the paper.

“It-... it might be a wom-,” Garth started, but the older hunter cut him off.

“ _Sac!_ It’s a sac,” because Dean wasn’t going to call it a womb, he wasn’t a woman. Sac sounded more... man-ish? He guessed. “The guy equivalent of a womb,”

"A womb," his brother stated flat, like he didn't really believe it, like at all. He huffed and glanced away, a little... a lot... uncomfortable with all of this. Seriously, he never expected EVER to tell his little brother that he was pregnant, never even crossed his mind. Never even thought that a guy could be pregnant, even by supernatural standards, that was an alien thing. And this was even if the thing inside was a womb- _SAC_ , which was a slightly high percent that it was.

“Dean slept with a supernatural guy and now he might be pregnant, though the womb has to fully develop and we’ll have to keep an eye on it if anything starts growing, to be completely sure that it _is_ in fact a womb,” Garth explained as Dean strugglingly moved to stand and walk out of the room. He could feel their eyes on him, probably making sure he was okay before he walked down the stairs to finish off his beer. He wanted to think, wanted to make sense of this shit. He wanted to actually take in what the hell was going on.

He carefully dropped down in the sofa chair, beer already in hand since he didn’t want to hurt as he leaned forward again. He took a quick sip and looked at the bottle, eyeing it for a few seconds. If he was really pregnant, that meant no alcohol... one of his necessities to be Dean Winchester.

Pregnant... if it was really a thing, then he might actually be pregnant. Impregnated by something he’d normally hunt. Ironic much? Did Karma come to bite him on the ass because he killed a bug or something?

“What do you wanna do?” he looked over his shoulder at Sams’ voice, seeing his brother and Garth standing there looking completely concerned for him. Dean huffed and looked back at his beer, not actually knowing what to do. This was the first time in a very long time that he had no clue as to what he should do.

“Hell if I know,” he muttered deeply and quietly, taking another chug of his drink. He heard the footsteps and the two were sitting where they were before, his brother tossing the little picture into his lap. He just stared at the oval-circle thing, trying to make sense of it.

“I-uh...” they both glanced up to Garth, who seemed a little edgy and unsure for a minute. “I... suggest you stay here... This is completely out of this world stuff and one wrong move, something bad could happen. Like what if it _is_ a womb and you accidental get hurt and the baby dies?”

“Who said I’m keepin’ the baby if it’s a womb?” he asked with a frown, eyeing the guy over a little judgementally.

“You won’t hurt it or abort it. It’s not in you to kill a baby, especially an unborn one,” ... he had him there. Dean wouldn’t, couldn’t. If... If he was actually pregnant then... he’d have to have it.  He could give it to a home or to Garth or something afterwards, but he couldn’t have an abortion. It was like killing a baby himself and he wouldn’t be human if he did that. He’d sooner kill himself than an unborn baby.

“I agree with Garth... Stay here, Dean,” he didn’t even argue, because they were right. This was something he needed to becareful with, something he needed to look after. Plus, he was sure that Boby-mark2 wanted to do some research, maybe add this to the stuff that Bobby collected before. Hell, he could even write a book on this himself.

“What’re you gonna do?” he drank from his beer and turned to his brother, seeing the shrug and unsure look on his face.

“Oh hey, are you gonna tell Adam?” Garth quickly chirped up, looking a little excited all of a sudden.

“Adam? Why?” Sam asked, completely confused. Dean was too and just decided to stay quiet as they talked.

“Well, if he’s pregnant, then Adam’s gonna be an uncle like you. He should know,”

“What if it’s something dangerous?” Sammy countered, looking at him like he was nuts for even coming out with that.

“Well, if it’s something really bad then he should get a chance to say his piece before Dean die-,”

“Whoa! I ain’t dying yet! Shut your mouth,” he cut in, interrupting their banter.

\-------------------- **1 MONTH**

Four weeks. It took a month for that sac thing to fully grow, or grow to the point that a fetus could start growing inside. Because _it was_ a pregnant thing. Bess talked him through a few things in private after she noticed his certain food cravings and morning sickness, and that only started early this week. He was currently into his sixth week all together. So technically, he was two weeks into actually being pregnant and he was yet to show, but it was a definite thing that he was carrying a baby. He had _one_ week free of any pain and throwing up and he felt blessed, and then he was being sick most mornings and he was craving stuff like Chicken Fillets for breakfast, lunch, brunch and supper.

Speaking of Chicken Fillets... He was really craving them again. Dean pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, taking a minute to look down at his still flat and toned stomach before reaching a hand to it to gently ghost his palm over the muscle. He still felt off about the fact that he was pregnant, like seriously weirdly off, but, _and this was the hormones talking_ , he felt slightly, very mildly, content with it. This was something that was truly his, no fuss or messing. It was _his_. Was it weird that he felt a little heart-warmed there for a second?

The up-side to this? The pain had stopped, not completely, but it was more of an uncomfortable tenseness now, something he could easily handle. It sort of felt like doing workout crunches.

Dean let out a calm sigh and pushed himself up from the bed, a little disoriented from just waking up, and yeah, yeah, it was the middle of the day blah, blah, shouldn’t be sleeping at that time blah, blah. He had to share energy with the fetus kid, that was his excuse, sue him.

He walked over to the door and out, not bothering to put a shirt on or shoes, his baggy bedpants and woolly socks were just fine since Garth pretty much paid for Bobbys’ house and lived there. There was heating, water, electric, everything he needed.

The hunter yawned when he reached the bottom of the stairs, his hand gently running over the skin of his stomach before he stepped into the room and made his way to the kitchen to cook.

“Hey, Dean. You feelin’ good?” he heard Garth asked excitedly from the livingroom, the footsteps telling him he was coming into the same room. He looked over his shoulder and saw him in the big square frame, a smile on his face as he looked him over.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” he answered as he looked through the freezer for what he wanted, finding it easily since they stocked up for him. “Still a little tired, but when am I not,” he chuckled and heard the other hunter laugh back.

“So listen, me and Sam are off to get your other brother a little later, Adam? He called Sam yesterday and said he wanted to come by to congratulate you on finding a way to do the impossible, so Cas is gonna keep an eye on you, that aright?” here’s a question, why’d they think he needed a baby-sitter? He was a grown-ass man that wouldn’t get hurt walking around a house. He’d more than likely sit down with his food and watch TV, maybe even read a porn magazine or something.

“Don’t see why I need a baby-sitter, but whatever,” he replied as he pulled a rectangular pan from the cupboard and put it on the top to drop a few fillets on it. He turned a little to look at Garth, seeing the mildly concerned look on his face. “... What?” he shook his head.

“Why not wait for Cas to come by? He could cook them for you,” he shrugged as a suggestion and Dean huffed darkly, tossing the fillets pack on the counter. He looked irritated, felt irritated.

“I don’t need a damn carer! I’m only two weeks in! The pain’s gone, I feel fine and I can do things on my own! Besides, these go in the oven for about half an hour, forty minutes, tops,” he mildly snapped, moving to lean back against the counter with his arms crossed. “Seriously, I got at least a few months before I want or need help from anyone,” he added calmly, composure coming back to him easily. Dean dropped a hand to his stomach, gently touching the skin with his fingertips for a few seconds before returning to its crossed position. It was weird, he just did it, like he wanted to feel it all the time, even if he couldn’t actually _feel_ anything there yet.

“Hey, I get it, it’s okay, but we want someone here just in case. This... this ain’t a normal baby-pregnancy thing. We don’t know what’s gonna happen and if something goes on while we ain’t here, Cas would be the best person to have around,” he countered and the hunter just frowned at him, still hating the idea of having someone around to babysit him... though he was right about the pregnancy part of it. Anything could happen since it was supernatural.

“Fine, but if he goes all momma-Cas on me, I’m kicking him out,” he said firmly, obviously joking about. He turned around and turned on the oven, deciding to go into the livingroom for a few minutes since the gas-oven would take a few minutes to heat up. “Let Adam know I said hi,” he added as he sat down on the sofa and crossed his art over his chest, propping his feet up onto the coffee table to relax. The TV was already on and it was on some documentary on sea-life, not bothering to change it over since he did find one or two things interesting. Garth must’ve been watching it. He didn’t need to ask where Sam was, every morning he’d been jogging to waste time and get healthy. He didn’t have much to do while staying home because of Dean. He was adamant that he wanted to stick around. Nine months of hanging around Bobby’s old house, doing nothing but waiting for Deans’ stomach to grow and pop out a baby.

“Will do,” Garth said after coming back into the livingroom.

\----------

As soon as Sam and Garth left the house, Dean carefully shot up from his place on the sofa, empty plate in hand and he walked into the kitchen and dumped it into the sink, giving it a quick rinse over before he walked over to the table and grabbed his brothers’ laptop, taking it into the livingroom with him. He knew the two hunters’ would take hours getting there and back, so he’d be in bed by the time they returned. That gave him time to do his own thing for a few minutes before Cas showed up. The angel let them know that he needed to do something before showing up to baby-sit.

Dean sat down on the sofa again and propped his legs up again, using his lap as a table for the laptop. He went straight into the search engine and brought up a California population search. He knew who he was looking for and narrowed the search to Beacon County, writing in ‘Derek’ in the person search bar. Images and full names appeared, all ‘ _Derek’_ somethings’. He was searching for one in general. Yes, he remembered the name, a while ago actually, but his nerves had gotten the best of him when he thought about telling him before the sac finished growing and he wasn’t sure if it was a pregnancy thing. For the last week he’d been thinking about saying something, only now figuring that he should know since he was going to keep it.

You heard him right, he was going to keep the baby. He saw abortions the same way he saw murderers. He wasn’t going to kill an innocent baby, especially his own, even if it was a supernatural creature. If this happened years ago, back when his dad was still around and he had that ‘kill everything’ attitude, he may have done it, albeit reluctantly, but he’d have done it, but... not now, no. This baby was his and he was keeping it.

He scrolled through all the photos, surprised at just how many Dereks’ lived in Beacon County. He was on thirty-five pictures when he saw a familiar one, dark stubble, black hair, flat expression with grey-ish green eyes and shoulders covered in a black leather jacket and grey underT-shirt.

“Derek .S. Hale,” he muttered quietly and clicked on the page, seeing the image of his face grow a little and a bunch of information came up. So, Derek Hale, twenty-eight, Scorpio, he lived in Beacon Hills, no family, except for his sister who moved away, Cora Hale, and his uncle, who was currently in the local loony-bin, Peter Hale. Entire family murdered in an arson-fire. He winced at that and frowned deeply, feeling pretty bad for illegally going through his life and finding all this out. His mood dimmed, but he felt a little lighter when he saw the guys’ current number next to his info.

Good, now he needed his phone to save it for later. He put the laptop down on the coffee table and stood up, hand on his stomach as he walked around the sofa and towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms. He left it on charge through the night and forgot to grab it before leaving his room. He swiftly made his way upstairs and to his bedroom, walking into the room to find his phone of the bedside table, light flickering green to show a full battery. Dean grabbed it and unplugged the wire, knocking the switch off after and he turned to leave the room, phone in hand.

His eyes shot wide open when he reached the bottom stair and saw into the livingroom. Cas was standing there, staring at the laptop with a deep, almost confused and curious frown. He was looking at it intently as Dean slowly and a little guiltily walked into the room. He’d promised to tell Sam and Cas when he remembered the guys’ name and stuff. And instead, the angel finds him going through info about the guy with his full name written in block caps across the damn pc screen.

“Is this him?” Cas asked flatly, his voice monoing out a little. He could easily tell he wasn’t happy about this.

“Yeah... that’s Derek,” Dean replied roughly, awkwardly walking around the sofa to the laptop, which he closed to get the other guys’ attention. “You can’t tell Sam, not yet,” he tried quietly and almost pleadingly.

“Why not,” it came out as a statement, a show that Cas wasn’t happy with that request. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair frustratingly.

“’Cause I’m not ready... I’m not ready to-to _tell_ some guy that I’m... that I’m _pregnant_ with his kid!” his voice broke, cracking slightly as he glanced at Cas with nervous eyes. “I’m not ready for any of this! I don’t even know this guy! We had a damn one-nightstand for god sake!” he inwardly freaked out, not wanting to fluster or flail to show that he felt at least a little vulnerable right now.

“Then get to know him!” Cas shot back, a deep frown still on his face as he seemed to try and slap him out of it. “You have a phone, you have his number now! It’s a simple solution. But my advice is that you make it quick. I won’t lie to your brother,” he shook his head lightly and looked back to the laptop, lifting the lid again to see the mans’ face and info on screen. Dean sighed and sat down, now a little jetlagged from the huge hormone rush he just had. There was no way he’d be able to stand this for nine damn months.

“Call him!” the hunter jumped and turned to the irked looking angel, seeing the firm and expectant look on his face.

“Fine! Just chill,” he huffed. Dean held his phone out and glanced at the screen, the number just sitting there, making fun of him. He took a breath and started jotting in the numbers, being hesitant when he finally pressed the call button. He waited, waited and waited and then...

“ _Hello?_ ” his heartbeat and breath hitched at the familiar voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one as much as I did!!! I'm actually going through like pregnancy stuff to write this xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter and I hope you enjoy it :)

He answered. Derek actually answered and Dean’s nerves hit the roof. Anxiety wasn’t really his thing, but he could feel them like a bag of hammers to the face.

“H-hey, it’s Dean,” he answered back, hating how his voice cracked a little bit. He then realized that he might not have remembered him. “The guy from that one-nightstand over a month ago,” he added swiftly after and ran a hand over his face, the palm stopping once it was half covering his mouth.

“ _Yeah, I remember. I don’t remember giving you my number though,_ ” Derek chuckled amusedly on the other end, not seeming suspicious or concerned that he more than likely illegally found it, which he did.

“You not giving me your number was why I went looking it. I wanted to talk,” he laughed back, ignoring the nervousness wanting to bleed into it. His hand was actually shaking a little and he turned to eye Cas, who was sitting there, staring at him, and it really didn’t help. Dean inwardly sighed and leaned forward, closing the windows on the laptop screen and then knocking the thing off.

“ _I can see that. What’s up?_ ” the guy asked, not seeming to ask him further on the whole number stuff. Once the screen went black Dean stood and moved away from the livingroom, wanting to talk in private with him, and he wasn’t going to get that with the Angel breathing down his damn neck. He pointed a finger at the man, showing that he wanted him to stay put, and he turned away again, walking up the stairs that led to his room.

“Nothing really, just wanted to talk... about anything. Figured it would be cool to get to know each other,” he physically shrugged with his words and walked towards his door, opening it and then walking in, closing it once he passed the threshold.

“ _Really? Why’s that?_ ” now he sounded a little off, like he was mildly surprised and curious. He could actually imagine the guy with a curious frown on his face.

“You seemed like a pretty awesome guy when we met. You’ve got a badass car, you like the same type of music, I really enjoyed talkin’ to you before we got into sex. Hell, if you’re up for it, what we got could be labelled ‘friends with benefits’ whenever I come around,” Dean chuckled lightly and walked over to the bed.

‘ _Inform him that you’ll be in town next week,_ ’ he heard Cas’ voice rattle in his head, practically ordering him to say it. The hunter frowned deeply to himself.

“ _Sounds good, I guess,_ ” he could almost hear the smirk on his face. It came through into his words.

‘ _Tell him,_ ’ Cas ordered firmly in his head and Dean bit at his bottom lip angrily for a few seconds, shaking his head lightly before putting on a little smile.

“So... just sayin’, I’m coming by next week,” he complied, his hand gradually moving to his stomach, where he gently ran his fingers in a circular motion over where the sac-womb was.

“ _Cool, is it for the great sex or just to hang out?_ ” he asked with amusement in his tone and Dean smiled at his phone, happy it was going smoothly so far. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to tell him straight away, and could just get to know him as a person or something before dropping the P bomb on him.

“We’ll see when I get there, hotstuff,” the hunter smirked, hearing the other guy bark a laugh through the phone at the name.

“ _It’s gonna end up in sex if you call me that,_ ” Derek joked and he thought he heard movement in the background, like he was moving furniture while they were talking or something.

“And that’s a bad thing?” he laughed and placed his hand flat out on his stomach, feeling the heat running under and on his skin. He didn’t actually know if he could have sex while pregnant. He knew women could, but he really wasn’t sure about himself. If so, then he was fine and Derek wouldn’t know about the baby yet. He was still completely flat, more than likely going to show that he was pregnant around three months. At two months, he doubted he’d show anything. He might have a tiny curve, but it wouldn’t seem like a pregnant thing at all. Hang on, would he be able to _hear_ it? Garth and Bess said that they had enhanced hearing and would hear that he had two heartbeats inside him... would Derek be able to hear it?

“ _Definitely not,_ ” Derek replied and it broke Dean from his thoughts, making him smile a little. He’d have to talk it over with Bess and Garth... mostly Bess. He frowned when he suddenly heard a bit of yelling in the background and then everything went quiet, like the guy just shut whoever it was up. “ _Mind if I call you later?_ ”

“No, I definitely don’t mind,” he smirked a little. “ _Hotstuff,_ ” he whispered seductively into the phone and heard the deep chuckling on the other end of the call. “See ya, man,”

“ _Later_ ,” he pulled the phone from his ear and clicked ‘hang up’, staring at it for a few seconds before pushing himself up to sit straight. He’d just basically agreed to go to Beacon Hills to hang out with the guy that got him pregnant, and without even telling him that he was carrying his baby-fetus.

His life was a huge screwed up mess that seemed to just get crazier and crazier...

\----------

Later, meant the next day. Dean was woken up by the insistent ringing of ACDC and he reached over to grab it groggily, finally getting a hold of it before it vibrated off of the table. He tiredly opened his eyes and checked the ID, his eyes opening further when he saw that it was, in fact, Derek. He quickly answered and held it to his ear.

“Morning,” he answered sluggishly, hating that his voice sounded rough and cracky from sleep as he pushed himself to sit up, a hand behind him on the mattress to keep him there.

“ _Did I wake you?_ ” he asked thoughtfully, sounding a tiny bit guilty. Dean scoffed and chuckled a little, moving to cross his legs and lean forward with his elbow resting on one knee.

“Nah, needed to get up anyway. What’s going on?” the hunter asked with a light smile, his free hand reaching down to gently ghost over his stomach. Yeah, there was nothing there yet, no bump or signs of his stomach growing, but he felt more conscious of it, like he knew there was something there and he was... he was what? Massaging it?

“ _Was just wondering where we would meet up, or hang out or whatever. You know, in advance,_ ” was it weird that Dean felt his hunter instinct kick up? His mind starting to get a little suspicious over his words. He wanted to know in advance as to what they’d do, or where they’d go. It was probably just Dean... he hoped anyway. He didn’t want to have to fight this guy, especially with his current state... fighting while pregnant didn’t sound safe. He may actually need to take Garth or Cas with him when he goes to meet up with Derek. It depended on whether he felt safe going while in his condition. If there was a chance this guy was a baddy, then he’d need back up.

“I don’t know, figured we’d cross that when I showed up in town,” he shrugged lightly and glanced over to the door. He was feeling hungry again, tempted to go and make himself some more chicken fillets, and maybe have something with them this time, like beans, or eggs and bacon. Like a good, filling breakfast meal. What was very coincidental was that he could smell the meat-pieces. Like he was already cooking them.

\----------

The call didn’t last too long, just a few info swapping for what they could probably do for when Dean shows up in Beacon Hills, a diner was a suggestion and he’d asked if they did what he was craving for. He’d been inwardly ecstatic that they did. Derek said they could go for a walk or something too if he wanted, said that there was a really nice forest path in the Preserve, beautiful this time of year. It sounded nice so he agreed. And again, he felt his instincts kick in, like it sounded as if Derek was keeping him away from his home or keeping him busy with walking around and eating at diners. He just shrugged the ideas off and mentally noted them for another time.

He was walking into the kitchen when he dropped his thoughts for later, seeing that there was actually food waiting for him at the table near the window, fillets and a few other things on a plate while steaming hot, like they were only just finished.

“Hope you enjoy. I’m not a great cook, but Cas gave me a few ideas of what you eat now that you’ve been Babied,” Dean couldn’t help but smirk at his youngest brother, seeing that smirk returned, a nod too. Adam was a little shit, but he was fun to talk to and hang out with.

“Good seeing you again, and thanks,” he walked over and grabbed his forearm, the other doing the same and they gave a firm shake before Dean turned and walked over to the table. He didn’t actually see anyone else around, just him and Adam. Sam was probably jogging again. He didn’t know about Garth and Cas, maybe they were doing a ‘where’s Waldo’ while all the Winchesters were under the same roof.

“So, mind if I ask how you managed to get pregnant?” the younger brother asked and he barely took a bite of his food.

“Thought Sammy or Garth already told you?” he countered, stabbing his fork into a huge slice of slightly chard bacon before shoving it into his mouth. He already knew that he was pregnant, he told him over the phone and then Garth let him know a few things about that scan he had the first time. What, they hadn’t told him everything?

“Yeah, they told me, they just didn’t give me the _how_ ,” ah, so how he got pregnant as in, sleeping with a supernatural thing and ending up growing a sac.

“I-uh... ‘bout six weeks ago I had damn great sex with a guy, turns out he’s a supernatural thing. Not long after, I had a scan because I was having pretty bad pain in my gut, I was growin’ a sac, like a womb. Bess was actually the one that sort of confirmed that I was pregnant, bad morning sickness, weird food cravings,” he left out the emotional side of this pregnancy stuff, he didn’t want to embarrass himself, even more than he had, anyway.

“So,” he paused, moving to grab his own plate before walking over to his table, where he sat across from him. “You had sex with a guy that happened to be some supernatural thing, you end up pregnant, and decide on keeping it. That about right?” Adam summed up easily, resting his chin on his hands that were held together.

“Yeah,” he shrugged, taking more bites of his meal. He had to admit that Adam was a damn fine cook. “I’m not gonna get rid of because it’s something that hunters normally go after. I know it’s a pretty big risk, but... I can’t and I won’t,” he glanced up from his food to Adam, instantly giving him a flat look at the almost proud grin he was getting.

“Best.Father.Ever, seriously I wish you were my dad,” the youngest Winchester pointed out with an amused beaming grin. Like he said, Adam was a little shit sometimes.

\---------- **ALMOST A WEEK LATER (almost 3 weeks into pregnancy)**

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Sam called across the room, clearly pissed at him. Dean had only just told him about Derek, that he knew his name and had his number and had been talking to him a few times whenever he was alone or had a chance. Cas actually started this. He mentioned it to Sammy and his brother instantly blew up on the spot. Adam and Garth were just sitting back, watching them. Garth actually had the decency to look at something and distract himself, Bess too since she was in the kitchen, doing the dishes and laundry or whatever.

“Because I wasn’t ready! I thought that maybe I should get to know the guy first, to talk to him and stuff. This guy ain’t human so I figured that just maybe, I should learn a few things before jumping in. I can’t exactly just show up and be like ‘ _hey, I’m pregnant with your Supernatural baby, how’s your day_?’” he snapped back, his arms almost flailing around as he got more irritated and pissed by the second.

“Yeah, but you could’ve told me!”

“No, because you woulda rushed it! Like Cas! As soon as I found the guys’ number he told me call him and say that I’m swinging around town this week. _I’m not ready for any of this!_ ” Dean shouted the last part, his hormone levels going completely berserk at that moment. He took a moment, the room completely silent and very uncomfortable. He took a few breaths to calm, and quietly started again, wanting to be honest this time to clear himself. “I’m freaking out... okay? I’ve been impregnated by some supernatural guy. I’m always in this damn house because no one will let me leave unless I’m with someone. No one will let me fix up my car. I’m feeling over-smothered just because I’m pregnant-,”

“Exactly-,” Sam started, but Dean quickly cut him off.

“I’m only three damn weeks! I’m not showing, I’m not in pain, I’m completely stable! The freaking morning-sickness stopped and I’m damn fine!” he said firmly. “I don’t need over-protective babysitters. I need brothers, friends. I’ll tell you when I need help,” he added calmly, his breathing and heartbeat having dimmed. He wasn’t relaxed, but he hopefully wouldn’t shout or anything again.

“... Okay... okay, fine,” Dean stared at his brother, seeing him calm down too. “You said that... you said you were getting to know him,” Sammy stated as he moved to sit down, rather sluggishly. The older hunter did the same, but was a lot stiffer with his movements. “What’s he like? Does he seem okay to you?”

“Well yeah, he’s okay. Sort of cautious, thoughtful and careful with his words, but he seems like a great guy,” he shrugged a little, thinking on Derek for a few seconds. “He likes Lynyrd Skynyrd and ACDC, he has a thing for old cars, even though he had one of the newer model Camaros. And that’s just the stuff I know from that one night we had,” he added.

“Was there anything that gave you an idea of what he is?” ... there was a that tattoo? Maybe? Maybe it was nothing, but it was worth a try.

“He had a pretty big-,”

“Whoa! Whoa! Stoppin’ you right there!” Garth suddenly jumped in ad Dean rolled his eyes.

“Tattoo!” he said flatly and crossed his arms, smirking as he added. “He was pretty huge down there though too,” he almost laughed when the lithe hunter reaching his hands to his face and shook his head. He wasn’t really that fond of talking about dicks when Bess was in the house, didn’t talk about dicks anyway, but he felt like it was rude to talk like that in front of her. Even though she’d talked to Dean about it a few times, which was funny.

“What’s it look like?” Adam asked and Dean almost choked, a hand instantly reaching up to cover his mouth. “Yeah, I’m talking about that,” he added sarcastically and shook his head, laughing a little. “The tattoo, Dean,” he clarified.

“It-uh... It was a Triskelion. Thick, bold, black lines in three spirals connected in the centre. He said it was a family thing,”

“A bla-... a black Triskelion?” he looked over at Garth, a frown on his face when he saw the stunned expression and shock in his eyes. Did he know what Dean was talking about? “And you did the hanky-panky with this guy in Beacon Hills? He say he lived there?” the hunter suddenly shot up to his feet, actually starting to worry Dean now. He was starting to think that maybe he shouldn’t be going to see this guy.

“He didn’t say anything about living there, but we met just outside of town,” he answered warily.

“Was his last name Hale?” okay, this was getting really weird. Because all he did was nod-yes to the answer and Garth was suddenly speed-walking towards the kitchen, where Bess was. He was sure his name was Hale, he’d read through his file a few times enough to remember his full name, minus the .S.

“You slept with Derek Hale?!” Garths’ wife suddenly ran into the room and Dean was on his feet, strong confusion, curiosity and freaking-out clear on his face.

“What? What’s up with him?” he finally asked outloud, seeing the look the two shared before Bess turned to him and smiled.

“Well-uh... The Hale family were exceedingly renowned in the Lycan community. They are- _were_ one of the leading packs. Like the Alpha of Alphas. Dereks’ mother was basically head-honcho of werewolves. She was one of the only evolved ones, the ones that could actually turn into a wolf. They didn’t need to worry about fullmoons either, they could control their shifts,” she explained in detail and was insanely bewildered and in awe of Dean. He was actually pretty impressed, but for what they accomplished.

“They could?” Sam perked up, moving to stand next to him.

“Yeah, that’s what makes them Lycans’. We’re different because of our control. Werewolves like us are sort of... on a lesser scale to them, we’re basically a mild mutation of what they are,” so...Bess and Garths’ type of werewolf was a mutation of Dereks’ type? How different were they? Besides the control factor? He’d have to find out, or he could talk with Bess to learn more for when he meets him... or if.

“So, it’s okay if Dean goes to meet this guy?” Sam was worrying again. Dean only took a quick glance at him and turned to the werewolves again, curious himself about whether it was a good idea or not.

“Oh yeah, he’ll be perfectly fine. If anything, Derek will keep an eye on him and subtly protect him, regardless of knowing that Dean being pregnant or not. His type of wolf tends to be protective of pack and friends. We’re a little looser in that aspect of things. We rather stick to close pack, like just family,” he actually felt a little calmer about knowing this, that Derek would keep him close and safe, even if he didn’t know he was pregnant. He liked that, felt good about it. But then, it begged a question, one he’d asked himself.

“Would Derek know I’m pregnant? Could he like sense it or something?” he frowned a little, his brows knitting as he looked at Bess and saw the odd faint smile she gave him. That smile already answered it for him.

“He-uh... we couldn’t smell it, not straight away. He’s at the top of the werewolf food chain, meaning he’s more intune with himself and his senses and...” she huffed, her shoulders drooping. “Yes, he’ll be able to sense it as soon as he’s close to you, maybe even before that,” she shrugged and Dean closed his eyes in cooled annoyance. He wouldn’t even need to say anything about being pregnant because Derek would be able to tell before he’s even in the same damn vicinity as him.

“Great... can’t wait,” he sighed flatly and sat back down with his head dropped back, a hand on his face, covering his eyes. Seriously, what if he caught on to this and left before Dean even got a chance to talk to him? He was leaving to go to Beacon Hills tomorrow! What was he supposed to do? Yeah, they spent a week talking over the phone, but still! ...he was starting to feel sick, stress and anxiety starting to zip around his insides. He needed to stay as calm as he could, but today had been a real shit-storm of emotions for him.

“I think you might wanna go take a nap or something,” he heard Adam mutter next to him, suddenly sitting closer. All he could do was nod silently and push himself up from the seat, making his way out of the room and up the stairs to where he could choose between the bathroom to puke or his bedroom to sleep. He quickly chose the bathroom and hurled, scaring most of the people still down stairs.

The rest of the day was spent in bed with Sam and Adam moving back and forth between him and down stairs, keeping their eyes on him.

\----------

A werewolf, he had a fetus werewolf swimming around inside his sac/womb thing. He was impregnated by a werewolf and was now carrying one. It opened up a load more questions that needed answers and he was hopeful that Derek wouldn’t turn him away so that he could actually get some. Dean was actually a little more freaked out and scared than before about these new findings. He was really rattled. And Sam, Adam and Garth really weren’t helping. They were trying to keep his mind on track, trying to keep him from having some sort of panic attack. Though to be honest, Adam was trying to stay cool and not smother him. Sam was being the equivalent of a mother who just lost her child in a massive playhouse and Garth was explaining more things about his type of werewolf, like the pros and cons and why they were considered top-dog.

He was thankful that it only took a few hours to get to Beacon Hills, he couldn’t have jumped out of the car faster. Dean stood a few paces away after the park was parked right and everyone was getting out. They knew that he was going to call Derek to let him know so Sam decided on getting a room while they waited. Adam and Garth were standing by his baby as he reached into his pocket and stepped further away, going through his contacts until he found the werewolfs’ and then clicked call. It took a few seconds, but it was answered fast enough to make him think that maybe he’d been waiting on him.

“ _Derek,_ ” the wolf answered.

“Hey, it’s me. I’m in town,” he smiled a little, hearing what sounded like moving. Derek probably got up from a seta or something or was leaving his house or whatever.

“ _Want me to pick you up? Or are we meeting at the diner?_ ” he asked, sounding faintly happy. Was this Dean having an effect on the man or was he just in a really good mood today?

“Nah, I’ll walk. It’s not far from here,” if he squinted, he could actually see the diner building down the road. It was a few blocks and it looked like a nice walk from the Baxton Motel. He was sure Sam would be pissy about his idea on walking, but he wanted to clear his head and come up with a few good sentences about his current state before actually seeing Derek.

“ _If you’re sure. See you there?_ ”

“Yeah, see you in a few, man,” he smiled again and heard the hang-up tone. He was so not ready for this, but it had to be done. Dean let out a quiet sigh through his nose and pocketed his phone again before turning around and heading back to his baby where the three were now standing, Sam having comeback from getting the key to their room. Adam and Garth actually had a key too, so Sam must’ve ordered two rooms.

“Hey, text me the room number, I’ll see you guys later-,”

“Whoa what?! You’re not going alone!” his brother said firmly, a deep frown on his face.

“Actually, I think it would be better if he did. He’s in a vulnerable state right now and Derek would probably see us as a threat to him, even if we smell pretty close,” Garth chirped in easily and twirled the key in his hand. “Animal instincts, man,”

“I don’t like it,” Sam replied flatly, staring at him like he made a stupid decision. It may have been stupid, but he couldn’t risk anyone getting hurt after what Garth just said to him. He wanted to go alone to save himself from having a headache, but now it was at the risk of them getting hurt.

“What’s not to like?” Dean smiled sarcastically before moving backwards. “I’ll see you later,” he repeated and turned around, starting to walk away and down the road towards the diner.

\----------

It didn’t take long, five to ten minutes at least and he was calm, relaxed and stress-free to a point. Still a little uncomfortable and nauseous, but that was probably from the baby inside of him. He was sitting at the table in the far corner, having full view of everyone in the room and a few people walking around outside. He had a good enough sight that he’d seen the black Comaro coming in to the parking-lot, coming to a stop a few spaced back. The man that stepped out was definitely the one he’d had that great night with and the sexy nostalgia came to him, a few little moments he’d had that had him smirking.

He shrugged the thoughts off when he saw the man walking closer and closer, the dinging of the bell signalling when he stepped into the building. He didn’t even need to call his name to tell him where to go. It was like he knew where he was before even walking in and that was what started his nerves off, his anxiety growing. He’d be able to smell him or sense it.

And Dean was pretty sure he did, because the look he had on his face when he stepped over gave it away. He was frowning and looked very confused, plus his nostrils were shifting like he was sniffing the air before he sat down across from him.

“Hey,” he greeted as soon as the wolf sat down, the guy still staying quiet as he eyed him a few times. He was more than sure that Derek was confused by what he smelt. Bess said that pregnant women had distinctive scents, like a huge increase on hormones, sometimes they smelt incredibly sweet and fertilized and almost irresistible. She’d said that was very close what he smelt like, so Derek knew, but he was thoroughly confused by what he smelt. It was actually a little frustrating that he was the only one that said something. “You really shouldn’t be confused by what you smell right now,” he said with a shaky voice and that seemed to get Dereks’ attention. He looked him straight in the eye, his face turning to a look of shock and mind-breaking surprise. He was now sure that Derek understood what he just said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!! they meet again and Derek gets his mind blown by the fact that he just realized Dean is a pregnant man!!!!! Let me hear your thoughts on this!!! Also, for those who think this is going fast or it's odd or whatever, it's a re-upload that was edited the shit out of. I've managed to lengthen it and add a lot of things, Adam being one, Bess and Garth being another. And it shows how long ago I wrote this the first time because Bobby was in it xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Come on down xD

No, there was no way this was happening. There was no way, what he was smelling was real. He slept with him _ONCE!_ And only once!- well... technically it was a few times, but over the span of a night, it was only one time he didn’t use a condom and that was in the morning. But that was beside the damn point! How?! How in hells name did he get this guy... this... this man! Pregnant!? It was impossible! Was it even his!? Maybe he drank something, or a witch hit him with something, or the guy slept with something that had more of a chance of getting him pregnant... Werewolves never got men pregnant. It was unheard of!

“Derek,” Dean snapped him from his thoughts and he snapped his eyes to him, focusing on him. He was staring at him, almost softly and calm, like he was trying to make it easier on him to relax. He must’ve been too deep in his thoughts for Dean to call him. Who wouldn’t be in this situation... “C’mon, talk to me,” he added in a smoother voice, seeming way too calm for Derek.

He didn’t say anything, he just sat there, confused, baffled, and almost disoriented when he felt a slight light-headedness hit him. What the hell was he supposed to say?! He rested his elbows on the table, his hands cradling his head and he quietly groaned into them. This was just... too much in one damn sitting. Hang on, did he know what he was? Why else would he just come to town with this scent? There was a sigh from across the table, a huff of frustration.

“Okay, fine. I’ll talk, you listen,” Dean sounded firmer, more authoritive and Derek just sat there and kept his ears open, deciding to hear him out and hear what he has to say or wants to say. “I came here today to talk to you about this, to tell you that I’m a couple of weeks into something you gave me,” he was being cautious with his words, and he knew it was because they were in public. And what he said seemed to confirm that it was his, the baby. “I’m not getting rid of it, no aborting. Once it’s out, I’m raising it...” Derek looked up, his brows knitted gently and he felt a faint warmth hit him when he saw the way this man was looking at him, comforting, soft, almost parental, like the way his mother used to look at him, like she could do everything to make him feel safe. He felt the same type of feeling coming off of this man sitting across from him.

Dean leaned a little closer over the table, his voice quiet as he added. “Do you want to be in this kids life,” it wasn’t a question, it was a statement, something that Derek had to choose from. There was so many questions going through his head, like why didn’t he seem concerned of _how_ he was pregnant? It was clear that he knew Derek wasn’t human, but why didn’t he seem to care about that? And why would he want to raise something he didn’t plan on, and... Why was he even thinking about that right now...? They needed to... They needed to go to a more unpopulated place to talk about this. In depth and way more open.

“My place, now,” he said shakily before standing up, noting the brow rais on Dean before he heard him stand and follow him. This was crazy, this was so ‘out of this world’ crazy.

“Assertive, I like it,” he heard him joke as they left the diner and headed for his car. Derek let out a scoff and felt the corners of his lips curve up.

\----------

Derek grabbed the massive bar-handle of the metal door and slid it aside, opening it to a point where they could just walk in. He let Dean in first and walked in himself, sliding it closed behind him and hearing the heavy metal scarping until it was fully closed. He turned around, his eye catching the other man gazing around, his back to him as he stepped over to the sofas. It was weird, but he could see him there, like if e said yes to Dean’s stated question earlier. He could see him in his life. He didn’t know how they would be, but he could _see_ the man on the sofa, holding his stomach as it slowly grew. It brought a sudden warmth to him and he liked it. He wanted it.

“I do,” he muttered quietly, his mouth working before he actually wanted to answer.

“What?” Dean turned around and he swallowed, taking a deep breath before he stepped away from the door and towards the other. He stopped only a few feet away, wanting to make it inches, so he inched forward, into the mans’ space.

“I want to be in its life,” he said seriously, his eyes glancing down to his stomach for a few seconds. He concentrated, listened. And when he focused on it completely, he could hear the speedy and faint heartbeat of something. It made him smile a little.

“Then we need a long talk, big-guy,”

\--------------------

Adam was waiting outside of a QuickMart. They were there because Sam needed to do something, needed to distract himself, and apparently, grocery shopping was on a list of possibilities. He was edgy and apprehensive before Garth decided to drag them out of the motel to do something. Sam was driving, having suggested shopping as soon as he jumped in the car. The werewolf was in the store with the older hunter while Adam just sat back on the hood of the Impala, daydreaming with his arms crossed.

He was calmer and way more relaxed than anyone on this trip and it didn’t surprise him of Dean. They understood his mindset. He’d been through sudden supernatural death, came back to be a vessel, but was tricked, ended up in the cage with Lucifer and Michael, and then was dragged back out by his brothers. Obviously he’d have emotion expressive issues. It was hard to express himself, so he didn’t bother. Dean understood him for that, he helped out sometimes, helping by explaining what Adam meant if others took it wrong.

He thought of this because Garth and Sam thought that he wasn’t really bothered about what was going on with Dean, like he didn’t care all that much, when in fact, he really did, he just didn’t know how to express it. He was outside, resting against the car because he didn’t really want to explain himself to them. So the less chatter, the bet-

“ _Shit!_ ” his head shot up from the bonnet when he heard the curse, his body automatically pushing him up from the car when he saw a guy trying to carry too many bags, two of them having dropped out of his grip. He was struggling and looked like he was about to fall and drop everything when Adam jogged over and reached down.

“I got ‘em,” he said flatly and grabbed them by the handles, lifting them up and turning to see the relieved look on the guys face.

“Thanks, so glad they weren’t the bags with the eggs,” he let a crooked, faint smirk slip onto his face and saw the guy try to reach into his pocket for... his keys maybe? They were standing at the back of a bright blue jeep. “Can-can you, maybe...” he was struggling again and Adam just nodded, not actually realizing what he was doing and what they looked like until after he reached his whole, hot hand into the younger guys right ass pocket, shifting around until he found keys. He could easily imagine that it looked... odd, maybe suggestive in a few ways, but they seemed to only realize it after and they both froze, stiffening.

“Sorry,” he muttered quietly and pulled out the keys from the warmed pocket. He basically just groped and fondled his ass...

“I-uh... don’t worry about it,” he rushed out. “The second key closest to you,” Adam picked it out and held it up to the lock on the back, turning it until there was a click and then he reached down to the handle and turned it, pulling the back door open. He lifted the two bags and carefully put them down, turning to help with all the other bags the guy was still surprisingly holding. It was a wonder he hadn’t fallen or anything yet. The bags were a big counter weight issue.

“Here,” he reached out and grabbed a few bags, putting them next to the ones he’d already put in there, and kept repeating the motion until the guy wouldn’t struggle to put the last few in.

“Thanks for that,” Adam turned to look at him, noting the way he stopped and almost stared, quizzically and interestedly. “You’re new here,” no question, no assumption. He _knew_ he was new there. It was a statement, like he was pointing out a fact.

“Yeah. That obvious?” he asked simply, rhetorically, like a joke.

“Sort of, plus I know almost everyone in town. We don’t get a lot of visitors. Not to say that we don’t like them!” he added quickly to the end. “We like tourists, love them, they’re awesome! Plus, I’d know if I saw you around, you’re really-,”

“Adam,” the both stopped and turned to see Sam and Garth walking back to the car, his brother still looking agitated. Garth had called him. He sighed and turned back to the guy, seeing him fluster a little. There was a bit of anxiety there too. But not like child anxiety, like he was scared or anything, no it was more... suspicion and caution.

“What’s your name?” he asked calmly, trying to cool the guy down. Anxiety was a bitch and he remembered having it before dying, after all the supernatural stuff, he mellowed out and forgot how to express himself. You know, the emotion issues.

“Stiles,” he seemed to calm, his mind a bit more focused on him again. “Hey, thanks for the help,” he gave him a little smile.

“No problem. See ya ‘round,” Adam returned a crooked, small smile of his own and turned around, heading back towards the Impala. He didn’t bother with ‘shotgun’, not unless it was Dean driving.

\--------------------

“I said we needed a long talk... I didn’t say you were gonna like it,” Dean huffed and rested his elbows on his knees, eyes gazing in a glare at the werewolf after his little tantrum of anger. He’d told him a lot, not the fact that he’d died a few times, but the more simple stuff, like the fact that he knew what Derek was and that he was a hunter out of commission. He even explained in emphasis, that he didn’t hunt the ones like Derek, the ones that don’t kill people. He said he used to hunt the bad guys and still, Derek had a minor anger-fit.

“You’re a hunter, and a _Winchester_!” he growled quietly and Dean shot up from his seat.

“And I said I wouldn’t hurt you. What part of that don’t you understand, Derek?” he was getting fed up and so frustrated with this wolf and his stubbornness.

“How do I know you won’t turn on me?!” now the werewolf was standing, scowling at him. “You’re a hunter! For all I know, you could kill me in my sle-,”

“I won’t kill you!” he cut in loudly, shutting the wolf up instantly. He calmed quickly, continuing quietly, but very firmly. “I won’t unless you do something that warrants it...” he paused, feeling his stomach clenching a little, but he hid the faint pain that came with it. He knew stress would be bad for the baby, so he tried to calm down fast. “Get it through your damn skull. I have a few friends that aren’t human, and I haven’t killed them. They’re _friends_... you’re the _father_ of my unborn kid, there’s not a snowballs chance in hell that I’ll kill you,”

Derek was still quietly regarding him, staring at him, but the frown was gone, the scowl and nasty look that had been on his face wasn’t there, and he felt relieved to note that. Now, he was just watching him, gazing at him.

“If you still don’t trust me... let me prove it,” he said calmly and reached out his hand, almost like he wanted to shake on it. He could see him thinking, glancing down to look at his hand and then back up.

“...okay...” Dean heard him reply flatly.

\--------------------

Derek was big on trust, it was everything to him, and he was giving a hunter a chance... again, but maybe it would be different this time. He was pregnant with his kid. That meant something. And he could see that Dean was serious, especially about this baby. He’d seen him rest a hand on his abdomen more than once since he told him about it.

He watched as the other man moved to sit back down, _is hand on his stomach_ again. The affectionate way he stroked showed that he cared for it, so he wouldn’t do anything to hurt it. Meaning he wouldn’t use it against him. Derek let a quiet sigh leave his lips and he hesitantly stepped over to where the _hunter_ sat, relaxing. He sat down next to him and gazed, his eyes trained on his face and then he looked down to his flat, toned stomach.

“Seven weeks,” he muttered, mostly to himself. For nearly two months, he was flat. He wasn’t showing or anything, he didn’t look any different from when they’d had sex.

“Technically, I’m three weeks in. The sac that holds the baby took up the first month, and, boy, was it a bitch,” he sighed, his eyes closing. He looked tired, drained in a way. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was because of the baby. He was sharing half of everything for it to survive and grow-

Derek snapped from his thought when he noticed Dean moving, his hand reaching out to grab his. He felt his warm fingers and palm on the back of his hand, gently guiding it to his stomach, where he lifted his shirt with his free hand and place Derek’s on the hot skin of his lower abdomen. It was different than hearing the faint heartbeats, actually _feeling_ them under all the skin and muscles, little, soft vibrations of the fetus. It was beautiful, incredible.

“You feel it?” he heard him ask with a quiet, gentle tone, the wolfs’ response being a subtle nod and a light smile. He hadn’t been lying about this, not that he thought he was. Derek had heard the heartbeats and smelt Dean’s state. There was no doubt that the guy was pregnant. He still wondered how though, like how in hells name did he get a _man_ in this situation?! He’d have to look it up or talk to some other werewolves or something. Maybe Peter would know. He was still in Eichon House, right? He may need to pay him a visit- Or wait, Deucalion was still around, he could give him a call.

Derek gently splayed and shifted his palm and fingers over the hot skin, gradually taking time to feel for the baby again. It just made him happier the more he felt it. He glanced up when he heard the deeper, slower heartbeat smoothing out, telling him that Dean was falling asleep.

“You want to use the bed?” the resisted saying _‘my bed_ ’ because it would feel too intimate. Yeah, he was basically his mate after this, but he felt that saying that would make them too close, too familiar, and he wasn’t really that ready to accept everything yet. He needed a little time to register everything about Dean and the baby.

Derek saw the subtle nod and stood up, reaching out both hands to help the hunter up. He gently and carefully pulled him to his feet and walked at his side as they stepped over to the hidden side of the Loft, where the bed was. He was actually thankful that he did some renovating, repairs and designing in the place now. It looked way better and cleaner and much more homely. It was safer too, so Dean was in no way going to get hurt here.

He noticed that the man was resistant, to help anyway, because as soon as he was standing, his hands were dropped and they reached the bed without Derek having to do anything, though he was only three weeks in... he didn’t need help. Not yet, anyway.

He took off his jackets, leaving himself in a body-fitting, black t-shirt and moved to sit down, tossing the clothes to the bottom of the bed. The hunter turned and lied down, kicking off his boots before lifting his legs up and turning onto his side, facing towards him.

“You gonna join me, or what?” Derek eyed him for a few seconds, his brow knitted lightly and the hunter turned over, onto his other side and shifted further onto the bed, like he was giving him room. Did he want to spoon or something? He let a little smirk cross his lips at the idea and decided to lean over the bed, moving to lie behind him, close to the point they were back to chest, like the morning after their one-night-thing. Derek reached his arm under his head and pillow and the other slid over the hunters’ waist, his hand gently pressed to his stomach with his fingers softly splaying over the skin. Dean was already asleep, his breathing having smoothed over and his heartbeat was as calm as it could be.

\-------------------- **(About 2 ½ hours later) Adam**

“He’s been gone too long,” Sam spoke tightly, his body too tense and rigid in his chair as he stared at his laptop screen. He’d been like this since they got back to the motel room and Adam was just tired of him repeating the same thing over and over. Yeah, he’d been gone a while, but how long did he expect it to take? A guy telling another guy that they were pregnant wasn’t exactly a ten minute thing. He was pretty sure that they might’ve still been talking about it.

“Maybe they’re talking over a few things. Maybe Dean’s giving Derek the days he can see the baby after it’s born, or something,” Adam inwardly scoffed at that and continued to read through the magazine Garth got him from the store.  

“No,” he said curtly and started tapping out on the pc, his face solid and unreadable. It a few minutes, but then he turned the screen towards them to show what he did. There was a zoomed in map up with a red spot flashing. “I pinged Dean’s cell. He’s here,” it actually irritated him that Sam looked mildly proud of himself. “C’mon,” the bigger man instantly stood and grabbed the car keys. He let out a pissed huff and frowned before standing up, the magazine still in hand as they moved to leave the room. Garth looked pretty sheepish as they walked out and towards the car. He could see that he thought it was a bad idea too.

\----------

Only a few minutes and they were outside of the building. It was like Sam couldn’t have cared less about the speed limits that were put around town, because he’d been going so fast that even with the seatbelt, Adam was holding onto the front seat behind Garth.

“Can you go any faster?” he commented quietly before stepping out of the car. He’d seen the frown shot his way, but ignored it in favour of staring up at a tall building with a massive window. The three stepped closer, making their way into the building with Sam going ahead, more focused on finding Dean than gazing at the very nice designs and wallpapers and carpets. There was barely anything in the main hall-thing of the building, but when they walked up the stairs to a massive metal, sliding door, which was opened from Sam, it was filled with homely furniture and objects. It was a nice place if you ignored the deep, animalistic growling on the furthest side of the room.

“Stay there!” the Winchester called out, his gun suddenly in hand and Adam glared at him. He was being too protective! Overprotective! Seriously! Dean said he had it and he trusted him with that, but Sam was... he was being an idiot right now.

“Sam, put the damn gun down,” they all turned to see Dean walking out from behind the wall, a hand rubbing his eyes. Had he been sleeping?

“But, Dea-,”

“I said, put it down!” he barked, cutting his brothers words. He could see that he was reluctant when he listened, slowly lowering the gun. The werewolf quieted down too, his growls having gone silent, but he still looked ready to attack with that scowl on his face.

“You were taking too long, we got worried,” _speak for yourself_. He huffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. He saw the little spark of amusement in Deans’ eyes when he’d noticed him glance his way. The three stepped further into the room as Dean and the wolf came over, everyone now standing closer.

“I didn’t give you a time I’d be back. I said ‘see you later’,” the older hunter just shook his head a sighed, like he actually expected this and was tired of it. “Derek, this is Sam, Adam and Garth. My two brothers and family friend,”

“And werewolf,” ‘ _Derek_ ’ added at the end, eyeing Garth over with a small frown. It was like he was gathering intel on him just by staring. “You smell new,” he commented.

“I-uh... I am, sort of. About three years now,” the lanky, hunter-werewolf laughed and stepped forward, reaching out a hand to the bulkier werewolf. “Garth Fitzgerald,” he grinned up at him, the other reaching out to shake as well.

“Derek Hale,” he nodded, no smile or smirk at all, this guy was like a brooding rock. Sort of reminded him of Castiel. Adam shook the thought and reached out a hand to him too, giving a quick, harmless, crooked smile as he grabbed his hand and greeted.

“Adam Milligan,” he noted the brow raise and the look he gave to Dean.

“Same dad,” the oldest brother supplied and Derek just nodded and shook his hand.

“So, what’s going on? What’s with the radio silence?” Sam chirped in, not seeming to want to shake hands with the guy that got their oldest brother pregnant.

“We had a good, long talk and I needed some shuteye,” said with a huff in his direction. “Derek let me use his bed since I was practically out on his couch,” he shrugged lightly and crossed his arms.

“Why didn’t you just come back to the motel? There’s a bed there for you,” was Sam really arguing about this? He was pretty sure Dean was going to want a word in private with him later, a long word. He’d already told everyone that he didn’t need baby-sitters and that seemed to have flicked something in Sams’ head, because now he was being too overprotective of him. And even Adam could see that Dean noticed it and didn’t like it. Derek too by the eyes he was giving him.

“Because I was here,” he shrugged and spoke flatly, it was like saying _‘duh_ ’ without the ‘ _duh_ ’.

“Yeah, but De-,”

“ _Dude, that sounds so close,_ ” he was pretty sure everyone turned towards the doorway when they heard the voices, two guys coming into view and Adam easily recognized one of them, the one he’d helped with the jeep and bags... and the keys that had been in his ass pocket.

“Yeah, was glad when that giant dude cut me off,”

“Still can’t believe you nearly called him hot-,” the two instantly shut up when they saw them all there, glancing over them with blown wide eyes. “Hi?” the messy, brown haired guy smiled awkwardly. Adam was actually more focused on the guy he’d helped out, seeing him stand there just as awkwardly with one hand playing with the hem of his shir- Whoa! Hot? The guy that cut him off? That was Sam and he- this guy was going to call him hot? Damn, he pulled!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little shorter than the others, but it's not by much, The chapters are normally 4.800-ish. This is 4.100. Hope that doesn't bother anyone, but I find it hard to write that much when I'm writing other things too. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!!!! Another chapter :) Hope you like it and I'm sorry for posting in a while. I've been working on something, my own book!!! I've been getting into it and completely forgot about ao3 until recently. Even finished one story, updated two chapters and posted a one-shot. Hope you likey!!

Dean wasn’t surprised to hear the shocked exclamations of ‘ _what_ ’ echo through Dereks’ Loft, their voices clearly a few votives higher. He took a quick glance across the room to see the two guys flicking their gazes between him and the werewolf frantically, like they really didn’t believe what he was saying. He was obviously telling them about their situation, the pregnancy and stuff.

The older hunter was sitting on the sofa, his family sitting around him. Garth and Sam were the careful ones at the moment, both on guard and senses sharp. He and Adam were the only ones that seemed at least calm and sort of relaxed. He understood why Adam was like that. The kid had enough trust in him to know that Dean knew what he was doing, and the younger hunter was emotionally screwed up. He could show that he was worried, but so far, Dean was the only one that could really _see_ it. He’d been through the same; he’d been to hell, for way longer than Sam did. He had more of a grasp on how Adam expressed himself. As of right now, he was giving one of the two guys his version of the _‘goo-goo_ ’ eyes. He was staring at one of them and would barely look away unless spoken to or when one of them glanced over after Derek said something. The three were having a chat about their current situation and why there were a few guys in his Loft.

“Aright, which one do you have the hots for?” he whispered to his youngest brother, who was sitting on his other side, away from the other brother and Garth.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Adam scoffed and kept staring, a faint smirk on his face.

“I call bullshit, which one?” he heard his brother sigh, a smile subtly curving at the corner of his mouth and he glanced at him, biting his bottom before turning back to the three.

“The lanky one that won’t shut up,” the mouthy kid? Really? He was practically the opposite person to Adam. He was completely animated, spoke 90 miles per hour and moved around a lot, all big and flashy. Well, there was that saying of ‘ _opposites attract_ ’.

“You really know how to pick ‘em,” he chuckled lightly and patted his brothers’ leg.

“Says the _hunter_ that’s gonna raise a _wolf-baby_ with a _wolf-man_ ,” damn, he got him there. Dean was happy that he whispered the hunter part, too, happy that he actually thought on it before saying it. He didn’t actually know if those two were werewolves like Derek.

“Touché,” he said as he shoved Adams’ shoulder, getting a little chuckle out of him and a shove back. This is what he wanted with Sam right now, just a calm, relaxed brother that made a few jokes and was easy to talk with. Actually, scratch ‘ _wanted_ ’, he ‘ _needed_ ’ Sam to be like this. And he really needed something to pass the time right now. He was bored, and he knew that teasing Adam about his ‘goo goo’ eyes for the mouthy kid would be really fun, it was just a little too soon. He didn’t want to scare him out of it. This was actually the first time the guy actually found someone attractive after getting out of hell, maybe he was slowly getting back into the world and starting to feel like his old self again, who knew.

“Got anything to pass the time?” he asked Adam, seeing him glance to him and raise a brow. “I’m bored,” and when he was bored, he’d normally search up a hunt, but that was _obviously_ out of the question now. He was out of commission for quite some time now.

“What’d you feel like doing?”

“Hunting, but...” he didn’t even need to finish the sentence and he could see his little brother glance down at his stomach before nodding his head in understanding.

“Yeah, I can totally see that happening soon,” that sentence was so full of sarcasm. It looked like he maybe had one thing in common with the kid Derek was talking to and that was the sarcastic attitude. “Hey, you got dads’ journal and that big, empty one with you right? You said you were gonna write up your own,” he shrugged and Dean definitely remembered saying that. He was going to do a few updates on his dads’ old book and write up his own one on the new things he and Sam went up against over the years, from their very first hunt to right before his pregnancy. The book was bigger and had more paper, so he had a lot more space to work with. And it would pass a lot of time while he was stuck at the Loft or Garths’ house. He didn’t actually know where he was staying, but he brought his empty journal just in case. He brought his dads’ ‘cause he usually did, out of habit or whatever.

“I left it in my duffle, that’s at the motel, right? Or is it in the car?” it’d be much easier if it was in his car because it was parked right outside.

“I put it in the motel room,” he turned to look at Sammy, seeing him stare at Derek from his seat. He was seriously still apprehensive and guarded? C’mon Sam, if he and Adam were fine with this, he should’ve at least been calmer and more relaxed. Dude needed to chill, man.

“Aright, I’ll let Derek know I’m going out for a bit,” he said as he pushed himself up and out of the seat.

“I’m coming too,” Adam followed him, standing up and giving him a crooked smirk before heading towards the door to wait for him. Dean turned to glance down at Sam, seeing him still sitting there with a frown on his face.

“You’re not coming?” it was more of a statement because he could see the strong distrust in his brothers’ face, just the creases in his forehead said ‘ _I don’t like this guy_ ’.

“No, I’m gonna stay here,” _to stalk and make sure he isn’t a bad guy that I can instantly shoot, not for the reason he got you pregnant and is a werewolf_. Dean joking assumed he left out as his brother tossed him the car keys and motel room keys, though he wasn’t too sure it was actually a joke with the way he just solidly stared at the werewolf.

He didn’t even say anything. Dean just shook his head lightly and made his way over to the werewolf, clearing his throat once he was close enough to get their attention. He instantly had Dereks’, seeing his snap his head around to eye him and watch him, waiting on what he was going to say.

“Hey, me and Adam are gonna head to the motel to get something,” he didn’t need his permission. He was just letting him know to keep him from freaking if he just left without a word.

“Oh hey, can Stiles go?” one of the kids asked, pointing at the one next to him. The guy stuttered for a few seconds, looking between him and the one that asked and he almost said no, until he reminded himself that Adam liked this guy. If they were in the same car they’d talk to each other and hopefully get something going. Adam needed a friend or a few, not just Dean and Sam and Garth. He needed his own friends, a crush would be good for him too. He needed to have a life outside of what they did and what Adam was stuck with.

“Yeah, if he wants to,” he shrugged and went to turn around, gesturing for the kid to come with before walking away. There was more stuttering and then footsteps were following him, telling him that the guy was coming with, giving a quick ‘ _Cya when I get back,_ ’ being tossed over his shoulder. Dean eyed Sam and Garth once more before walking out the door, Adam probably already down by the car.

\----------

They weren’t even halfway there when the kid started talking, making constant conversation. Adam brought up one or two things, but he was listening to him more than anything. Dean could actually see, whenever he glanced over at his brother in the passenger seat, that he was interested in what he was saying, like he was enjoying the kids constant babbling. It was sort of nice to see him like this, so interested in something or someone to the point that they had his full attention. He’d never seen him like this, before or even _after_ hell. And the guy was just babbling, about the most random of stuff and Adam was happily listening.

“Oh, by the way, how did you even get pregnant?” Dean almost swerved whe he suddenly asked that. It was fast, out of nowhere and blunt. Derek clearly told them about it, obviously not messing around with wasting time.

“Hell if I know. I only slept with him a few times,” he glanced at the kid through the mirror and back to the road. “One time he didn’t use a condom and I’m suddenly pregnant,” it was still weird to say it, like seriously weird.

“You never actually told me how you wolf-man met,” Dean scoffed at the nickname Adam now had for him, giving him a side glance with a smirk before deciding to give him a one sentence summary.

“At a bar. I was a little wasted and he offered me a room at an apartment of his before I drowned myself in Whiskey or decided to walk to the motel alone,”

**FLASHBACK (Dean’s not explaining this) (And the apartment room belonged to Peter before he bailed, just letting you know)**

He was sitting across from him, watching him while he drank through his whiskey. The guy just solely stuck to his beers, drinking one after the other without even looking buzzed or drunk. He wasn’t even lightly buzzed. The guy was having a leisurely drink.

It didn’t take long for the stranger to notice him looking or gazing. He actually glanced over his shoulder to be sure if it was actually him that Dean was staring at. It made him a little more interested, to see that he was that confident about himself, or the lack of confidence. How could a guy that hot be so unsure about his luck with looks and men and women? He’d let the guy bang him. And Dean never said that often.

But then... something changed in him. He looked a lot surer of himself when he let the smirk slip onto his face, his eyes getting a little hungrier as they eyed him. He was completely different from a few seconds ago.

\----------

Dean was taken to an apartment building, not that far from the bar. He’d have more than a few drinks, the other guy too, and they were heading for a room on one of the bottom floors. He couldn’t tell which room or what floor, but he was being taken there and he was so ready for what he hoped was coming his way. This guy was like... insane hot and gorgeous and he so wanted some of that.

It didn’t take long to get into his room and switch on a ligh or two. The door was locked behind them and that was when he felt his back hit the door, a mouth instantly on his, taking his breath away with a damn good kiss. There was tongue and everything and it was a freaking sin.

“Derek,” he rasped before getting in another kiss, nipping a little as he ducked down a bit and nipped at his jawline, sucking and kissing his way around to his ear. It was so damn good. Dean had never actually been a fan of being pinned to stuff, that was normally his thing, pinning others, but this guy was doing something that made him want it, want to be pinned. The pressure of being held to this door with that too hot of a body pressed against him... it was so good.

 “What?” he asked after only just registering what he said.

“My name... it’s Derek...” Dean shifted his hand, easily getting a hold on the guys’ face so he could run his tongue over Dereks’ moist, hot lips, seeing him open up and let him slip his tongue in, twisting it around and running it over his teeth and his own wet muscle. Only a few seconds and they were lightly panting against each other, Dean shifting a little to get him off. He was given a curious brow raise before he pulled away and the hunter got out of his grip to get his jacket off and shirt. Derek actually started doing the same as he walked away and further into the apartment. It didn’t take long to find the bedroom. Obviously he was going to be a bit of a tease, that feature showing when he turned around and subtly undid his belt, Dereks’ eyes completely focused on him as he smirked and walked backwards into the room.

“C’mon,” he called softly and seductively with a deep, rough voice.

Sure enough, he followed, looking almost predatory as he got closer and closer to him. He was a serious turn on. When he got close enough, Dean felt the guys’ hand reach up and rest on his chest, gently pressing against him until he dropped to sit on the bed, still being pushed until his back was on the bed and he was being leaned over by the bigger guy, his jawline starting to be sucked and kissed again. He moved further up, nipping slightly until he got to his ear, licking the outter shell and then lowering, sucking hard on his neck until he reached the crook of his neck. Dean had to tilt his head back, letting a light gasp leave his throat when blunt teeth ground around his adamsapple, sucking lightly and then dipping down to where his collarbones met in the centre. He slid his tongue into the little gap, hot and wet as he licked all the way up to his chin, his muscle flat and warm against his skin. It felt insanely intimate, something weirdly private about that action, but again, it felt really, _really,_ good. He let a long groan leave him when he did again, moving to the side and start at his jawline again.

Derek had a grip on his hip, his hold tight and solid as he kept his waist still. He hadn’t actually noticed his writhing until his pelvis was being held down.

He leaned down close, his body weight almost resting on him and dwarfing him a little. His build was pretty big and he clearly worked out, maybe a lot by the sheer size of him. He kissed him again, planting them on his jaw and neck and sucking hard after each one. It was really heating him up and it only just occurred to him that he may have had a huge thing for necks, Derek too, seeing as he really wouldn’t leave it alone.

Dean reached a hand up, his finger grabbing gently at his hair to get his attention. When he looked up, he leaned over, getting a good kiss out of him, tongue again. He explored a little, feeling the guys’ hands on his waist move a little, shifting to fully undo his belt, button and zipper. Their shirts were already gone and Dean could feel the intense heat of his skin. He was like a furnace. A walking furnace. He’d be great in the winter.

The hunter didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around his neck and shoulders, holding him close and feeling that warmth over his own torso. It was actually affecting him, making him arch up into his chest and stomach. Derek tilted his head, trying to get a better angle, which he did, and slid his tongue out, pressing and twisting around his in this hot and wet game of twister. He could feel the little bit of spit starting to slip out from the corner of his lips.

Dean unintentionally let out a moan when the guy suddenly rolled his hips down on him, a rough contact that felt way too good. The friction of the jeans just made it a little hard on him. He needed them off, Derek needed them off. They were both wearing too many clothes.

The hunter had to break the kiss, gasping a little for air when he’d lost a lot through the intense lip lock. Derek went straight back to his neck, still panting lightly too.

“Clothes off... right now,” Dean breathed out roughly. As soon as the words left his mouth, Derek was up, leaning away and reaching down to the Winchesters’ trousers, grabbing the hem of the jeans and underwear before pulling both down and from his legs, tossing them to the other end of the room. Dean was left there naked while Derek stood up and reached for his own trousers, unbuttoning them and sliding out of them. Only seconds later he was back on the bed and leaning over him, his hot and heating body pressed down on the hunters, warming him. The guys’ crotch was actually a lot hotter than anything, the blood having rushed there.

He subtly reached a hand down, letting his fingers skim over him as Derek concentrated on his neck and skin. His hand snuck between them and grabbed the guys’ dick, clenching and unclenching his hand in a massaging way that stopped him completely. He arched a little down into him, his teeth now biting lightly into his shoulder and he gasped a few times, making Dean smirk evilly.

He flipped them, their positions. Derek now under him and straddled his waist, looking down at him and seeing the dazed look he had on his face.

“I don’t do this, consider yourself special,” he muttered almost sexily as he leaned down and shifted lower on the bed, kissing and sucking on skin as he just lowered and lowered. He took a little time to lick at his naval, just above what he was actually about to focus on.

He reached a hand out and gently grabbed the base of his cock as he continued to lick lower, finally far enough down to kiss the bottom of his dick. He kissed it, sucked gently and slowly started moving up the shaft, his hand going with him. Once he reached the top, he sucked very softly at the tip, like he was suckling on it and then slid it into his mouth, tilting his head and bobbing just there on the tip.

He glanced up as he basically just suckled at the head, kissing and gently sucking before lowering slowly. Dereks’ eyes were closed and his mouth was a little open, letting air seep in and out to ease himself. He was more than likely trying not to thrust up into him. Dean was doing this because he actually wanted to and it was rare. He probably didn’t want to ruin that by bucking up into him and mouth-fucking him.

Dean actually wanted to be a bit of a dick and a huge tease. He smirked and ran his tongue into the slit of his cock, the tip of his wet muscle slipping between the skin and he instantly felt the muscles on the guys’ thighs tense. His body instantly went solid and he hissed, an aroused hiss. Slits were sensitive, he was very aware of that. And Derek still managed to have control over his hips. He kept them down and Dean was impressed by his willpower.

He was grinning around the head that was back in his mouth, slowly lowering on him before bobbing a little and then pulling off to crawl back up the bigger guys’ body. He didn’t actually get far though. They were flipped again, senses having come back to Derek and he was back on his back, staring up at the ceiling with the other guy at his waist, his back turned to him as he rested over him.

Dean never got a chance to say or do anything. The scorching heat that quickly engulfed him left him speechless and gasping. The head was in his mouth, half his shaft was in his mouth and he just kept lowering, not all the way to the point of deepthroating, but Christ!

“ _Uh, Derek,_ ” he managed to whine out and dropped his head back on the pillows, eyes closed and mouth open. He couldn’t not buck up into that damn mouth. It was unintentional, but he did. He thrusted up and the guy just letting him, along with his light bobbing. He sucked hard and his body tensed, it felt like he was pulled right in with that. He did it again and again and he arched his back, whimpering slightly. It was so good! And... that was when he stopped and pulled back, a smirk of his own on his lips and Dean had to curse under his breath. That was just mean, regardless of what the hunter did, this was just mean.

“All fours,” he practically ordered and it was an order Dean instantly obeyed. When Derek moved out of the way, to get a condom and lube from the drawer, the hunter took the time to turn over and get comfortable, resting on his wide spread knees and forearms, the arms crossed in front of him so he could rest his forehead on them.

It didn’t take long, he felt the bed dip in places and then hot hands were running up and down the backs of his thighs, really seductively and almost intimate again. It felt incredibly nice and he closed his eyes, letting him do it for a few seconds. It was odd, but nice, calming in a way. And then there was a little movement, something really hot and wet running up the back of his sac and up to his hole, dipping in a little and it sent rousing shudders up his spine. He arched a little.

“Oh, please tell me that’s your tongue,” he groaned, resting his forehead on his arms.

“It’s my tongue,” he confirmed for him, sounding a little amused by his reaction. He did it again, but this time, he dipped in further, letting his hot muscle linger before slipping back out and repeating. All Dean could really do was whimper, groan or arch and lean back for more. Each time, he just deepened and lingered longer. But on the last one, he didn’t lick up his sac, he just slid his hot tongue straight in, his mouth rimming his hole. It went pretty deeper than before and he gasped breathlessly, arching and feeling heat spread straight through his body from his dick and ass. It was intense and insane and _my god_! - He wanted Derek inside him. If he could do that with his tongue, just imagine what he could do with his cock.

Deans’ breathing hitched when he felt a finger being slowly pushed into him, obviously being a huge tease right now. He was more than lubed up by his tongue and he was so ready for him. He wasn’t some china-doll that would break if he got a little rough. There was a slow burn with the second finger, but that was gone instantly. At least he was moving a little fast with the fingers. He twisted them, his palm switching direction and he arched his back with it, feeling his insides being tugged on and pulled around a little.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” he groaned, trying to push back on the hand that started a scissor motion.

“Want me to hurry up?” Dean nodded and glanced over his shoulder. The basterd was still smirking, but wider and he was clearly enjoying this. Well, two could play at that game!

“ _C’mon, I need you inside me!_ ” he purposefully groaned and arched deep, pressing back on the hand with his eyes still locked on Derek and it freaking worked! With one word and the right movements, he’d stunned him for a few seconds. The smirk dropping and his eyes widened. He looked completely stunned.

Not long after, the fingers were taken out, being pulled from his hole and he reached to the side, grabbing the condom and lube. He worked fast and only a few seconds later, he felt the thick tip of his dick against his now spread cheeks and hole.

He tried not to gasp when he felt him press forward into him while he tried to stay perfectly still, the head slipping in. There was a slow thrusting motion as he got deeper and deeper, to sheath himself fully, and it felt really, _really_ good. His walls being tugged and pushed and the hot hands on his hips, holding him there. The heat in his body just grew and kept spreading, most of it building in his groin.

Dean closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his arms, focusing on the thrusting and feeling of Derek inside of him. He was hot, so warm, hatter than the rest of him, which was saying something.

He could feel the guys thighs hitting his, the skin on skin sound being music to his ears, along with the deep breathes Derek was taking to last. He probably wasn’t going to last that long, but neither was Dean. Being drunk made it a little faster for him because he wasn’t trying to ease himself, wasn’t trying to control how long he could hold it.

Dean gave a smirk and finally pushed back just as Derek thrusted forward into him, hearing him grunt and pant. The hunter was seriously panting too, his teeth clamping down on the skin of his forearms.

Every time the guy pushed forward, Dean pushed back, the skin on skin sounds getting harder and sweatier. He was seriously hot now, the room warming. And he was in the girls’ role. He was playing bitch, but it was really worth it right now, especially with this guy.

He gasped a little when he started thrusting faster, bucking his hips hard against him and going deeper. Dean was actually forcing himself to stay still, to stay put. He couldn’t help the moans and high groans that left him.

The heat was suddenly turned up when Derek leaned over him, his chest to the hunters’ back and sliding against him because of the sweat between them. There was a hand still holding him tight by the hip, but there was a hand next to his arm too, probably for stability while he was leaning over him. Derek was actually kissing him too, placing them over his shoulder with each deeper thrust.

He felt him suck hard at one area and Dean couldn’t help, but think that he may have a hickie after this. He really didn’t mind them, but Sam always- _No thinking of Sam! Not her-_

“ _Aaahh,_ ” Dean instantly saw white when Derek hit a particular spot inside him, making him just... stop thinking all together. He gasped and whined a little, feeling him slide in and out and hit the spot again and again. He was aiming for him, the beautiful bundle of nerves that wanted to be pelted with the head of Dereks’ dick. He didn’t even need to reach his own hand down to release himself. He could feel it coming, building and building faster and stronger. He was going to blow his load soon, and by Dereks’ frantic thrusts and his panting, he wasn’t far either.

He was actually right on time, the spasming of his shaft inside him exploded and he could feel the condom inflate at the tip while inside. The thrust and release pushed him, sending him over the edge to a climax and he blew right there with a whine and gasp, his seed spraying the sheets. He didn’t care, he was panting, sweaty, tired, and oh so used and he just rested there on his arms and knees with Derek still inside, taking a breather before actually pulling out of him and tossing the condom aside.

Dean dropped to his side, the other guy shifting to sit on the edge of the bed while facing him with a pretty big smirk on his face. He got up not long after, taking his time to grab the sheets and replace them and then he was on the bed, blankets done an replaced they were lying there, Derek cuddled up to him. It was nice, he’d admit that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter than the others, but there's a little more stuff happened. And it's mostly Adam-centric. There's more Adam in here than the others, since I wanted to get something going for him for all of this to work. I hope you enjoy.

Derek didn’t like the feel of the angry eyes on him, the accusing apprehension was like he was being blamed and the wolf wanted it to stop. He’d glanced over one or twice to practically glare at the hunter to make him stop and look away, but that was all he did. He couldn’t do more at the risk of pissing off the other father of his child. Dean said that he’d only kill him if he did something that warranted it, he didn’t know if growling at his brother was on that list. He was really tempted to tell him to stop, but he was afraid he’d piss him off more.

“I still can’t imagine you with a kid,” Scott chuckled after a few seconds, like he was trying to. The funny thing was, neither could Derek. He’d tried a few times, imagining himself holding a little toddler or baby, it was hard. Easy to imagine, but hard to process. It was something he had to work on.

And he had to get a few books, maybe read some stuff on the internet on how to handle a pregnant partner and how to properly handle a baby. He knew nothing of any of this. Cora was ten years younger than him, but he only baby-sat once or twice, Laura was there too. So he basically had no experience other than watching what his mother used to do. But he was ten at the time, so he didn’t remember a lot. He’d need some practise, he’d need to learn. Would Dean know how? Would he instantly know how to hold the baby and how to handle it after birth? Motherly instincts. Dean was definitely the mother in their situation, obviously he wouldn’t tell him that. That’d be like asking to be killed.

\-------------------- **Adam**

Adam was told to wait in the car with Stiles while Dean went to get the books, and he listened. He sat there, half turned on the front bench seat so he could look at the other human while he talked and babbled. He liked his babbling. It was something constant that he could focus on and it didn’t grind his hearing or anything. He had a nice voice, so many pitches, different volumes. It wasn’t just a flat tone that he’d get bored of. He was almost completely different with how he said stuff and the way he spoke. He was interesting and animated and Adam was enjoying the constant noise leaving the guys mouth. The continuous babbling was transfixing and absorbing. It had his focus almost completely.

“-I was totally grounded after that,” Stiles laughed a little, his eyes set firmly on him as he kept talking. “I’m lucky that I don’t get hangovers,” he shook his head. Everything he’d said so far and the Alpha attacking them at the school was what caught his attention, and the fact that he got shit-faced drunk afterwards to cheer up his friend, _who couldn’t get drunk_. Adam never actually met any other werewolves aside from Garth and Bess. And the concept of an Alpha werewolf was pretty interesting. Obviously he wasn’t going to snoop or anything. That’d be stupid since he was in wolf territory.

“So? What about you? Any thrilling supernatural stories you got involved in? Can’t imagine you _not_ being a part of something, since you hang with two hunters and a werewolf of your own,” the guy leaned forward and crossed his arms over the front bench shoulder-rests. He looked pretty curious, his smile still there while he waited expectantly. Adam actually scoffed through his nose, letting out a quick puff of air.

“My story... it’s a little different,” he eyed him for a second, seeing his eyebrows rise. He wanted more, he guessed. He was waiting for more than just one crappy, little sentence. “I-uh... I didn’t actually meet Dean and Sam until after I died and came back,” he nodded and dropped his eyes, thinking on what happened. Now that he thought about it, he was too passive. Even the thought of what happened didn’t bother him too much, even less, at all.

“A ghoul killed me and my mom because of John, our dad. He killed the ghouls father or something and we paid for it,” he shrugged a little, seeing the faint grim look appearing in the guys face. “Anyway, I was in heaven, all happy and peaceful. And then I’m talkin’ to some Angel, Zachariah. He tells me I’m made for great things, to be this... _‘vessel_ ’ for the Arch-Angel, Michael. Turns out I wasn’t, but instead I was this piece of bait for-,” he wasn’t sure he should tell him. “-another guy, someone seriously important. Long story short, because Michael couldn’t have this guy, he took me and used me as his vessel. Lucifer had another guys’ body and we were supposed to duke it out, supposedly supposed to destroy half of the world, give or take. That didn’t happen and I ended up in hell, in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer,”

All through his story, he sounded so flat, so passive and he hated the fact that he sounded so unaffected by it all. This was a traumatic story, and yet, he wasn’t at all bothered by it. Having your soul battered to hell and back, _literally_ , really screwed up the way he expressed everything.

“... Dude...” Adam looked over at him, seeing the completely shocked emotion spread over his face, his eyes wide with awe and wild curiosity. “-you mean like... _the real Lucifer?_ As in... Satan? You met Satan?”

“Yeah, he’s a total dick,” he muttered. He wasn’t lying, he was an unbelievable douchebag, but he could be chill every now and again, when he wasn’t arguing with the other Angel. Seriously, it was like living with the ‘Sex and City’ versions of Sam and Dean whenever _they_ started fighting. They always bitched about something. They were like big kids.

“And you’ve been to Hell? You were dragged from Heaven just to wind up in Hell? Dick-fuckin-move,” Adam scoffed at that brought his leg up onto the bench, his back now resting against the door. He was turned a bit more towards Stiles now, seeing the half crooked smile on his lips.

“I was...” he noticed the hesitation, the massive spark of it flashing across his face. “... I was possessed like two years ago?” he asked himself, like he was trying to pinpoint how long ago it actually was. “Yeah, ‘bout two years. And... It didn’t turn out good. People... died, one of my friends, my best friends girlfriend,” his voice was a little cracky here and there, and the expression that crossed his face. He could tell that this was eating at him, the thought and the memories coming back. He knew that feeling, almost all too well. “I couldn’t stop myself,” He didn’t want Stiles to push it down, it wasn’t a good move. Speaking about was the better idea, and no he wasn’t thinking about this in a therapists point of view, like the whole faucet talk and ‘letting the water run’ shit. He was pretty sure he could actually help here, with this problem. Adam learned how to handle his nightmares, the memories of hell and burning and the torture. He could help Stiles where he couldn’t help himself.

“...Stiles,” he called as gently as possible, catching the little scared twitch before he looked at him, right in the eye. “Whatever possessed you, could you feel the things emotion? The feelings it had?” he got a seriously timid nod, his throat bobbing when he swallowed. “Well that wasn’t _you_. That was the thing that was controlling you, making you hurt others. It wasn’t _you_ who decided to be possessed, it wasn’t _you_ who decided to kill people, and it definitely wasn’t _you_ who decided to take your friends girlfriends’ life. That was all the douchebag that decided to possess you,” maybe, depending on how long he was staying here, he could help. If they were staying for a pretty long time, then he could help in the long run, take his time taking the pressure off of this guy.

“He... he used my bod-,”

“That doesn’t make it your fault,” he sat forward, now right in line with Stiles and facing him with a firm look. “It only means that he used your body, you had no other part. It’s like saying Michael used me to destroy half the earth and I get the blame for something I couldn’t control,”

He noticed the way Stiles’ eyes dropped, down casting for a moment before looking back up without saying anything. He didn’t like the silence, especially not from this guy. He barely knew him, but he was sure that him being quiet wasn’t a good sign. Adam let a sigh slip his lips and he shifted onto his knees, now completely facing him, kneeling on the bench right in front of him.

“I’ve had a good few years with this... _experience_. I’m no expert on possession or nightmare crap, but... I’m here if you want or need me,” this was way too sappy for him, even with the lack of emotion, but he wanted to help him if he could. And he was very hopeful that Stiles saw that he was being genuine and not judging in any way. He was more than sure that others just pitted him and said ‘ _they were there for him_ ’ out of pity and sympathy.

“That’d be awesome,” he let a smile grace his lips, but he could see it was forced. “Here, gimme your phone,” Adam did as he said, shifting to reach into his pocket to grab his cellphone and pass it over to the backseat. He moved again, until he was sitting against the bench, side on again like he was before, his arm resting on the shoulder-back of the seat, one leg bent up. He could hear the tip-tapping of the buttons being pressed, easily assuming that he was getting the guys number for texting and/or phone calls later on. He liked the idea of being in contact with him, it brought a faint warmth to the pit of his cold, broken being. Way too much of a dramatic way of putting it. He felt fuzzy? Like he was wrapping himself up in a big, warm blanket during winter... whatever, he felt good knowing they could talk...

“You better not have made out in my car,” Dean stated firmly as he jumped back into the driver’s seat, drawing a surprised yelp from Stiles and making Adam scoff. He saw him coming, guessing the teen didn’t, too busy messing with his phone to notice.

“Oh yeah, totally did. Even had sex,” he joked, hearing the badly hid cackle from the backseat, glad to know he wasn’t one of those shy guys when people talked about sex.

“If you ever have sex in my car, you’ll end up in a wheelchair with no dick,” he was so tempted to laugh and make a great comeback, but Stiles actually winced at the thought, cutting off whatever went through his mind at the time.

“Yeah, if we ever have sex, it definitely won’t be in here. I like my dick where it is,” Adam had to hide his smirk at the idea of having sex... and with Stiles. It was a really nice thought, like they were on a bed, Adam on top and being a huge fuckin’ tease. Or Stiles riding him or even Stiles topping was an odd, but really nice thought... he needed to stop thinking. _Down mini-Adam, down boy._

\-------------------- **Derek**

His attention was taken from Scott when he heard the approaching footsteps, his eyes snapping to the bolt door when it opened and Dean and the two guys came walking in, the hunter ahead of the other two. Derek gave him a subtle nod when he looked over, the man giving him a crooked smirk in response and heading to the sofas. His attention was stuck now, his focus deciding to linger on him. He definitely remembered one of the reasons why he bedded this guy. That damn body of his and his unintentionally sexy stride. He walked around like he owned himself perfectly and took no shit, which he didn’t.

“So, what’d I miss?” Stiles came up to them, his brows raised. Derek actually frowned at him for a few seconds, catching his odd scent. There was a lingering glumness there, like it passed and now he was feeling alright again and there was definite arousal that had been there, the scent tangy and catching, a little sweet. “What?” he looked away when he heard the questioned aimed at him. He wasn’t going to ask about it, he’d rather not catch anything Stiles related.

\-------------------- **Adam**

It was getting later, the night slowly shadowing the town. It a while, but everyone was calm and sitting around the sofas, Derek and Dean were together, Sam on his other side, away from the werewolf. Garth was sitting next to him and Adam had reluctant got comfy a seat away from them, deciding to sit with Stiles and Scott as the group just awkwardly sat in silence. The only thing that was actually making noise was Stiles and even Adam joined in, a good conversation drawing out between them. Scott seemed happy about it, a smile on his lips and a brow raised aimed at them as they just talked about the most random of shit.

They were on MARVEL and DC heroes when it was about time to leave. Dean was falling asleep against Derek, his head tilted down a little while Sam looked very disproving, but he let him. And eventually, Garth shot up, wanting to get the awkwardness out of the way and get going back to the motel.

“I’ll go wait in the car. Adam, you comin?”

“Wait, what?” he looked to Stiles, seeing the surprise on his face and then watching as he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, staring at the time. “Christ, it’s ten already? Where the hell did all that time go,”

“Out the window,” Scott chuckled as he stood up, seeming to decide that it was time they got going too. Adam stood not a beat after, giving a little stretch with his arms reaching over his head before he turned to face Stiles, about the same time he got up from the seat too.

“Guess I’ll text you later?” he muttered quietly, eyeing the other human and seeing him grin a little and nod.

“I’ll be waiting, man,” he chuckled and gave him a shoulder pat before turning away and leaving with the brunette werewolf. Adam stood there for a few seconds, his eyes trained on the door before he cleared his throat and turned to glance at Dean, who looked like he was just stirring and waking up to everyone in the room. He rubbed his eye with one hand, running it over his face before glancing around at them.

“What’s up?” he asked groggily.

“You fell asleep,” Sam pointed out stiffly, his eyes twitching to the werewolf on the other side of Dean every now and again. Someone really needed to talk to him about this over protective shit. He didn’t want Dean doing it again because it would end up in an argument again and stress was something he really shouldn’t have and this would cause so much of it. Either he or Garth needed to do this. Adam could probably do it, since he was so passive and dead to everyones problems, apart from Deans’ and Stiles’. He actually gave a damn for them and they cared enough to return it.

\-------------------- **Dean**

He was tired again, exhausted even. He really didn’t like that he kept falling asleep everywhere, but he guessed the kid was taking almost half of him to grow. He’d glad give it to ‘im.

“Aright, go on, get goin’. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,”

“You’re staying here again?!” Dean actually turned to look incredulously at Sam, his brow knitted deeply at him. He thought they were passed all of the fucking hissy fits and tantrums about where he was staying and what was going on. Yeah, he’d stay in the motel every now and again, but he thought Sam would get that he was safer with Derek than anywhere else, especially under his circumstances. Even Garth said that he would be safer with him. Didn’t he get that?

“Yeah, I am,” he said firmly, knowing that Derek would agree without even saying anything. “I’ll be fine, get goin’,” he was so tempted to order him with his last two words, seeing the reluctance before he stood up and practically stomped out of the room, Garth following behind and Adam giving him a smirk and eye roll before leaving too. At least he seemed to have the idea and sense. He needed to have a good, long conversation with Sammy, one that he was sure his brother would listen too. Hell, he was going to use dads’ tone if it got him somewhere.

“Why’d you bring him here?” Derek whispered exhausted as he pulled me closer and rested his head on Deans’ shoulder. The hunter scoffed and reached a hand up, patting the werewolfs’ cheek. At least him and the wolf were getting a little closer, touching like this didn’t seem like too much of a problem. Even though they had sex and saw everything of each other, things got a little physically awkward for him after the whole ‘ _Hey, I’m pregnant_ ’ shtick.

“Thought you two could talk it out, guess it wasn’t a great idea leaving you guys together,” he dropped his head back against the others shoulder, feeling him nuzzle into the crook of his shoulder. “And hey, gotta meet the family sometime, right?”

“I think I’m more nervous around your brother than the Argents,” Derek mumbled into his neck, his words a little muffled. He even kissed a few times, subtle and only lasting a second, but it felt like they were slowly getting closer, mentally and physically.

“And why’s that?” Dean yawned, already getting an idea on why his brother would be a more intimidating guy than the... whoa, Derek knew the Argents? The Winchesters knew them, but that was from multiple hunts together when he was young and his father was still around. Kate was creepy, a bit of a bitch in more than a few ways. Dean usually stuck around the son, Christopher. He got along better since he had a thing for cars at the time too.

“The fact that he has a nasty glare and hates me, gives me the idea that he’s not afraid to shoot me if I slip up,” he said with a bit of a growl to his voice, and it wasn’t the type of growl where he was angry or hated something. It was more of a growl to just faintly stimulate Dean, the vibration sparking his senses and making his heart skip and cause him to heat up a little.

“He’s not afraid to, he will be if I catch him threatening you,” he murmured, relaxing back into the werewolf. He was surprisingly comfy for a wall of muscle. “Oh hey, did you know my younger brother, Adam, has a thing for your spangly, babbling, human friend?”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, that’s him,” he gave a half-assed thumbs up to confirm it. “Thought it was pretty interesting, since he has trouble with emotions and expressing them... he seems happy when the kids’ around, and he’s only known him for a few hours,” it was odd, but as long as Adam was at least a little happy with someone, even if he’d only known him for a day, it kept Dean happy to see him smile.

“I noticed that. At first I thought he was just really laid back, but there... it felt like there was something else causing it,” he sounded almost confused, like he couldn’t actually tell what was up with him. Guess he’d have to explain it, or see if Adam wanted to tell him himself. It’d be better if he did, since it wasn’t really Deans’ place to say anything.

“I’ll see if he wants to talk about it. Honestly, it’s pretty interesting if you shrug off all of the bad parts, that’s what he tends to do,” it was what Dean tended to do to. And before the conversation decided to get crappy and gloomy... “Mind if I get to bed?” he yawned again, trying not to stretch since Derek seemed comfy at the moment.

“Nah, carry on. I’ll be there in about an hour or so,” and what was he going to do for that hour? “You need bedpants?” the wolf asked politely. Dean gave a nod and reluctantly pushed himself up, Derek following suit and he made his way across the room towards the bed. “You’ll also need bigger shirts before too long,” he really didn’t like the idea of getting fat because of the pregnancy, but he could lose it pretty fast after the baby was out. Workouts were an occasional thing, but he could get into it if he really needed to, which he would.

“I could just steal yours or Sammy’s, his shirts would be like a dress on me,” he laughed tiredly, hearing the werewolf scoff. He wasn’t joking though, Sams’ shirts would hang off of him like a ball-gown.

“You can use mine for now,” he said with a chuckle and Dean moved to sit on the edge of the bed, suddenly hesitant when he remembered the reason as to why he hadn’t taken his shirt off at all since they were together. Derek hadn’t seemed to noticed during all the sex and the night they had. The hand prints on his shoulders. How the hell hadn’t he seen them?

“You’re such a gentleman,” he teased, giving him a smirk and seeing the crooked grin slip across his face as he tossed the pjay pants over at him. Guess he had to show him sooner or later, preferably sooner to get all of the shit out of the way. He’d have to tell him parts of his life story if they had to raise a baby together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya'll think? You enjoy? Let me know what your favourite part was, mine was the Adam/Stiles part in the car :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've found a few ways to lengthen this story. A big thanks goes to holaworld for one or two :) I can finally get this story going again. Said I wouldn't take too long ;D and I made it a little longer than usually as a sorry.

**\---------- 6 weeks into pregnancy**

Derek couldn’t help watching him while he slept, just eyeing him while he lied there and looked like he was in complete peace and ignorant to the world. He was a month and a half into the pregnancy, six weeks, and he was starting to show... or to a werewolfs’ perspective anyway. To anyone else, they’d think that he gained some abdomen muscle, but Derek could tell that it was the sac pressing and attaching itself to the walls of muscle in his stomach, pushing and growing slowly. And the intoxicating smell was gradually getting strong with that growth, the scent of a pregnant being. Woman smelt vibrant and the practically glowed, but Dean, his was so much stronger and it was more than a little addicting to be in his presence.

He was somewhat glad that it was only stronger to him because it was his seed that made the fetus. There was a part of him inside of the hunter and that was what drew him and made him smell so alluring and enticing. It was what made the male protect the female in a wolf pregnancy scenario. The scent, the knowing that it’s their child. It forced them to protect, to care for. And he wanted nothing more than to do that now that the scent was there and it was clear that the baby and Dean were hi-... _That the baby was his_.

He was never going to repeat that outloud. He felt the tug that they were his, but he knew Dean wouldn’t like it. Just the thought that the hunter would avoid him if he said it hurt. And it would hurt more if Sam were to find out. The younger hunter would gladly skin him.

\----------

Sam was possessively overprotective, recurringly showing up when Derek spent most of his time with Dean. He was still a part of Scott’s pack, and as such, he had a few duties, until Liam had the experience he and Scott would be satisfied with. For now the Hale was second in command, until Dunbar stepped up his game. That was also one of his jobs, he was training the youngest wolf. McCall said that he could backup and look after the hunter while in his situation, and ‘ _be with his family_ ’ as he stupidly put it, but he knew that Dean could easily take care of himself and he was safe at his Loft with Adam, Garth and Sam, and he was more than sure that Dean wouldn’t like him hovering around and following him because he wanted to keep an eye on him. Though for the last three weeks, Dean had been hanging around them, a majority of the time at Dereks’ side and learning stuff about them. He seemed mildly interested in the pack and seemed to want to get know them and him and try to learn their dynamics.

He was gathering research, maybe for that book-journal thing he was writing up. Maybe instead of watching to gain info, which would take some time, he could give him the Hale bestiary that’s passed through the family. Derek knew where it was and knew that the Winchester would appreciate it. And he had training later with Liam, so he could get it then, after they finish. He’d have enough time, he’d just be a little late in getting back to the Loft.

“The mouthy kid was right, you’re a lurker,” Derek scoffed at the groggily spoken sentence. He would’ve thought that Dean noticed that beforehand. He’d admit that he _did_ lurk and linger around a lot, but that was only because he wanted to really make sure that Dean was fine, even if he was adamant that he was. He didn’t want to admit that he sounded a bit clingy in that regard.

“Just watching,” he shrugged, his shoulders rubbing against the back rest of the sofa at the bottom of the bed.

“Doesn’t sound creepy at all,” he pushed himself up onto his elbows with a smirk directly aimed at Derek. He got up even further, crossing his legs under the blanket and using his hands to hold himself up, palms flat on the mattress behind him. Derek could actually see the very, _very_ faint curve of his stomach. It was there. And he couldn’t keep the small, soft smile from growing on his face.

“What’re you smiling about,” Dean asked him with a raised brow, looking at him oddly. And the werewolf swiftly pushed himself to stand, having had this sudden urge to feel. It would be the first actual time that he did this... did this properly anyway. He never really had the chance.

He sat himself down on the edge of the bed, close to the hunter, where the scent was only a little spicier, and then reached out, ignoring the look of realization on Deans’ face as he gently and softly placed his warm palm on the lower half of his stomach, the nerves in his hands feeling the light fuzz and soft skin and then feeling what was under. He looked deeper, using his actual werewolf senses to catch the tiny, speeding heartbeat of the baby and the deep, calm beat of man he was currently touching. They had a rhythmical sync to each other’s heartbeat, but with the babys’ having multiple before Deans’ next ‘thump’.

“Beautiful,” he muttered quietly to himself, just happily listening to them. He could listen for ages, to both of them and he seriously wouldn’t get bored of it. It was all incredible.

“Talkin’ about the baby or me?” he heard the hunter tease and Derek scoffed and glanced up at him, seeing the wide smirk on his face. His instant thought was that they were both beautiful to him, he had the urge to say it too, but wasn’t sure how Dean would take it. It’s not like he wasn’t, and the hunter should know that. He was a damn beautiful man, and Derek wasn’t oblivious to that, nor the smell still lingering. It was mildly dazing him, filling his senses.

“Both,” he decidedly stated with a tiny crack to his tone, and seeing the resisted bashful look in the mans’ face. He easily composed himself, even before Derek answered, so he wouldn’t actually show that he liked the answer, or was embarrassed by it.

“Sappy basterd,” he heard him mutter quietly as he looked away and carefully dropped back to lying down, his eyes closing when he got comfortable. The werewolfs’ eyes slowly glanced across him, looking him over with his hand still on his stomach. Dean didn’t seem to mind, and then he looked to his shoulder, seeing the tinted, lifted skin where the redish handprints scarred his upper arm. He’d told him everythin-... well, not everything. He was vague about the entire story, but he was honest-ish when talking about the scars. About an Angel, Castiel, who gripped him tight and dragged him from hell. Apparently, the ‘gripping’ left marks and they weren’t going to heal because of how pure and untainted the Angel had been. Dean had said that he was pretty sure that even werewolves wouldn’t have been able to heal from being touched by an Angel.

It didn’t scare him or anything, but the thought of an Angel being able to scar them and they wouldn’t heal actually unnerved him a little. If he hurt Dean, he was majorly screwed, but obviously he wouldn’t. He’d try his best not to. His partner-record was just a little shitty and he needed to change that.

They talked about wolves, about Derek’s breed and the mutated wolves that derived from them. He liked how curious he’d been about it all, like he wanted to learn.

He could admit to himself that he really did like this man. He was amusing, curious, sensible and he was challenging, he was defiant and he liked that part the most. Because of whom Derek was and how he acted around others, he normally got what he wanted or led a plan and had his opinion easily taken in, but with Dean... he had to actually work for it and even then, he was still being defiant. It was fun and Derek would describe his fascination of it with ‘addiction’. He liked him fighting back, arguing against him, not letting him have something or get something without actually getting verbal and a few times, Derek actually growled at him because of it. The hunter didn’t seem bothered at all, he knew he wouldn’t hurt him, and he just called him a child, some kid having a tantrum and having more ‘bark than bite’. He loved it.

“I need to get going. I’m training Liam,” he said quietly, still watching the hunter from his place on the edge of the bed. He still had his hand on him, soft and gentle on his stomach. Dean turned his head towards him and gave a crooked smirk, leaning up a little as Derek leaned down to him. They’d done this a few times, trying to get an idea of where this was going. After some thought, they both agreed that they couldn’t just be acquaintances, not with the fact that Derek got dean pregnant. There had to be some type of connection between them. And that was when the wolf told him about his increasing pregnant pheromone scent. He laid it out on the table and said that it would get harder for him to keep his hands off of him as the pregnancy progressed.

So they came to the conclusion that they’d just do whatever felt fine. Derek could do whatever he wanted. If he needed to touch, they would. If he needed to hold him, in the none-sexual way, they would. If Dean wanted to do something, they most definitely would.

Though from Dereks’ point of view, it felt more like the hunter was taking care of _him_ , letting him do whatever he wanted if he needed it when Dean was the one that should be being cared for and held and touched and kissed whenever or if ever he wanted it.

The werewolf reluctantly pulled away from the man, seeing the still tired smile aimed at him and he just grinned back before moving back, unwillingly taking his hand from the hot skin on his stomach and trying hard to ignore the scent trying to pull him back. He still listened to the rhythmical heartbeats, even as he crossed the room and grabbed a load of training gear from the sofas, a majority of the things he’d used when he was young to gain more control and stability.

Derek took one last look over his shoulder, seeing the hunter give a lazy wave before the wolf nodded a ‘ _see you later’_ and then turned to leave. He wasn’t worried about leaving him there alone. Stiles and the hunters’ brothers and pal were waiting outside. He knew this because the werewolf had heard them. And he was pretty sure that Stiles was there because Adam was. Over the last few weeks, they’d been getting closer and he could _smell_ the hormones leaving the pack human. Deans’ brother seemed to have a strong fondness for Stilinski too, but like his pregnant hunter said, he had trouble expressing himself. So, he never really picked anything else up, he was just strongly passive about everything and seemed a little more alive when Stiles was around. That was what made him agree with Dean that Adam maybe had a thing for the other human.

He made his way down the stairs of the loft, squinting his eyes for a moment when he walked out into the blaring sun. He was glad for this weather, because it meant that Liam would have to try a little harder. The heat would be tiring him and he’d have to try and ignore it while they fought and trained. Being ignorant to certain things had to come to him as second nature if he wanted to find something with his senses. The burning heat of the sun was one of those things to be ignored.

“Hey,” he glanced over to Garth, seeing the crooked smile on his lips as he stepped over, Adam and Stiles following behind. Sam instantly just ignored him and stomped passed, heading for the doors he just stepped through. He’d have to talk to him eventually, for Deans’ sake, but he didn’t like the thought of facing him and telling him that he needed to get his head out of his ass and actually spend a few hours talking and actually getting to know each other. He’d do it for the older hunter, but he wouldn’t like it.

“Morning,” he muttered as they got closer, within a few feet. He gave a forced smile and looked the three over.

“You off to train Liam?” Stiles asked, gesturing to the equipment and then pocketed his hands. He seemed a little interested, though Derek could tell he was a little focused on Adam standing closer than necessary. The youngest hunter just seemed to unintentionally gravitate towards him, unconscious of his movements.

“Yeah, I’ll be gone a bit later than usual. Need to grab something from my vault,” he mentioned and gradually stepped around them to his own car in the garage across the street, where their cars were, the Impala and Jeep. His Camaro was parked next to the crappy, old, bright blue truck.

“Alright, see you later, man,” the spazzy human smiled and waved before turning around and following Garth and Adam into the building. He could already faintly hear Sams’ voice up in the loft, talking to Dean. Speaking of, he had to pick up more food later on in the day too. They ran out of those chicken fillet things that the hunter was craving. He could help the smile that grew on his lips when he remembered that beaming grin the hunter had on his face when he saw the same exact pack of fillets in the store that he’d been eating before he came to Beacon Hills.

He tossed the equipment into the trunk, a few things being thrown into the backseat because lack of space. He was tempted to leave all this stuff in the vault. They didn’t train that far from the place and he needed to go there anyway. So leaving them there should be fine.

\----------

“About 35 feet?” the younger werewolf questioned with strong uncertainly. He was close for a beginner, impressively close, but he was off by nine. It wasn’t bad at all, especially since he hadn’t had that much training to begin with. Scott only physically trained him before Derek returned. He didn’t think about the training needed for the senses.

“Squirrel, to your right,” he could easily hear it, and see it if he shifted his eyes. He waited for Liam to turn in that direction and try to find it, his eyes turning golden yellow and squinting to try and see. From here, he could tell it was twenty-seven feet, climbing a tree to get the nuts.

“I can’t...” he trailed, getting a little frustrated. It was clear that he was trying to find something that was further away than the bird. He was completely overlooking the gap between them and the little creature. He stretches his senses _over_ the animal when he should be spreading them and letting them flow _across_ and _through_ everything. And this was down to Scott training him as a fighter, not a hunter.

“Okay, let’s try this...” he paused, moving to stand next to him and then crouching, gesturing for him to do the same. When he did, Derek reached his hand to the ground, Liam following suit and pressing his hand into the dirt and gravel and dead leaves. “Imagine your senses as visible air, like mist, imagine that you can manipulate it. Imagine it running down your arm and onto the ground,” he glanced at the young wolf, seeing his furrowed brow. He was trying to concentrate, he could see that.

“Okay...” he said quietly, seeming to slowly get the idea.

“Force it to spread out, covering everything ahead of you. The ground, the logs, the bottoms’ of trees, the plant-life, the animals,” he got quieter, almost whisper as not to disturb his train of thought and focus. “Imagine it covering the nature in front of you and around you,” he watched the kid, seeing the strong focus, the fixed concentration. Derek was pretty impressed with this. He was clever and listened well. This form of training could actually help his anger issues too, which was one of the reasons he thought about it. It was calming, it forced them to think of something peaceful and soothing. Imagining a cool mist spreading and blanketing the ground and nature in a vast forest like this was a comforting and relaxing thought. If Liam imagined it when he got angry, it would, no doubt, help him.

“28 feet?” Derek pulled himself from his thoughts and decided to find the squirrel again, and it had moved... by one foot.

“Dead on,” he smiled a little and gave a praising strong pat on his shoulder. “Good job,” his smile widened a little when the kid turned a beaming grin on him. Derek could feel pride from this day. Liam impressed him and he learnt a new little trick to using his ranged senses, a trick he taught him. He so wished that when he came back after Laura’s death, it was Liam he had to train instead of Scott. He knew that meant that Liam would’ve been Peters’ Beta, but the kid was easier to train and he actually listened instead of drooling all over some girl like a love-sick idiot.

“Same time, three days,” he said after pulling himself from his thoughts. That would be Tuesday. His training sessions were twice a weeks, so Tuesday, Friday, and then it changed to Monday, Thursday, and then Sunday, Wednesday. Liam was fine with it. If he didn’t have practice, he’d show up straight after school, but if he did, then they’d wait until after. He rarely missed training, unless there was an away/home-game or he was at a pack meeting or sick. Though he never got sick, werewolf metabolism.

“How’d you get someone pregnant?” Derek instantly dropped the equipment he’d been picking up at the time, almost choking before he stared over at the kid. Obviously he knew how to get a girl pregnant. So, Derek assumed that Scott told him about Dean. But just to be sure...

“You’ve had sex-ed in school... right?” he asked rhetorically, seeing him falter for a moment, dropping his eyes to not look at him.

“Ye-yeah, I meant-uh...” yeah, okay. So Scott or Stiles told him. It was written all over the kids’ face that he was trying to be subtle about it. ‘ _How did he get a guy pregnant,_ ’ was what he was trying to ask.

“I’m not too sure,” he started, getting Liams’ attention again. “I’ve never heard of werewolves impregnating guys. It’s a first,” he started picking the stuff again, making sure he had a good hold on everything. “I’m thinking that my familys’ bestiary has something on male pregnancy. I’m not getting my hopes up though,” if he hadn’t heard of it, and there hasn’t been anything like this with other werewolves, then there might not be anything in the family book...

“What-uh... what’s he like? Scott said he was a hunter,” so Scott. Okay. He’d be having a few words with him about secrets later.

“Yeah, he’s a hunter, currently out of commission because of me,” he scoffed, grabbing the last few things with Liams’ and heading down the trail to his car. “He didn’t seem to care about giving up hunting for a while. He assured me that the pack is safe with him. He won’t hurt any of us,” he shrugged, awkwardly reaching into his pocket to grab his keys before opening the boot to toss somethings in. “Dean cares,” he shrugged again. He remembered a few times where the hunter seemed to genuinely care about them. Groggy sleep-talking gave him the idea too. “He loves the baby, even though it might be a werewolf and that a werewolf impregnated him,” the actual thought was calming, it warmed him and comforted him that he loved the baby and wouldn’t hurt it just because it might turn out as a werewolf. It showed that he really did care for it, and intern, Derek really, seriously liked that part of the man.

“Do you love him?” Derek stopped for a moment, his brow furrowing. He turned to stare curiously at the kid. He didn’t actually... he didn’t know what to say or think about this. His mind just went completely blank and his only response was confusion. Though Liam didn’t seem to notice since he just carried on talking. “I mean, it sounds like you really like him, and the guy gave up hunting for a werewolf baby and came all the way here just to tell you he’s carrying your baby... and he’s staying here with you... for you-,”

Pressure, he could feel it building in his head and getting heavier and it was starting to pound. His heart was speeding up and his breath was coming in short pants. He could feel them getting shorter and shorter, his head starting to lighten. Too much air. His chest was tightening and his body was buzzing and shaking in little frantic bursts.

“Derek?” he heard Liam called to him. But he didn’t register it completely. He was feeling panicked, he knew this, this reaction. It was like he was going through shifting training again. His body buzzed and shook lightly, soon to get violent if he didn’t fix it. Panic attack. He was having a panic attack.

He needed to calm down, deep breaths. He needed to-

Derek dropped to his knees, his hands instantly reaching to put a deathgrip on the boot of his car. He could feel the metal closing in and morphing around his tightening fingers.

“Derek!”

It hurt, his chest was burning and tightening and it felt like he was being seared open right down the centre. It hurt! He didn’t want this, he didn’t want to have a damn attack, he was over them! What the hell would Dean think if he saw him like this. What would he do. He needed him right now, to know, he wanted him there and-

“Scott! It’s Dere-,” the werewolf groaned in pain and frantic pants and movements, feeling his entire body burn and then contort. He shifted, his whole being just changing on the spot and he was left on the ground, breathing harshly and whining slightly.

The change, his shift... It stopped the attack, gave him something else to think about, to worry about. _Stay calm, deep breaths_. And that was what he did. He just stayed there, lying on the ground in his wolf form, trying to take deep breaths over the still fast pants and accelerated heartbeat.

“He-uh... he’s in his other form, the wolf one,” he heard Liams’ unsure and tiny voice. “No, he’s just lying there,” they were talking, him and Scott. “Yeah, he’s awake. It looked like he had this weird panic attack,” weird... he freaked over being asked if he loved Dean and then panicked so much he turned into his wolf form... What would Dean say if he saw him like this? He didn’t want to change back yet... not yet. “But I haven’t got a licence!”

... Was Scott really asking Liam to drive his car? Irresponsible little shit.

Though, Derek couldn’t really do much. He didn’t trust himself to drive and he didn’t want to change back yet. The book would have to wait too. He’d get it when he changed back.

“I-uh... ’kay,” the older werewolf groggily and shakily got himself up onto his legs, having problems actually standing right. He was visibly unsteady, even more so as he shook himself out of his clothes and moved a few feet away to just drop and lie there. He was still aching and hurting, his head still dazed and buzzed with his muscles still feeling the after burn of the attack.

“You okay?” Derek managed to turn his head a little to see the worried look on Liams’ face, the deeply furrowed brow and the wide scared eyes. He wasn’t scared _of_ him, so much as _for_ him.

He responded with a groan, a dog-like one.

“Okay, so... Scott wants me to drive you to Deaton’s’ clini-,” Derek just turned his head away with another groan, basically a ‘no’ in his language... his current wolf language. “The... Loft then?” he turned his head a little back and tried to push himself back up onto all fours, shaking again as he tried to walk around and grab his clothes. “Hey, don’t worry, I’ll get them,” the kid stood up quickly and suddenly ran around the car, to the front passenger side. “Just get in,”

\----------

Derek unsteadily dropped out of the passenger seat, Liam holding the door for him and closing it after he was out. He’d noticed Scotts’ motorbike there, making him assume that the kid had texted or called his Alpha on the way back. He couldn’t remember much, he fell asleep for some time back there. He also noticed the way the little Beta had stared at the old Impala, ogling it and nodding as if to say ‘ _damn fine car_ ’.

The werewolf shakily made his way towards the doors that led into the building, swaying a little. Liam rushed to hold the door open again, letting him through first and then closed it behind them both before making their way up the stairs and up the few flights. It was actually making him ache further because he was putting effort into moving, climbing stairs no less. He was still tired, so he was planning on going to bed as soon as he got to the room, just collapsing on the comforter and instantly being ignorant to the world like Dean was that morning.

He was halfway up the last flight when he saw the huge metal door swing open and Scott dart out, having sensed them.

“Derek! You okay, buddy?” Scott asked with strong concern. It didn’t stop him from walking, making his way up the last few steps. He almost ignored the other wolf, only giving him a grunt before swaying passed him and around the corner into the room. He tried to ignore the eyes, the stares. He just wanted to lie down and rest-

“Derek,” Dean... The wolf slowly stopped and dipped his head, gradually tilting it to look over at the hunter with an almost scared expression. He was worried now. He didn’t know what he would think. “C’mere,” Dereks’ eyes actually widened a bit at that, his brow knitting just a little before he saw the man pat the empty end of the sofa. He considered it, he really did. And the thought was tempting, more so when Dean moved to lie sidelong over the couch with his legs open and his back against the arm of the chair.

The wolf whined just a little, hating that they’d heard him, but he ignored them in favour of unsteadily turning and walking over to him, awkwardly moving to get a good angle to jump up onto the couch. Derek turned and dropped in the inner circle of Deans’ legs, his shoulder against his thigh and crotch and he glanced down at the mans’ stomach, using his snout to lift his thin shirt just a few inches before resting his head there, his ear pressed to skin, hearing the synced heartbeats.

There was a hand on him, in his fur, threading through the dark hair of his head and neck. His palm was warm and heavy, making him feel relaxed. He liked this. And if anyone pointed out that he was nuzzling his stomach and around his hip for more comfort, he’d deny it completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the wait and shitty complications that were my inability to actually have a plot for this other than Dean being prego. 
> 
> I thank you greatly for baring with me on this one :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the length of time between these chapters. I'm actually disappointed with myself for that, so you don't need to be. 
> 
> But thankfully, I have this system now :) I only have two stories to finish as of right now, so what I'm doing is, updating one and then the other and then updating the first again. Like a back and forth thing. And I'm going to try and be as frequent as I can with them :) There's a Wedding I'm going to tomorrow, so that day's off the table, but I can get back to this and my Captain America story right after :) 
> 
> I'm seriously sorry, and thank you for your patience.

Dean threaded his fingers through Derek's' fur, digging in places to massage the werewolf after the shit from earlier. He didn’t like hearing from McCall that the guy freaked out about something and turned into this form. He had no idea what happened, no clue as to what the hell went down. And he panicked because they did. Obviously he didn’t show that he had a minor freak out, but he had one.

And then having the kid calm down enough to actually explain everything… it was still confusing. Sam even reached for his weapon when Scott threw open the door and it was Dean’s glare that made him stop and put his gun back. He really needed to make a rule of ‘ _no weapons_ ’ while in the damn Loft. No one was going to be relaxed here if they kept bringing guns with them. And if they were twitchy and guarded, then Dean would be too, and it really wasn’t good for his health, nor the baby’s.

The hunter was actually ignoring everyone around him, his focus and concentration were completely directed at combing the wolfs’ fur and keeping him as relaxed as he possibly could. He’d ask later about what the hell happened, but he’d rather make sure he was okay first, ease up the stress, take it away and just be there. He remembered something Garth told him about, that it’d be better for him to stick close. It’d calm them both down, being in each other’s space. Apparently physical comfort was a really big thing for werewolves. ‘ _If something not so good happens, hug him_ ’, was Garths’ words. And that was basically what he was doing. Even if he wasn’t that good at giving comfort, he was trying.

“You want us to stay?” Dean reluctantly looked away from the wolf version of Derek and gazed up at McCall, seeing the concern and worry for the guy curled up in his lap. He looked hopeful, like he really wanted to stay, but he didn’t think that they needed to. He could handle this. It wasn’t as if he’d go crazy and attack him or anything. He wouldn’t hurt him and he seemed to have his own mind. He answered to his name and recognized Dean after he got back.

“Nah, I got this. I’ll call if anything happens,” he turned back to the wolf, watching him breathe easy with the light puffs of air hitting his waist above his hip and side. Either he was in a comatose-sleep like state, or he was damn amazing at pretend.

“You sure?”

“I got it, kid,” the hunter assured.

It wasn’t long before the pack reluctantly started filing out of the room, sending looks back at the mass of black fur that was almost audibly snoring against his skin. Stiles was the last one out, Adam giving him a thumbs up as he left too, following behind the mouthy kid. He remembered something about him hanging out at his place tonight, while the sheriff was out, doing more hours than a single father should. It didn’t bother him, he was happy for their youngest brother, _good for him_. Dean would throw him a party if he got laid. He was pretty sure it’d be the first time since they got him out of hell a while ago.

“You want us to stay?” Garth asked thoughtfully, eyeing him as well as the wolf. Dean just shook his head and then glanced up and between them, the reluctance in his brothers eyes made him frown. The distrust and distaste clear on his damn face. He was gonna need to talk with him again. He was being way too protective in a protected environment and he knew that Derek would do everything to keep his ass safe, even if the baby was his only reason for doing so.

“Go, get your asses outta here. I’ll see you tomorrow,” again, that look was on his face, a little stronger and he didn’t look like he was going to move. Not until Garth stood up and patted his shoulder, making the big guy take in a sharp breath, like it surprised him. He huffed and stood up, the two looking him over before saying their ‘see you later’s and reluctantly leaving.

It wasn’t long after the door closed that he audibly sighed out of exasperation and completely loosened up on the couch, his bones and muscles relaxing and easing up. And he wasn’t surprised to feel the huge, black furball in his lap shift, moving until he was somewhat comfortable and looking up at him. Dean just stared back, his eyebrow rising with an open and warming expression. He was all soft now that everyone was gone. He could drop his solid, guarded exterior.

“How ya doin’, Fido,” he swore Dereks’ face just gave him a bitch-face, or a flat he had a flat look thrown his way. Nicknames weren’t funny then, not to _him_ anyway. Wouldn’t stop Dean though. He had so many in his head after seeing this form. Lassie, Fido, Ghost, Jon Snows dog in Game of Thrones, Batdog to his Batman, Shep, Lucky. Lucky because he was a Hawkeye fan. The comics were pretty awesome when he was growing up. “Dude, that was one of so many more names I can call you after this. Better get used to it,” the flat look just grew stronger and he let out a soft chuckle, his fingers still grooming the thick fur, threading the strands and feeling soft thickness brush through his digits.

\---------- **(couple of days later, early morning) 7:00-ish? Seven weeks/Week shy of two months**

Dean yawned widely as he stirred, his muscles tensing with a slight stretch and he ignored the crappy feeling he got when he felt the lack of warmth behind that he usually had when he woke up. The shower going told him that Derek was washing up, having got up before him. The hunter took a calm, deep breath before gradually opening his eyes and staring at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was just passed seven in the morning, a god awful time to actually wake up. Why the hell did he have to wake up that early?

Dean mentally shook the thought and groggily turned over, facing the side of the bed that Derek slept on. It still had a lingering warmth there, like he hadn’t been out of bed long. The smell was still strong too, a deep tangy scent that normally hung around right after you get up. He’d deny all accusations that he actually shifted over and turned his face into the soft, thick pillow, catching his scent in an even stronger wave. He liked the guy, he really did. If all that shit hadn’t happened to him, he was sure he’d have made a great husband for some gal. Hell, a great man in general. He wouldn’t be as damaged or broken in places. But instead, he’d be a werewolf father to a werewolf baby and partner to a pretty scarily renowned hunter.

“Good mor-,” Dean shot up from his position on the bed, a “Holy shit!” leaving his lips. “-ning, Dean,” Cas finished, like he hadn’t just scared the fuck out of him. They really needed to get the guy a bell or something. A collar with something that made a lot of noise.

And speaking of noise… there was frantic movement coming from the bathroom and he was more than sure that Derek heard all of this, Dean’s ‘holy shit’ for definite. He hadn’t said it quietly.

The hunter only heard more loud movement and he was up from the bed, instantly getting between Cas and the door as it was slammed open with a wolfed out Derek glaring and growling over Deans’ shoulder, at the angel. He was still wet, hair soaked darker and dropping and he was wearing shorts, knee length, like he just threw them on to come out and save his ass from whatever was in the room.

“It’s a’right, man. He’s a friend,” he raised a brow when the growling continued and he stepped closer, stalking with his wolfed out, bright blue eyes. Eyes that didn’t turn away from the angel as he got closer and closer and stepped between him and Cas. The angel actually creased his brow, seeming confused of Dereks’ reaction. “Derek, calm down. He’s the angel I told you about. This is Cas,”

“The one that pulled you out of hell?” he was still wolfed out, eyes blue, claws drawn, fangs making his words sound a little hissy. But at least, he wasn’t being completely aggressive and growling his fur off. There was probably a territorial thing in this situation too, making his hackles rise and making him defensive.

Dean stepped back around the wolf, sticking as close as possible to the point that he actually leaned his bare shoulder against a very hot, wet werewolf chest and pec. And the guy just watched him carefully, like his focus was drawn and taken from the angel in the room. Thankfully, it looked like his casual action seemed to calm him, the aggressive curves in his face were gone, the angry brow was back to normal and his fangs weren’t bared anymore. He was back to the slightly brooding look he had when he was mildly irritated by something.

“Derek, Cas. Cas, Derek,” he introduced calmly, waving his hand out to gesture to them as he said their names, and he gradually leaned back into the werewolf, feeling him pleasingly take the slight weight he pressed to him. _Physical contact, calm the pissed off wolf_. Cas was in his space, Dean was even more in his space to calm him down about the angel being there unannounced.

“You seem to be doing well, Dean,” the angel spoke up, taking the time to gradually look around and take in the loft. He stayed stoic and calm, like the everyday Cas he knew. Behind him, he could feel the tense muscles twitching and the faint rumble of growling in his chest from the scrutinizing gaze the angel was giving his territory. What kept him in place was Dean relaxing against him, keeping the contact there and resting his head back against the werewolfs’ shoulder.

“You can thank Derek for that,” he tilted his head to gesture at Derek, not needing to say anything else. The wolf was taking care of him, protecting him. Everyone else was too, but Derek seemed to glad take a majority of the time with him. The rest just seemed to be regular company.

“So he’s a competent mate?” competent was an understatmen-... wait, what?

“Mate?” both his brows rose high on his forehead, his eyes growing wide at that one word that started repeating in his head, like a broken record.

“Yes. He impregnated you and you decided that staying here _with him_ seemed like the best course of action. You’re within his boundaries, which led me to assume that you’ve accepted each other as mates,” so, Dean was going to need a full class lesson on what the hell he was talking about. Mate boundaries? Mate acceptance?

“It’s a really old custom that died out years ago,” Derek mentioned. “I haven’t heard of any other wolves using it anymore,” what the hell were they talking about? This was the equivalent of sitting in the same room as Sam and Charlie while they nerded out.

“Using what?” he finally chirped in, turning a little so he was still leaning against the wolf, but could look between them. “I’m out of the loop here. Throw me a bone,” he was really tempted to turn that last sentence into a dog joke for Derek, but this wasn’t the time for it.

“Years ago, there was this crappy custom. Where if a werewolf got someone pregnant, they’d be forced together, even if they didn’t like each other and wanted to rip each others head off. They were put together and were forced to be mates. Mates being life partners. But it only ever happened if one of them was pregnant. We weren’t forced together, and it’s an old custom that I didn’t even consider it,” the werewolf explained, seeming to try and sum it down easier for him and he was thankful to him for trying, but the information just brought up more questions. “Being a ‘ _mate_ ’ means a lot. Basically you’d throw away the rest of your life to be with that one person, to live your life with them and die together. But I’d never ask that of you,” he ended thoughtfully, staring at him with an open and honest expression.

The only thing Dean really thought about right then and there, was kissing the werewolf for giving him a choice instead of wherever the hell that old custom would lead them. And he acted on the thought. The hunter turned completely around and reached his hands up, placing them on the wolfs’ neck and jawline and he pulled him in with no protest from Derek as he pressed their lips together, hot and moist and all too damn good. Like all the kissing from their one nightstand weeks ago. He managed to just hold them together like that for a few more moments, moving his lips and feeling the wolf respond vigorously. Dean then pulled back and stared up at him, a serious expression on his face.

“It’s not throwing your life away if you’re starting a new one with someone else, no matter if it’s a pregnancy that got you together,” he shrugged, eyeing Derek carefully. He’d be offended by the surprised look on his face if didn’t find it funny. “I’ll probably still be hunting after it comes out, but it’ll be stuff close by or the next town over or something. Besides, I’m technically not throwing it away if I’m living with Werewolves,”

“Think I might need to pay out for an actual house if we’re thinking that far ahead,” _he_ was going to pay out? Hate to tell him that houses weren’t that cheap. Dean didn’t really follow specific sayings, and ‘ _don’t judge a book by its cover_ ’ was one, and looking at where Derek and Dean were currently living, it didn’t seem like he had that much. The place was bare. What, did he have a shit-ton of money stashed away or something?

“Don’t forget furniture, kitchen stuff, gonna need a garage. Baby-crap, we’ll need a bouncer, formula, diapers, clothes, toys. And a crib, kids’ crib sheets and blankets-... why’re you smiling at me like that,” Derek was grinning at him, weirdly fondly and he still had the wolfs’ arms around his, the limbs having wrapped around him during the kissing.

“Think I might love you a little bit,”

“Just a little?” he smirked softly and leaned in close, feeling the heat radiating between them.

“Maybe a little more than that,” and Derek leaned in closer too, brushing their lips together. Whatever was going on here, it was weird, but drawing. He felt warmer, and he felt something tugging on his insides, like he was being pulled to him, even though he was right there. Interest. He was feeling the interest he had for this guy. He wasn’t stupid. It was the feeling people got when they find someone they could really see themselves with. Was he getting too close to Derek?

“Dean,” his shoulders slouched when the voice broke his thoughts. How the hell did he forget that Cas was there? The hunter didn’t detach himself from Derek, he only turned his body in the mans hold and looked sidelong at him, waiting for him to keep talking. “I’ve spoken with Crowley, too,” okay, that definitely got his attention, and he stiffened just a bit, feeling Derek's’ eyes boring into him for a few seconds, but he tried to ignore it.

“Does he know about-,” he didn’t even need to finish that sentence or gesture to the baby. It was as self-explanatory as it could get. And thankfully Cas seemed to understand as soon as he started talking.

“No, he came to me. He’s asking for Michaels’ vessel,” … Adam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, even after all this time. Thank you so much for not tearing my head off. I'll upload the next one soon. I'm already working on my Captain America chapter, so the next Derek/Dean one will be up pretty fast. 
> 
> Again, thank you for your patience.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that the chapters keep seeming to get shorter and shorter, but I think that this as short as I'll let them get. I don't want them to get crappierr or any worse by shrinking them further, so 1.600 is as short as they'll get :/

**4:00pm-ish/same day**

“Wait, why?” Sam asked, his voice completely filled with worry, incredulousness and he even seemed really confused. And who wouldn’t be? A different king of hell wanted Adam again? He’d had enough of this shit, seriously.

“Doesn’t matter why,” Adam turned his gaze on Dean, watching him with a stone solid expression as the man rested his elbows on his knees stiffly. It was just the five of them in the livingroom area of Derek's’ loft, since his brother didn’t seem to want to leave it without the wolf. So they just gathered there. Dean, Derek, Sam, Garth and Adam. All of them were thinking and feeling grim at the thought that hell wanted him back. There was no way he wanted that to happen. He’d had enough of hell, the cage, Michael and Lucifer. He hated all of it and the thought that Crowley talked to Castiel about returning him made Adam feel sick to his stomach.

He dropped his head forward into his hands and ran them frustratedly through his shirt hair.

“What matters is keeping Crowley away from Adam. Cas said that he was against whatever the hell Crowley’s thinking and didn’t say a word. So, we’re safe for the time being,” ...for the time being. It didn’t sound too promising, but it was better than nothing. He’d have to start travelling again, maybe. To keep the king of hell off of his trail. That meant leaving his brothers, but it’d actually draw him away from them too. Crowley didn’t know about Dean’s current state, did he?

“He was totally scary, I think Brett was feeling possessive when she got close-,” he felt all the intense glances leave him, everyone turning to stare at the door as the group stepped in, multiple sets of footfalls entered and paused at the big, metal gate and he gradually turned to look over his shoulder, locking eyes with a few members of the pack, Stiles frowning in confusion until his stare turned to him questioningly.

“What’s goin’ on, guys?” McCall asked with a similar frown as he stood between Stiles and the younger Beta, Liam. There was a girl there too, he didn’t remember seeing her before, so he didn’t think anything of it.

“The problem with being a Winchester...,” Garth spoke up, his voice gentle, as if he didn’t want to disturb the silence that wasn't even there. “-there’s usually someone after you,” that seemed to get their attention and the three were eyeing him, Sam and Dean, worried and almost seeming like they were holding in their frantic urges at the words ‘ _usually someone after you_ ’. And when Garth looked at him with sympathetic eyes, Stiles seemed to click. His eyes widened and he stepped further into the room, keeping their gazes locked tight.

“Who’s after you,” he demanded the answer, no questioning in his statement. He wanted to know, wouldn’t take no for an answer. And Adam wasn’t about to start treating him like he was a delicate flower. Because he wasn’t. The guy was strong, mentally and physically. He’d learnt that just by talking to him. He was smart, too smart for his own good and he was cunning, ambitious. He had the ideas, he came up with solutions and he was the brain behind all of the brawn that made the pack. He respected him and he wasn’t about to take everything back just to use the excuse that he was protecting him from the truth.

Yeah, the biggest of baddies was after him, but it wasn’t like Stiles some idiot that would go in without a plan. And if he asked, he’d hold back, he’d make sure of that. They were friends? Yeah. So, he’d make sure that Stiles would take a step back especially from something like this. He’d demand it if he had to. Adam wouldn’t let him get anywhere near whatever the hell was going on.

“The king of hell,” he replied emotionlessly, watching as his features just seemed to widen even more and his mouth was gaping. He’d shocked him? Stunned him? Whatever. Stiles was speechless. He’d managed to shut him up, which one hellofa feat. Only a few days and he was sure that Stiles had done way more than a majority of the talking between them. Adam had listened and responded and that was it. And he hadn’t minded at all. It was nice to hear and watch him babble on and on about the randomest of shit and he almost felt content, calm. He was usually calm, expressionless and emotionless, because of the ‘ _ripped to shreds_ ’ soul he still had, but he actually felt a comforting warmth this time. Something he hadn’t felt since he was in heaven all those years ago, before hell, before Zachariah had him thrown back to earth to be a stupid pawn to catch Dean out for Michael.

Stiles put him at a comforting ease and he liked it. Adam liked the guy, liked that he felt so calm, collected. Hell, he swore he felt something when he was around the normal kid. He really actually _felt something_ , something warm, inviting, and he wanted more of that, but not if Crowley was on his ass. If the king of hell wanted him enough then a human like this guy wouldn’t stand a chance.

“Come again?” Stiles asked flatly, and as if he hadn’t heard him the first time around. He could see from the corner of his eyes that McCall and the other kid, Liam, were shocked too, not taking their eye off of him. He could feel the stares. And he was thankful that Sam, Garth or Dean didn’t say anything about letting the group in on who was after him.

“Crowley, the current King of Hell,” he repeated, a little more ID being put into the jackass. “We don’t know what he wants with me, but a ‘friend’ came around and told Dean that he was after me,” Adam added with an emotionless sigh.

“Okay, so…” Stiles shook his head for a second while he paused to think. “What’re we supposed to do? We’re hiding him, right?” the guy turned to the other Winchesters and the two adult Werewolves. Adam raised both brows at him in passive surprise, just eyeing him now that he basically just joined in this… whatever this was. “I know that iron and salt stop ghosts and Wolfsbane stops werewolves. Silver can stop a feral one. And a zombie, there’s taking out the heart, soaking it in wine and putting it back. Vampires, cut off the head etcetera etcetera. What about big bad demons?”

It was quiet for a few moments, everyone turning to look at Stiles like he grew another head or two, but it was Dean who just huffed, ran a hand through his hair and turned towards him, like he gave up.

“Iron, Salt, Holy fire, Holy Water, Purified blood, Exorcisms, Devil traps. There’s a lot more than that too, but we don’t have anything that could actually kill his level Demon. We had to re-cage Lucifer and Crowley’s probably as strong as him now, if that,” the oldest hunter shrugged and leaned back against the sofa and Derek, leaning half on and half off of him.

“So, catch him?” Stiles asked unsurely, his brow knitting.

“We probably got enough paint for devil traps and you know the exorcism for sending him away, right?” Adam asked Sam, who was staying unnaturally quiet at the moment. He was thinking.

“Not for good, but maybe long enough that I can set up a permanent barrier around you. But we’d have to keep you somewhere where you can stay until we can get rid of him and be as safe as possible-,”

“My place,” Adam snapped his head around to Stiles, seeing his serious expression as he looked around the group. His arms were crossed and he was now leaning back against the arm of his chair, his body facing the previous occupier of The Cage. “What?”

“I’m not staying at your place. I don’t want you anywhere near this,” Adam spoke adamantly, his tone serious with no give. He was completely against this. No way.

“Too late, Hellboy,” ah, and the references were back. Stiles had taken to calling him that not too long ago. _It fitted_ , he’d said casually. “I’m on this train and it ain’t stoppin’,” Aww, that one actually hurt...

“Hate to admit it, but… his place might be the safest…” he glanced around to Derek, seeing his ‘ _I hate talking_ ’ brood on his face. He looked like he was between getting up and leaving and just scowling at everyone. Constipation? Stiles kept saying he looked like he was. This was proof.

“We can’t stay in the motel for long and we can’t keep you here, because of Dean’s… uh… Predicament. If we ward the hell outta his house, you’ll be safe,” the scrawny werewolf shrugged in suggestion and looked between everyone. And they all seemed to consider the idea. It was just Adam that was against it, Dean too by the frown on his face. “Or as safe as you could be,” he added.

“I don’t want you getting hurt,” he stated sharply, staring at the guy with as much adamantation as he could express, which was basically barely anything. There was a smirk growing on Stiles’ face and Adam could already tell he was coming with the best comebacks he could throw his way. He was just waiting for it.

“Aww, you care. And here I thought you were emotionally constipated,” and there it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, regardless of length. And I'm sorry if they seem to be getting laxer and crappier. My interest in this story's gradually decreasing again, and I was even considering letting this story go to someone that could treat it right and make it perfect again and give it so much thought and time that it would be awesome again. I'm still considering it.
> 
> But I won't let it go to someone that I don't know, that's just commented on this once or maybe twice. It's go to someone that I've had a few good long chats with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back up to 2.000+ words!! Awesome :) Think I'm gradually getting out of that funk I was in, because this chapter was fun to write. I enjoyed it enough that I've already got the plan for the next one :) Thanks for sticking around, even with my shitty updating and the gradual shortening of chapters. I don't plan on giving this away now, so that should maybe make a few people happy. I'll still probably need help here and there, but hopefully, I can get back into the awesome that this was story was, when I started it and got so far :) 
> 
> Thank you guys!! :D

**7:00-7:30pm-ish**

“I still don't like this,” Dean heard Adam say from the babbling kids bedroom. They arrived later than he’d liked because Stiles said that his father would be home by the time they were doing the finishing touches. They even took the time to hide most of them. Dean was near the top of the stairs, having carefully taken one of the big pictures that was there and put it on the floor, leaning against the wall. He could put the picture back up when he was done and none would be the wiser… the ones that didn’t know about any of this anyway. The _normal_ people that came here or came into the house. That was the reason they hid the marks and symbols.

“Shut up. It’s fine,” the kid casually said back.

“So not,” Adam.

“It is,” Stiles.

“Not,” Adam. Dean shook his head and let out a huff as he finished drawing out the ward over the wall. Was he like this when he was a kid? No, he never really had anything like whatever was going on with those two.

“If I didn’t know them, I’d mistake them for women,” he commented quietly to himself, knowing that they’d hear him and that Derek would too since he was around the corner drawing out the copy of the symbol Dean was doing.

“Pretty sure Stiles won,” the wolf said and the hunter frowned in confusion before taking in the sudden silence around the house and then the chuckling… giggling? They were freaking school girls, seriously. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that Adam was possessed and was acting like a flamboyant gay guy. All he really needed now was the appearance and strut.

“They even giggle like girls,” he scoffed, continuing to paint over the hand drawn lines of the ward. Dean was pretty sure that the interest between them was already known, like they knew that the other liked them. So maybe they were into the ‘ _let’s see where it goes from here_ ’ phase. He wasn’t too sure if Adam would move fast with him, especially not now, after finding out that Crowley wanted him. He’d probably talk to Stiles about not going there because of it.

“We can hear you!” the mouthy kid piped up and Dean couldn’t help but smirk and let a chuckle slip his lips.

“I know, you’re supposed to,” he shot back over his shoulder, his smirk growing at the airy scoff that left Derek. He turned to glance at him sneakily and he was looking, his lips curved up at the corners and he was looking back, staring at him, or more like _gazing_. And Dean winked, just a simple wink, watching as the smile grew a bit and he got back to the ward he was working on, the hunter doing the same.

“Jackass,” Adam said loud enough through the open door to the babbling kids’ room and Dean only shook his head and replied with what he normally would to Sam and Adam when they either called him a Jerk or a Jackass.

“Bitch,”

\----------

The wards were done, or just being finished, and everything looked almost untouched, which was what they wanted. Stiles pointed out a few things that needed repositioning, but once they were fixed and put back to the way they were, everything seemed fine and he gave them a lame thumbs up.

Who gave a thumbs up anymore...

“So, I’ll talk to dad as soon as he gets back. Scott, you staying?” Stiles turned towards the alpha kid. Dean was still trying to work that one out, the whole True Alpha shtick. The only alphas he knew about were the very first of their kind, like that vampire they caught and got their asses kicked by.

“It’d be easier to explain if we were all here,” the werewolf replied with a shrug. He could see Sam thinking, practically feeling the cogs turning and he glanced over to him and Derek, who was still standing close and protectively. He was watching them, considering something by the way his brow knitted and eased.

“Garth and I will stay too. We’re more experienced with all this, so it’ll be easier to explain. But would it be okay if Liam stayed and Scott followed Dean and Derek?” he eyed him with both brows rising. Dean was mildly stunned. Was it just him, or was Sam actually starting to accept this? It’d be awesome if that were the case. Sam finally getting his head out of his ass and working _with_ instead of _against_ them was something he really wanted to happen. “Two werewolves is better than one-! No offence to your strength and power or anything,” he added fast. “It’s better to be _too careful_ right now,”

“Yeah, no offence taken,” wow, Derek and Sammy were playing nice. Not exactly something he was expecting anytime soon.

“No problem. I’ll hang back for a little and get back here?” he shrugged questioningly and Sam nodded with a twitchy smile. So he was trying at least. That was good news, but he wasn’t going to admit out loud that he felt proud of his little-big brother. Sam could probably see it on his face. He knew he was smiling and it was hard to rein it back in.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks,”

“Not a problem,” the alpha laughed a little.

“See you guys tomorrow,” he waved to the group before turning around and heading to the front door. He glanced around to give Adam a wave and then grabbed the door handle, turning it and then opening it.

“Jesus fu-,” and then he damn nearly had a heart attacked when he nearly ran into a guy with a key in his hands, a big bag in the other and he was staring at him like he just broke in. The guy went instantly for something at his side, his gun and Dean went to do the same, but his was behind him in his belt.

“Dad, wait!” Stiles swung around and got between them, flustered and flailing wildly. “He’s cool. They’re here to help... I guess,” to help Adam, and in addition, warding their house against baddies. Two birds with one stone. Dean relaxed a little, feeling Derek behind him and pressed close. They weren’t exactly touching, but he could _feel_ the warmth radiating between the werewolfs’ front and the hunters’ back. He was so damn warm. It was like walking around with a mobile heater.

Dean caught the sigh that came out of the mans’ nose and saw the way he looked at everyone from the front door step. He released another sigh and wiped his brow, looking too tired to deal with this shit. He just shrugged and waved and the three of them moved out of the way as he stepped in, the door closing behind them. The hunter was directed around the room by Derek and he almost scoffed irritatedly as he was treated with too much care while being seated in a recliner. A seat across from another recliner that the guy dropped himself in, the big bag having been placed on the table in front of him.

“Supernatural stuff?” he asked exhaustedly, and from where he was, Dean could see the bags under his eyes and the way he tired took a breath and stayed at attention as he looked between them carefully.

“Demons,” Stiles answered for them. “There’s a big one after Adam. He had nowhere to go, so Dean and Sam warded the house so he could stay here,” the kid shrugged and sat on the sofa, the corner closest to his old man.

“Staying at the motel, aren’t you?” the guy directed the question at Adam himself and he just nodded, shrugging too.

“I was, but we can’t stay there long,” he shifted from boot to boot casually. “We don’t know how long he’ll be after me. And to be completely honest, I really don’t want Stiles or you anywhere near this, Sheriff. Your son is just too damn persistent and stubborn,”

“That’s Stiles,” he gave a tired chuckle and rubbed his hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes. He then pushed himself up and grabbed the bag, moving around the sofa until he was standing in front of Adam and then clapped him over the shoulder with an almost fond look on his face. “Glad to have you here and safe,” so maybe they wouldn’t need to explain everything like they’d thought. He’d seemed accepting and just let him stay without any protest. “Who wants Indian, I bought too much,”

As soon as the word ‘ _Indian_ ’ came out, his stomach turned and he sat grimly, his hand reaching up fast to cover his mouth and his muscles convulsed for a second...

God dammit, the kid didn’t like the thought and sound of Indian…

“Dean?” the hunter shook his head a bit too fast and tried to ease up slowly and controllingly. Derek’s hand was on his back and running up and down his spine. He seemed to understand fast that he went right off the idea of getting Indian or even tasting it.

“What’s up with him?” he heard Stiles father ask curiously from the kitchen. He was standing in the doorway by the sounds of it.

“He’s pregnant and I think the baby might not like the thought of Indian noodles and spicy chicken,” Garth spoke up with an amused tone, even if he tried to hide it, he didn’t do a good job. Dean was going to get him back for that later. Oh, the payback was imminent.

“Wait, what?!” he glanced up at the man, seeing the wide eyes and disbelieving posture. The hunter took a breath and reached his other hand up to point at Derek, who raised a brow.

“His fault,”

“This… I’m gonna need help with. How exactly?” he walked into the room with crossed arms and was still staring at them. Stiles actually left for the kitchen, Adam following slowly behind and Dean just swallowed thickly at the smell that wafted in soon after. They’d opened the food up and was portioning them out.

“They-uh,” Scott tried and failed, clearing his throat to try again. “They had sex and Dean came around not too long ago, saying that it was his,”

“How’d you know it’s Hales’? How can you be pregnant? How did you even think it was a guys anyway?” too many questions, he mentally sighed and cleared his throat.

“We’re hunters, me, Sam and Adam. I know it’s Derek's’ ‘cause he’s the only supernatural guy, or any guy in general, that’s had sex with me being the bottom, in months. Hell, years,” he shrugged. “Probably has something to do with the werewolf thing, but…” he shook his head and trailed off, trying to ignore the still wafting scent going through the air. “I don’t know how or why or whatever, but I’m all pregged-up and it’s his,”

“Alright, I guess,” the Sheriff shrugged with mild amusement and just started chuckling. “If you need any advice, I got a kid.- I mean, I haven’t had the same-uh… experience, but I know what my wife was like with Stiles, so-...” he trailed off and Dean let a smirk curve at his lips.

“Thanks, I’ll take you up on that offer,” the hunter nodded with relief. At least he could talk to someone that had had a kid now. He was surrounded by brats and none of them had children apart from Stiles’ dad. He’d be really helpful and it’d be more than appreciated. “I’ll need it. Him too,” he joked and gestured to Derek, who didn’t actually deny it. Clearly, they’d both need help with this.

“How far are you?” the man asked, arms crossing over his chest.

“Uh… a week off two months. Seven weeks,”

“Not far at all. If you want a womans’ perspective, I can call Melissa. Scott’s mother. She knows about all this, including pregnancy,” he’d gestured around the room and then to him, so he was thinking that she maybe knew about the supernatural. Which was great, so he could ask a lot and she probably wouldn’t judge. Though she may seem completely confused by the fact that _Dean_ was pregnant and not some girl.

“That’d be pretty awesome,” he nodded and his stomached churned as Stiles brought in a plate. The smell hit him harder, way harder and he wanted to double over right then and there. “I need to get outta here. Sorry, it’s not you or anything, just the-,” Dean was cut off quick as he stood up and took a breath, trying so hard to ignore that sickening smell.

“-Food. Yeah, I know,” the Sheriff chuckled slightly and sympathetically. “Claudia was the same with Lasagne and everything greasy that smelt like it,” the man came around and patted his shoulder. “You’ll do fine,”

Hearing those words was a big comfort, easing him a bit. It was nice to hear it from a guy that already had a kid. Maybe he wouldn’t suck at this so bad if he had the Sheriff and this Melissa around. He and Derek would get by, he was sure of that, but if there was help offered, he really wanted to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Hopefully I can make them a tiny bit longer or maybe a bit more entertaining. I'm really glad that you stuck around and waited for the chapters. Sorry they took forever and still are. I'm thinking of ways to get them going faster and it's a pretty positive idea. I'm not stressing or rushing or pushing myself, so please don't think that. I'm actually a really laid back person when I'm writing and it actually makes everything a lot easier. Thank you :)
> 
> Also, what was your favourite part of this chapter? What'd you think? I really liked the food part, where he wanted to hurl when the Indian foods' smell got to him xD That was really fun to write xD


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Dean chapter for you, some tenderness and happy stuff in this one :) Hope you like it.

**8-9 weeks/3 months (2 weeks after the warding and meeting the Sheriff)**

Derek was out training Dunbar, McCalls’ little beta, leaving Dean to do whatever the hell he wanted back at the loft. And what he was doing, was actually cooking, or waiting for it to finish anyway. The wolf had found out about his cravings, the chicken fillet things. He’d bought a couple of stacks and even let him know in a questioning note he’d left next to the hunter on the bed while he was asleep. It brought a smile to his face and he went straight to cooking up some food.

See, it made that little bit happier because he was fine with him cooking and knew he could look after himself. It was only two months and he was only now showing. There was a curve to the underside of his stomach that was actually visible. Sam pointed it out the other day when he came to check on him, like he usually did and he’d said that he was a bit more toned and a tiny bit rounded. So, he had his muscle and the baby was finally showing some growth, or the sac was, or whatever. Either way, it was getting real and he was starting to get that pregnant belly. Also, just saying, Derek had been a bit more attached, wanting to stick closer and in reach of actually touching him and his stomach. He had no clue why, probably a werewolf thing. He’d have to ask Garth-

“Dean? You here?” McCall? The hunter stuttered to himself for a second put the pan with the fillets back into the ova, having flipped them over without burning himself.

“Yeah, kitchen,” or what could pass as a kitchen. He looked over to the metal door as it was pulled open, the hinges creaking. He dropped the heat-cloth thing to the table top and wiped his hands as the werewolf alpha stepped in, a sort of smile on his face. He looked wary, worried. He eyed him for a moment before two people followed him in, a dark skinned guy with a way too curious look on his face and a dark haired woman with a bag hanging at her side. What caught his attention was the scrubs. A nurse?

“You must be Dean,” the guy stated and stepped over too close for his liking, staring at him like he was something to be examined. What pushed the dislike towards this man was the way he looked down at his shirt covered stomach and stared, like he was trying to somehow look _through_ it. He scrutinized and that set his walls higher, his guard growing and solidifying on the spot.

“How ‘bout you take a step back, pal,” the man glanced up, not moving as he stared and scrutinized his _face_ , scanning him, searching him. Eventually, the guy raised his hands and took a step back, a few, until he was back to standing just at the side of the werewolf.

“I’m Melissa, Scott's mom,” he turned to gaze at the woman, seeing the tight smile as she tried breaking the ever strengthening ice. She then stepped forward, hand reaching out politely. She didn’t seem too bothered, just that the awkwardness to the first impression was shitty.

“Dean Winchester, and you really don’t look old enough to be a mother,” he smirked, his usual charm for women seeping through his words like water. She laughed, not the ‘ _oh he’s so cute_ ’ or the flirty laugh, it was the ‘ _You’re obvious_ ’ kind and she stepped away, towards the sofa before going through her bag. He watched her with an amused grin and turned back to his food, giving it a second glance before turning back to the alpha. They had another few minutes yet.

The wolf was giving him a look, a disbelieving stare and he instantly knew why.

“Don’t look at me like that. Flirting with beautiful women is second nature to me, regardless of being pregnant,” he said the last part quiet enough that the guy staring at him wouldn’t catch it. Dean crossed his arms and stepped over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, leaning back against it to relax. His energy really wasn’t there and he was still tired, obviously the kid was taking a lot out of him.

“So what’s going on?” he looked McCall’s way, watching him casually as the kid glanced over at his mother and then to the creep still _watching him_.

“The Sheriff told my mom what was going on, and we talked to her about you’re… uh... “ he thankfully just gestured to Dean’s person instead of trying to think of what to call it. “She wanted to make sure everything was fine and basically appointed herself your nurse. We told her yesterday and she called in this morning to say that she had a house visit to get to,” guess he was the house visit. “She’s here to check on you and the-,” he gestured to his stomach and Dean would’ve laughed at how innocent he was being around him. Obviously it was a bit awkward.

“And speaking of that… Dean, ass over here and sit down,” wow, lady went from polite mother to forceful doctor in a matter of seconds. He eyed the wolf for a second before gesturing towards the oven, letting him know he had food in there and he made his way over to the sofa, where the woman had slipped on her stethoscope was warming the listening end up. The part that was meant to be pressed against him. He sat down and carefully watched her as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, leaving him with a bare torso.

“Alright, breathe in for me,” she requested as she pressed the still cold piece of metal to his back, behind his heart. He took a breath, letting his lungs fill and then eased the breath out. He did the same again as she moved it lower, in and out, and again when she moved it to the side. “And lean back,” Dean listened and got comfy, relaxing back into the sofa with his head dropped back against the top of the cushions. “In,” he took a calm, deep breath in, slow and easy before letting it out with the metal touching his chest, right over his heart. She moved and he did the same again and again. And then she moved the stethoscope to his stomach, to the side. He swallowed carefully and watched her, liking how the smile curved into her lips before she turned to him. She kept smiling as she moved it around, listening close to it. “Wanna hear?”

Dean’s eyes widened just a little and he felt the sparking in his chest, fluttering warmth spreading at the thought of finally getting to hear it and he nodded, almost frantically. She pulled the things from her ears and quickly wiped them down before passing them over. He slipped them in and she pressed the metal against his stomach again.

… The fast, rhythmical beating, the quick thump thump, thump thump, thump thump. That was inside him, in his stomach. That was something he never thought he’d heard. His kids beating heart. Dean took a shaky breath through his slightly open mouth and closed his eyes, listening to it, hearing the deep, but speeding beats. The werewolves could sort of hear it, Derek had heard it multiple times and described it, but _actually hearing it_ , for himself, with no supernatural help… it was unbelievable, incredible, magical. _He was not gonna fucking cry_ . But he sniffed, like he was about to. The hot, comforting warmth that heated his entire being at just hearing his baby was so immensely strong that he actually choked, letting a smile beam across his face and he could feel the wetness rounding the underside of his eyes, stinging at the corners. _So he was gonna cry_...

“Insane,” he choked out, still smiling widely. He glanced up to the nurse, seeing her wide smile too and she nodded reassuringly towards him.

“So…” she caught his attention, the stethoscope still in his ears, and she reached into her bag, pulling out a sealed packaging, baby wrapping covering the entire thing. “Early baby-shower gift,” Dean eyed her and then reluctantly pulled the things from his ears, swapping it over with the gift. He stared at it and then back up to her before carefully taking apart the tape and accidentally tearing at the wrapping paper. “Because it’s unfair to be living with a guy that can hear it all the time,” she’d said as he finally got all the paper off. His heart warmed and he was really tempted to drag the woman into the strongest hug he could give.

He was holding a [stethoscope](https://aubankaitis.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/718-7710.jpg), not like hers. It was an actual headphone set that was attached to a tube and the metal thing was on the end. There was a small hand sized box between the headphones and hearing thing, a screen, blank because it wasn’t turned on or anything. So, it was like a modernized stethoscope with a bit of an advanced piece of tech attached.

“Don’t… don’t get me wrong, I could seriously kiss you right now, but this seriously wasn’t cheap. It can’t be,” he turned to her with a wide, stunned expression and she laughed, and it sounded like the one she gave earlier. “It’s not cheap… for someone who doesn’t work in a hospital. We can get these free, depending on how long we’ve worked in a medical clinic and how long we’ve had the same status rank,”

“Not a penny was spent?” he eyed her, relaxing when she nodded in affirmation. He let a content smile out and stared at the gift, turning it in his hand and reading little parts of descriptions. Clearly a new model from what it said. “Thank you,” Dean turned to her again and reached his free arm out. She instantly and carefully wrapped her arms around him, hugging back hard and he gave a taut squeeze before pulling back.

“Now, on to business. You need to take care of yourself. How far along are you?”

“Two months, give or take a day or two,”

“Good. So, right now, all the baby’s doing it using up your energy and food. Baby eats first, remember that. Feed it, take a few minutes, then eat for yourself. It’ll be around the fourth month that you’ll start needing help with things, so don’t be afraid or embarrassed to get Derek to do things for you. You’ll need to relax, even if you can do them yourself. It’s between the fourth and six months that you’ll get a very first movement, a kick,” he was really hanging on her words, listening to everything as she kept going. “Foods going to start disagreeing with you more after that. Right now, it’s probably things, but eventually, your list of things you can eat will lesson a little. When that happens, start trying new things. Some things you hated before, you can probably eat. It balances out. Things you like turn to things you hate and vice versa,”

“So, you’re saying, if I hated eating prawn-rice and curry, I could probably eat it now?” he never used to like it as a kid, or growing up, but he’d been thinking about trying it again recently. Just hadn’t thought about it before. The thought was actually a little drawing and he was tempted to go to the store and get some.

“Yeah, exactly. Also, you’ll need to start using a bath soon instead of the shower. Like I said, relax is needed, so bath, no shower. Does Derek have one?” she asked as she looked over towards the bedroom, where the door to the bathroom was closed.

“No, he doesn’t. I can talk to him, see what we can do,”

“What _he_ can do. You’re not lifting a finger. And-,” she cut him off before he could say anything. “I know that you’re a hunter and you’re all ‘I can do this myself and I’m the boss’, but the baby’s going to be taking way more from you because of that. The more energy and stamina and whatever you have will go into growing this baby,”

“... so no helping Der-,”

“No helping Derek with the bath,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Happy chapter? :) I wanted to make something sweet happen, to sort of make up for the crap I gave you guys through the handful of chapters that I kept saying I'd give this story away and length of time it took me to actually update and stuff. Hopefully, this makes up for a little of it. 
> 
> Basically... thank you so much for getting my ass in gear to carry on with this story :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another chapter up. Just an easy going one :) 
> 
> Also, getting closer to an actual bit of plot now, maybe next chapter, or the one after :) Can't wait to see what you think.

**10th week/3 months-1 week (1 week after the last chapter)**

“If I didn’t know you were pregnant, I’d be telling you to lay off the burgers,” Adam teased with a small, crooked smirk when he saw his brothers walk into the building. He could almost see the tugging at the corner of Dean’s lips, like he was trying not to smile or chuckle or something.

“Good mornin’ to you too, how’s your day?” he shot back quickly, naturally and sarcastically. There was still something pulling at his lips, but the man was easily holding it all back. Adam liked this, sort of. If he wasn’t under Stilinski-house arrest, he’d have felt way more comfort. Though, as not to say he wasn’t. He felt safe, at ease, he guessed. The house was nice, warm, comfortable in the gradually chilling air, since it was coming up to winter.

“It’s past noon,” Stiles pointed out as he stepped back into the room from the kitchen. He eyed the three other hunters who’d entered and stepped over to Adam, putting his sandwich down on the arm of his chair, Adam glancing up with a mouthed ‘ _thank you_ ’ before he headed back into the kitchen to probably make more sandwiches for everything. It had actually been a weird few days. The longer he’d spent with Stiles, the more… the more… _expressive_ he was?

“Don’t be a smart-ass,” he heard Dean comment as he moved to sit in the recliner across the coffee table from Adam.

Since coming back from hell, he’d never been able to _feel_ it, or _be_ expressive, he never managed to _express himself_ or _show_ what he felt. He’d tried on a few occasions, but he just seemed to passive, unbothered by everything, even when they were hunting a big bad, he’d never been able to show fear, excitement, happiness or sadness. When he’d learned that Dean was pregnant, it was a mixed emotion. He was happy, concerned, curious and full of wonder about the _‘how’_ , but he’d never shown it. He’d just seemed all too passive about it and he’d hated it, but… since he hung out more with Stiles he… he actually smiled, made jokes, smiled at the jokes told to him and the stories Stiles gave him of his day in school and he actually _felt_ the smile reaching his eyes and he let the corner of his mouth tilt upwards. He wasn’t insanely expressive, no beaming grins or crying or whatever. They were subtle, just about noticeable.

“That’s like telling you ‘ _not to be pregnant’_ ,” Adam commented with one of those subtle smiles, seeing Dean’s spark up again. The hunter could probably see, _like really see_ , that he was finally showing some good signs. He’d never smiled at him like that, Adam to Dean, he meant.

“He’s been rubbin’ off on you,” his oldest brother shot back with a finger pointed at him. And he was pretty sure that he’d meant it in the way that Stiles had helped him with the expression-situation. He did. Adam was really sure that it was the human, that it was Stiles that was unknowingly helping him, unaware that he was doing anything that was affecting the younger hunter in anyway. He’d have to tell him, talk to him when everyone else had left for the night.

“Bad choice of words,” Stiles yelled from the kitchen, his voice echo-y and muffled by the walls. If he listened hard enough, he could hear the butter knife clinking against the inside of the peanut-butter jar, scraping a little before being pulled back with more clinking. All they had was peanut-butter right now. Stiles said he needed to go shopping, but was unsure of what to do with Adam. He couldn’t take him with him, just in case demons showed up and Adam didn’t want to risk that, so he’d offered to stay put and entertain himself by reading a book or beating his high-scores on some games. He’d already done it on Rayman.

“Not the mouth it comes out of, but the mind it goes into,” Dean replied like he’d just read from a piece of paper. It was weird, that wasn’t what Dean would say and it caused him to raise a brow.

“Says the guy that always has a dirty mind,” Adam retorted, the smirk lifting at the corner of his mouth again. It was weird, not weird enough to be deemed ‘not-Dean’, but weird enough that it wouldn’t just be shrugged off as a casual thing.

“I’m thinkin’ he’s got baby-brain,” Garth finally spoke up from the other side of the room, where he leaned back against the table behind the couch. He looked as casual as ever, like he already made himself at home, but that was Garth. He was comfortable anywhere and everywhere. And the smile on his face was the tell that he was comfortable and amused by the banter, by Dean, Adam and Stiles throwing sentences back and forth.

“Baby what?” Stiles asked as he came back out of the kitchen, two plates in one hand and one in the other with more sandwiches, Dean’s he’d bet. He offered them out to the hunters, being thanked with nods and smiles, especially from Garth and he went back into the kitchen to grab his own as everyone started to get comfortable. Dean still in the recliner, Sam silently made himself comfy on the couch, taking up a majority of one and half of it, and Garth had the empty spot.

“He’s thinking differently because of all the hormones that baby’s forcing through him,” Garth replied with a mouthful of peanut-butter sandwich in his face, his words somewhat muffled, but you audible enough that you understood what he’d said.

“Dean has hormones?” Stiles stepped out of the kitchen and b-lined for Adam without pausing, manually shifting his legs and throwing a pillow on the ground before sitting down between them on the floor between his knees, which Stiles’ plate of sandwiches was placed, on one on his knees, balancing easily.

“Everyone does. I’m thinkin’ that the baby started up an Estrogen filter or somethin’. He’d need it for the kid. All women have, so I’d say Dean needed to too. Unless it’s found a way to draw from the Testosterone and that’s why he’s not thinkin’ like he usually would,” Garth explained, more food in his mouth again after taking another bite. Adam reached over to the arm of his chair and grabbed one of his own, taking a healthy large bite and tasting the strong thickness of peanut-butter… was that jam too? Peanut-butter and jam? _He could marry this guy_.

“So, Dean has women hormones now?” Stiles leaned back against the seat, his back pressed against the bottom leg-rest and his shoulders were against the insides of his thighs, relaxed and at home there. He reached up for the plate still balanced on his knee and grabbed a sandwich, not the plate, so it was still swaying lightly on the bend of his leg.

“Not completely sure. Was just an idea,” Garth answered after swallowing the peanut-bread, a smile still on his face as they continued the discussion. Adam was actually interested in this, just listening to the hunterwolf and Stiles talk on and on about a male pregnancy, Dean’s pregnancy, while Dean himself, looked like he was falling asleep, sandwiches all gone. His eyes were half-lidded, heavy and his head was resting back against the recliner back. Adam was half tempted to tell him to pull the footrest up and just go to sleep, the baby was obviously taking a lot out of him, his energy and stuff. The younger hunter knew enough about women and pregnancies to know that the baby took that to grow and be a healthy kid. And it was Dean, so he wouldn’t say a word, would probably deny that he was even tired at all.

So, instead of saying anything, he turned to stare at Sam, knowing that he’d feel eyes on him. And he did, his hunter-training kicked in for a second and the bigger brother glanced up from his last sandwich to look back at him, a questioning crease in his browline and Adam flicked his gaze back over to Dean, gesturing towards him with a nod. Sam turned to him fast and saw him, eyes now closed. He was tired, it was hard to deny now that both he and Sam caught him falling asleep. But he didn’t say anything, didn’t wake him or shake him, he doubted that he would.

Adam glanced at him and saw him pull out his phone, thumb sliding over the touchscreen for a moment before tapping out something. Not even a few seconds later and _his_ phone was vibrating in his pocket. He reached his free hand down and slipped it into the pocket, pulling out his cellphone and seeing that he had a Whatsapp notification. He clicked on it and read through the few words.

_Sam: “Let him sleep. We’ll wake him before we leave.”_

Adam nodded at him and then pocketed it before he took another glance at his oldest brother, watching his easy breaths and relaxed body. He was asleep, completely out now, and he let the soft smile grace his lips, curving his mouth and making his expression noticeable. Right after, his phone vibrated again, shaking violently in his pocket and he reached in, pulling the device out and eyeing the second Whatsapp message.

_Sam: “You’re smiling-Expressing. When’d that finally happen?”_

_Adam: “You have Stiles to thank for that. And early this week? I think.”_

_Sam: “He makes you that happy?”_ … he did. Stiles really did. His babbling, his stories and when he’s in a good mood. It was contagious.

_Adam: “Yeah, seeing him happy made me happy and now I guess I’m starting to express more.”_

_Sam: “Should I start making reservations? Maybe wedding invitations? A hotel?”_

_Adam: “HAHA funny.” “You can be a bridesmaid. I can totally see you wearing a dress and having your hair braided.”_

_Sam: “If I’m a bridesmaid, you’re the braid.”_

_Adam: “Don’t mock, think I’d look good in a dress.”_

_Sam: “Have Stiles pick the colour because you have no sense of fashion.”_ Adam scoffed at that glanced up, eyeing his teasing grin for a moment before turning back to the phone. Stiles and Garth were still talking, babbling on about something to do with the pregnancy and he was still sort of aware of the body still sitting between his legs, shifting just a bit to the side so he was half-facing the hunterwolf.

_Adam: “Says the guy that wore a ‘Pink’ plaid shirt the other day.”_

_Sam: “Don’t hate, I rock that shirt.”_ another scoff and he became acutely aware of the arm that shifted up onto the cushion he was sitting on, right between his legs. Stiles was leaning to the side with his elbow so close to his junk. Thankfully there were still a few inches between them, so there were no worries about having an elbow to the groin.

_Adam: “At a gaybar, maybe.”_

_Sam: “Says the gay guy.”_

_Adam: “Exactly! If a gay guy mocks it, it has to be bad.”_

_Sam: “Your sense of fashion is even worse.”_

“Okay, it can’t be bad because I dress exactly the same as you guys. The t-shirt, plaid-overshirts, the jeans and boots,” Adam finally rested his phone on his thigh and turned to stare at his older brother, a small smirk on his lips and he could see the urge to laugh on the guys face, the grin reaching his own lips as he looked up and scoffed.

“What? What’d we just miss?” Stiles paused and glanced up at him from where he was leaning side-on to him. Adam only looked down, about to answer when the hunterwolf chirped in.

“They were texting each other,” Garth supplied with a shake of his hand between them.

“About clothes style?” the kid questioned with a raised brow and turned back to him, a crooked smirk of his own curling his mouth into a gradual grin. He looked sort of like he was about to laugh or stare at him incredulously.

“Adam’s a fashion disaster,” Sam pointed out, his arms crossing over his chest, and the way he said it was like he was stating a fact that everyone should’ve known at that point. He wanted to laugh at him, but the feeling wasn’t there, so he went for the next best thing.

“You wear pink plaid. It can’t get any worse than that,” Adam shot back, his own arms crossing over his chest as if making his point.

“He had a point,” he turned his eyes to Dean, along with everyone else and he was still lying there with his eyes closed and head back on the back of the sofa. He hadn’t realized that he was still awake. His breathing had eased and he stayed so still that it really looked like he’d been out, unconscious.

“You’re awake?” Sam asked with a bit of surprise in his tone, guess he’d thought the same.

“Restin’ my eyes. And I wouldn’t be able to sleep with your gigglin’,” Dean finally opened his eyes, though they were still heavy looking and he still seemed tired. Maybe Adam could’ve had Stiles text Derek to get him and take him back to the Loft to get some shuteye. “Not the point, that pink shirt is god awful and needs to be burned,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. What'd you think?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, so soon :D Hope ya'll enjoy it. 
> 
> I realyl seriously have to thank [EagerQueenofAwesomeness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness), also known as holaworld, for being my Beta from here and hopefully for more chapters :) It was really great working with you btws, hope to do it again with the rest of this. :D

**14th week/4 months (4 weeks after the last chapter)**

The darkness was gloomy, grim and intimidating, a shallow ghost-like mist surrounding them and all that went through his mind for that moment was ‘ _what a lovely backyard it would make_ ’. The wind whistled around the trees and dead leaves and fallen logs, the sound like music to his ears as Crowley stood there with a plain, emotionless exterior with two of his own lackeys standing behind him, clearly spooked by this and he wanted to roll his eyes, sigh, huff, maybe even scoff at the reactions the _demons_ ’ were giving.

“You feel that, boys?” he casually sparked up the conversation starter, his senses catching the beacon surrounding them and this town. It was strong, drawing, no wonder this place had so much trouble as of late. Everything was shrouded in the supernatural funk, from Werewolves, to half-breed Wendigos, to Berserkers, to an even older Demon and it all led back to Werewolves. It seemed the town had a pack, there was a primary creature that had a hold on this place, on this beacon. The mutts held the crown.

“Feel what, sir?” Crowley rolls his eyes, muttering about low-class demons and their inability to sense supernatural beacons. He took a breath, closing his eyes for just a moment to calm himself from the idea of actually slapping them.

“Nevermind,” he huffed again, and instead, raised a hand, his fingers snapping. “Find him,” the two demons disappear and he just stood there, eyes narrowing at the feel of something odd, a disturbance. It made his senses spark, now growing in interest and suspicion, trying to understand the strange energy. It was… a mix… something about this town, about its supernatural inhabitants. Obviously, the creatures had conquered this land, using the power to their advantage. The energy of the town was intertwined with a select few creatures. “Now that’s curious,” he spoke with a crooked smirk. “I wonder why the baby-Chester chose this location,” clearly, he was still human, but without a whole soul. It hadn’t made him an exception to feeling this power, no. He was here for another reason altogether. He was very aware that there was no way of sensing this unless he was a supernatural being himself. So why?

Crowley had lifted his hand again, about to use his teleportation ability to whisk himself away when-. A strange pull sparked at the edges of his mind and wouldn’t let him drop the enigma. This energy felt pure, but misshapen. It was as if the energy was forming something that wasn’t complete, not as whole as it should’ve been.

“Well, well, well. We’ll just have to see what this is, now won’t we,” Crowley’s hands turn palm upward, almost as if he was looking for a location to be placed in his very hands. He _wanted_ this energy, wanted to know what it was, how he could use it, manipulate it. Maybe it’d give him an upper hand with the Winchester possy. He could tell that the power it possessed was anchored, maybe in something, by the cover concealing it- _wait…_ maybe some _one_. Crowley’s browline furrowed in curiosity and confused, suspicious laced them as well. Usually this energy was found surrounding pregnancies, but never in the quantity it was now. The warmth, the comforting feel of something new. Clearly a loving feel to it, which led to the thought of it having been a pregnancy. The only time he’d felt this was when he’d made a deal with a barren woman about becoming pregnant. Even then, that energy wasn’t entirely comparing in quantity.

Crowley’s eyes flew open with a sudden thought. The power, the strength of it. When he’d made the deal, the child had been _surrounded_ by this supernatural shroud, a tell that it’d been created by another creature, the demon in that case, but this… this child _was_ supernatural. It was a creature created by other creatures, even rarer in this case. This was a diamond among gems. An opportunity that shouldn’t be wasted.

He chuckled gleefully, his lips curving into a triumphant smirk. “Now isn’t this a surprise. I do love snatching babies,” he felt giddy, his nerves twitching in hidden excitement. “Always make the best sacrifices,” he added. Maybe he’d be lucky and there were twins hidden in that comforting blanket they’d soon call a parent, or not, if Crowley had his way.

Right before he’d nearly had the location, merely a fraction or two off, he came face-to-face with the two numbskulls he sent out to grab Winchester-#3. With a roll of his eyes, Crowley groaned to himself in tamed frustration, hiding his irritation perfectly under a flat expression. “Why are you standing here without our dear Chipmunk? What reason could you possibly fabricate that would make me not want to have you on hellhound-crap duty for eternity?” his voice raised a fraction.

“The Winchester, sir. We can’t get to him. The house is surrounded with salt and wards,” his brow creased at that. Clearly the boy knew they were after him. He’d immediately blamed that ‘ _Holier than thou_ ’ boyfriend of Squirrels’.

“Yeah, boss. We almost rattled the windows enough to break the salt line. We were hoping it would scratch a ward or two, but…” the demon paused as he turned his eyes on him, dark and very-unhappy with what they were saying. He’d have to have a word with heaven’s favourite about _secret keeping_.

Crowley clenches his jaw and glanced between them. “ _But. What._ This better be a damn good excuse,”

“He has a human protector. Some scrawny kid, not that much younger than him, and we were just gonna use him as a host but...he-uh...he…” the welp stuttered and he’d scowled, his eyes narrowing further at this attempt of an explanation.

“He _what,_ you imbecile,” Crowley barked, catching the noticeable flinches.

“As soon as we got to the door, he started reading an incantation. We were almost ripped from our hosts, but there wasn’t a devil’s trap holding us in place. The incantation practically reeked of Winchester. The one we were after wasn’t even saying anything. Just standing in front of the kid with a gun, protecting him while he chanted,” it seemed the mini-Winchester had a new companion then. But that still frustrated him. The boy knew how to exorcise them and with the hunter as his guard dog, there was no way of getting close to either of them.

They couldn’t get too close to the Winchester because of the wardings and the boy, and they couldn’t reach the boy because of the hunter. A clever way of using each other's’ ability and skills. Very clever, and _very_ dejecting.

“I don’t have _time_ to cover up your mistakes,” he growled, turning away from them with a scowl on his face. “...left me with no element of surprise,” how would he get a dramatic entrance after their fuck-ups now? Crowley straightens to his full height and narrows his eyes with a smirk.

 _If you want something done right, do it yourself_.

He vanishes on the spot, the idiots following close behind.

\----------

“Are you okay?” Adam turned to look over his shoulder at Stiles, his posture almost too relaxed for what just happened. Stiles was there, having started chanting and the demons left, looking as freaked-out as ever. He hadn’t needed to do a damn thing, just standing there _looking pretty_ , as Dean would usually say.

“Yeah, yeah, totally,” he turned to look at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. He looked sort of stunned, like he was still in the middle of an adrenaline rush. Who wouldn’t be? He was sure, very sure, that that was his first time with demons and devil-traps and incantations and the wards and stuff.

“Good, good,” Adam swallowed thickly and glanced around the room, looking at the salt lines and wards, mostly undisturbed thanks to Stiles. It paid off to have the chant repeated over and over and have such a sponge-like brain. “I think we need my gang and the pack,”

“What about Dean? He can’t fight,” Stiles spoke up again, seeming a bit more focused after a few seconds, maybe after registering what he’d said about calling the group in for all this. And he was right, Dean couldn’t fight, not in his condition, though Adam never thought of bringing him into this. He’d been thinking about having Stiles call Derek and asking him to keep his big brother there.

“I know, that’s why I want him to stay at the loft and put up wards of his own, just in case,” maybe they wouldn’t need them, maybe with enough persuasion and the werewolf’s best acting skills, he could’ve made it seem like nothing had happened at all, and that they’d just stay in bed until tomorrow morning.

“Good idea, I’ll call Scott. He can round up the pack on the way,” Stiles mentioned and jogged for the stairs, Adam following close behind to keep watch with his shotgun lowered but ready if he’d needed to actually use it.

“Yeah, uh, text Derek too, tell him to keep Dean at the loft and out of the loop,”

\----------

Dean shot up from the bed, definitely waking Derek with his rushed actions, and ran straight for the bathroom, managing to sprint around the bed with tripping over anything before doubling over the toilet rim and hurling his lungs up, coughing and sputtering as his lunch came right back up. He retched, heaved and panted deeply before heaving some more, his muscles contracting and clenching and he could feel the aching setting in. He also ignored the ringing in the background, a text coming through on one of their phones or some shit and he heaved again.

He panted harshly, spitting into the toilet when a hot hand brushed his shoulder-blades, soft and warm as it smoothly ran across his back, up and down his spine and rested in various places, a show of comfort. Dean spat again, eyes closing while he was kneeling over the toilet seat, the hand still there and he tried to breath, trying not to heave as the lurching feeling came back, like he was going for a second round, but he’d held it.

“Dean?” the deep voice behind him called out tiredly, but with concern clear in his tone. The hand was still touching him, still roaming over the skin of his shoulder-blades, pressing between them against his spine and they shifted upwards, towards his neck. They were still gentle, comforting and he could almost feel the pain slipping away, the aching of his bones dissipating. It was nice, this comfort. He hadn't had a comforting hand while he was sick, mainly because he refused to admit he was sick, but he only remembered this soothing feeling coming from his mother way back when.

“Mornin’ sickness, man,” he groaned deeply, almost heaving again when his stomach lurched and churned. He could _feel_ the eyes on him, watching him from behind and the hand just rested there a little more loosely, relaxed and still gentle and again, the pain was leaving, slow and he felt his breaths coming easier. “How long’s it supposed to last,” the hunter panted lightly before straightening his legs, so now he was leaning further over the toilet with the hand still rubbing the skin of his neck and back.

“I don’t know. I haven’t read up on this yet,” Derek almost sounded guilty, like not having read up on it was his fault and Dean’s current morning sickness was karma biting his ass for not checking that part out. “Could ask Scott’s mom,” he suggested and the hunter could almost feel his subtle shrug, like he wasn’t even sure himself.

“When I can stand and get more sleep, maybe,” Dean huffed with an attempted smirk, his body still protesting even though the pain was gone, or _almost_ gone, at least.

“Need help?” he remembered Mommy-McCall saying that he had to accept any help when it was offered, especially from Derek, but the thought of taking help from anyone was a conflicting feeling with his usual nature, the strong, big brother, bad-ass hunter that didn’t need help, even if he was bleeding like a damn fountain. But… as of right now, he wasn’t a hunter, an _out-of-commission-hunter_ , was what he was.

He huffed and pushed himself up, reaching a hand to his mouth to cover the crappy smell of sick. He was very aware of Derek’s sense of smell and he really didn’t want him to get that close while he was like this. He still wondered on how he could even stick being in the bathroom with him like this.

“Dean?” the werewolf furrowed his brows, one raised slightly higher than the other as he gave him a questioning gaze.

“Dude, let me clean up a bit,” he spoke muffly through his hand, his free one reaching out to flush the toilet, the faint vibrating and racket echoing through the bathroom. “You can take me to bed after that,” Dean winked and turned towards the sink, Derek still behind him with a hot hand still on his back, still taking his pain probably. The werewolf was a pain in the ass with the pain-draining. Every time something hurt or he was aching with the baby’s growth, he was there, with faint black veins running up his arms.

“Hittin’ on me, even when you’re four months pregnant,” Derek smirked, his hand moving and his other one reaching up. They wrapped around his shoulders, his chin dropping to gently rest on one and they watched each other through the mirror, Dean’s eyes glancing down to the even larger stomach. He almost looked rotund at this point, like he was growing a beer belly, but with the stethoscope and Derek, he was assured that it wasn’t either of those. He’d grown due to the baby and he was standing by that.

“Like a baby’s gonna stop me from gettin’ into bed with you,” he said as he reached for his toothbrush and paste, squirting some on the brush before closing the cap and sticking the brush in his mouth. “S’actually one of the reasons I get into bed all the time,” he added groggily with the thing in his mouth, his words muffled by the thickening paste and the brushing vigorously cleaning his teeth, tongue and gums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think and what your favourite part was. 
> 
> Here starts the action people!! Get your popcorn, clench those sphincters and get ready for the fun!!! xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14th chapter! Whoooooow!!!!! Two in one day, sort of. Couple of hours after midnight, so two in two days? Meh..
> 
> Thanks again to [EagerQueenofAwesomeness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness), also know as holaworld, for helping me out and beta-ing for me!!

 He could see him relaxing, the hunter’s body starting to loosen up, his muscles unclenching and easing up into the mattress. His eyes were closed while he rested his head on the pillow, breathes slow and practised. He was doing good, both Dean and Derek. Dean, because he was finally, sort of, stress-free and almost half asleep. And Derek, because he’d found a way to distract him from a majority of things. He was basically massaging him, his hot hands running over his waist, over his chest and stomach, _mostly around and on his stomach_. He let his inhumanly hot palms heat him up, like a water bottle. He knew that this could be seen as a way to relax, and he’d thought that maybe Dean would enjoy it, and by his reaction, he clearly did.

The wolf was kneeling between his thighs, the hunters’ legs hooked around his hips, and he was leaning slightly over him, his hands smoothly moving up and down the skin of his naval, abdomen and lower chest, mostly around the baby area, where his stomach was growing and where the sac had pressed. It had Dean sighing tiredly, contently, and it made Derek happy to hear it, to feel it. He was doing something right.

Even if this was meant to be a distraction, a request from Stiles and Adam, he felt like he was doing a good thing.

Dean was obviously going to hate him after this, maybe for a while. But they were right in the text that the hunter wouldn’t be able to do anything. He was too far along and too noticeable like this, he’d have been vulnerable, and he was as of right now. He was vulnerable the moment he’d left town after their night and morning together.

Derek let a silent sigh out through his nose and swallowed as he slowed his hands and slid them down the skin of his sides, resting them against his waist above his hips. He eased himself down until he was mere inches from his stomach, turning his head just a bit before resting his face against his stomach, feeling the light twitch. He ignored it in favour of _listening, feeling_. He could hear the muffled beats, still fast, rhythmical with Dean’s, in perfect balance and he could _feel_ it. He could feel the almost missable touches and brushes of the body, the baby. It wasn’t big, but it was moving just enough for him to catch the movements, slow, tested and deliberate.

He was smiling against his stomach, his own eyes closing and he really couldn’t get enough of this, couldn’t get enough of feeling, touching and listening to everything. He was happy that Dean got that stethoscope from Melissa, because he could listen to this piece of heaven. He wondered, most of the time recently, what it would be, girl, boy. He wondered if it would be a werewolf like him, or maybe human, like Dean.

“Hey, Lassie, the baby’s not going anywhere,” Derek scoffed against his stomach, feeling a humanly warm hand rest against his cheek, his thumb ghosting over his cheekbone. The wolf tilted his head a bit and kissed his belly, placing another just a bit higher, and then another higher again. He set a straight line of kisses upwards until he reached the mans’ face, leaving a longer one there, on his lips. Dean let out a light sigh and his arms lifted around him, lacing his neck and shoulders and he was pulled down, Derek being careful when he felt their torsos pressing together. He easily balanced the weight and made sure not to press hard or just relax against him.

\----------

“ _Little human, little human, please let us in_ ,” Adam swallowed at hearing Crowley’s voice outside of the house, almost patronizing and on the bad side of amused. He was thankful that Dean and Sam stepped up the wards, using a lot of the stronger ones used against ghosts and demons, sometimes reapers, but in this case. Demons.

“Not by the hairs on that ugly-ass chin,” Stiles muttered next to him while he carefully glanced through the window, his fingers inching the curtain away to peek through. He could feel the tugging at the corner of his lip, a frown wanting to form on his face at seeing how close he was and how far from the salt circles they made he was. And just as he was about to say something, his phone vibrated. He huffed through his nose and quickly reached into his pocket, pulling his cellphone out to see that he had a notification in his inbox, a text.

 _Sam: “On our way, be careful. Don’t let Stiles anywhere near the doors or windows,”_ Adam then pocketed it without replying and stepped over to Stiles, patting his shoulder before gesturing him back behind him in the circle. He thankfully stayed there, just behind him and stuck close, only inches from him. He could also feel his grip tie into his shirt, Stiles’ way of holding onto him while his hands were full with the shotgun.

“You’re lucky he has a sense of humour,” he commented over his shoulder, his body staying completely still and solid as he kept his hands steady, his weapon aimed at the door.

“The king of hell has a sense of humour?” Stiles replied with a bit of disbelief in his tone, like it was actually hard to imagine. What was even funnier?

“Lucifer does too,” he added, the tugging at his lips turning up instead of wanting to bring a frown to his face.

“No words, seriously,” he remarked with an almost deadpanned expression, he could see the glint of amusement in his eyes and it really did pull at his lips, a warm flutter in his chest sparking. But it lasted only a few seconds before the door opened, the door knob hitting the wall and Crowley was standing on the path ahead of them, a good few feet from them and in a straight line with the barrel of his gun.

“What d’you want, Crowley?” he asked lowly, his tone dropping. He actually found it easier to act dangerous, dark than happy and all smiley. “No beatin’ around the bush. Lie to me and I’ll put a hole in you,” he could feel the grip on his shirt tighten as he cocked the shotty with a loud ‘clunk, clunk’. He only caught one of the demons’ twitching, one in the back that looked nervous maybe. Low class too, probably, just getting some field work.

“If you can take him out with some shotgun, why are we still having a friendly chat-sesh?”

“It won’t kill him,” he shrugged with one shoulder while not taking his eyes off of the three ahead of them. “Nothing permanent. It’ll just hurt like hell,” he’d be kicking himself for the _‘hell’_ comment later, it’d brought a crooked brow rais from Crowley.

“If you two pipsqueaks would stop yammering on, maybe I could answer you, Chipmunk,” Adam’s jaw clenched at the damn nickname, the urge to roll his eyes being resisted reluctantly. “I only do face to face negotiations, so how about you take kick that salt line away?” he’d gestured towards the door and Adam gave a look, one that said ‘ _you’re kidding, right?_ ’. His already flat expression became even flatter.

“Like that’s gonna happen,” Crowley tsked and eyed him over, glancing over his shoulder at Stiles as well and the hunter only sidestepped casually, blocking the demons’ view. This seemed to amuse him, a crooked smirk growing with his eyes narrowing just a bit.

“Got yourself a pet, have you?”

“I’m not a pet. If one of us is, it’d be you. You were one of Lucifer’s dogs, right?” Stiles questioned tauntingly from behind him, looking over his shoulder and Adam resisted the urge to turn around and shut him up, not wanting to lower his gun, just in case, so Stiles just continued. “Sorry, do you prefer dog? Or bitch?” _Oh, ouch_.

“Would you kindly shut your _boyfriend_ up, baby-Chester?” Crowley turned his gaze firmly on Adam, his tone and posture changing just a little to something casual. “We wouldn’t want _another_ possession, would we?” _shit. Shit-fuck_. The way he’d said it was suggestive, a word meant to be questioned and he knew that Stiles caught it, probably thinking on it now. And he was right.

“What’d s’he mean by that?” he tried not to look over his shoulder, because there could possibly mean that Crowley was aware of what happened to Stiles.

“I could bring him back,” the demon added, tilting his head a little further. Oh, he knew what happened. He was aware and he shifted, getting even further in front of Stiles, protecting him and he could feel the burn, a heat growing inside of him.

“Adam,” the voice behind him cracked once as he’d said his name, from caution and probably fear at the thought of having that demon-thing possess him again.

“Nothing, he can’t do a damn thing,” he tried, his tone forceful and confident. “Don’t listen to him,” he ordered, shifting back against him and feeling Stiles clench his shirt tighter, his hands holding onto him.

“Quite typical of you Winchesters, lying to your loved on-,”

A sudden blast rang out, echoing in the darkness of the street. He was pretty sure that people would’ve heard that, maybe everyone on Stiles’ block and thensome.

\----------

Sam watched as Crowley ducked, along with the other demon as he put an iron bullet through the third, the body taking a swaying second before dropping heavily to the ground. “Did you really think we wouldn’t be here, Crowley?” he called out, his gun aimed at the demon as he and his own group took cautious steps forward.

“ _Surprise mother f-er,_ ” the hunter heard Stiles say from inside the house, nearly pulling a smirk from him. He knew that reference, a tv show called Dexter. He kept his hands steady on his gun as he kept his eyes firmly on the demons ahead, Garth, Scott, Lydia, Malia and Liam at his side. He actually wondered why he’d been so apprehensive of this pack for so long, they seemed loyal, almost as loyal as he and his brothers, Garth included.

“Pardon me, but do you see me shooting any of your mangy henchmen, Moose,” Crowley questioned rhetorically, turning to face him and the pack. “You Winchesters are always preaching about protecting the human's’ blah blah, sending demons back to hell blah, blah, and yet here I am, trying to ensure no more loose ends escape from hell and you decide to break the rules? Do you really want something from hell to be running around?” Sam almost shook his head at Crowley’s drama-queen attitude and let a sigh slip through his nose.

“Why’d you think I just put a bullet in your friend?” Sam shot back, his eyebrows lifting in rhetorical question, the answer already having been said in silence. He turned his weapon fractionally, aiming it at the other demon as he twitched towards them, like he was hesitant in wanting to attack. Crowley just seemed as calm as ever, like none of this was surprising at all.

“You really need to learn some manners. A warning would’ve been appreciated,” he commented as he wiped some of the blood from his suit. “And who are you allying yourself with? What’d you have to do...throw them a bone?” growls filled the air at the last comment as well as Stiles’ profanities. “I’m honestly doing you a favour by retrieving your pet Chipmunk. “A thank you would suffice,”

“We’d like to keep him, thanks,” Sam told Crowley casually, a light shrug in his shoulders as he’d said it.

“ _I can hear you_!” Sam heard Adam call from the house, still safe inside with Stiles. He couldn’t actually see them from their angle, but he knew that Adam was sensible enough to stay in the salt circle and behind all the wards. His brother knew how dangerous this was, thankfully.

“Dealing with your brother is never this dull. Where _is_ our dear Squirrel?” Sam inhaled noticeably. Crowley wouldn’t get to his brother. He knew logically that Derek would keep him safe, would more than likely fight anyone if he was put in danger, and Sam knew that Dean would be majorly pissed after this, having not been called when Adam was in danger. But this was their fight now, Dean would have to sit this one out.

“Not here,” he shrugged uncertainly, noting the calculating narrow in Crowley’s eyes, like he was suspicious and thinking. He could probably see Sam’s unsure twitch. Dean kept saying he had a tell and tried to tell him, but he’d never figured it out. It was just there.

“And why’s that?” he questioned with an actual suspicious tone. “Where Moose goes, Squirrel tends to follow,” he stated tauntingly, curiously. “And Chipmunk,” he adds with an exasperated huff, as an afterthought.

“ _Why Chipmunk?_ ” he could hear Stiles asking Adam while still in the safety of the house and he could probably imagine the expression Adam was giving him. Maybe a shrug and an ‘ _I’ve had enough of this_ ’ look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed!!!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and what your favourite part was! I'd love to hear it!! xD


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter turned out longer than I thought it would, thanks to [EagerQueenofAwesomeness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) xD speaking of, I've added her as my co-author as a huge damn thanks for all this help. She's the reason that you've been getting more chapters in a shorter time and I'm glad to have her help.
> 
> Thank you for getting my ass in gear, EagerQueen/holaworld :)

\---------- **Adam’s POV**

“So, no appearance then? No squirrel?” he tilted his head with a flat expression, seeming almost bored to the mixed species’ of the surrounding group. “This’ll get boring fast,”

“I deeply apologize that your attempt at dragging me back to hell is so dull,” the youngest Winchester started off sarcastically, gun still aimed directly at Crowley specifically. It brought an even flatter expression to his face as he eyed him. “Perhaps you should come back at a later time,” Adam added with a bit of a hostile nostril flare. The demon could feel the amusement bubble as he saw the anger growing in him. He’d been a fun toy to mess with back in hell, in the cage. Lucifer was just a playmate, though he rarely ever talked unless he had some type of upper-hand. So, indeed, it was very rare unless there were remarks.

“Try never,” he glanced over the hunter’s shoulder, noting the terribly hidden hostility in the human… no, not human, half human? _Whatever_. The kid was being a pain. He rolled his eyes in irritation and huffed. “Your lack of wit amazes me. This is why our little _‘pow-wows’_ never end well. Especially when you bring your little toys in with you. It’s what gets them killed, you know,”

Crowley heard a growl come from the scrawny kid. _Odd. I thought all the mutts were outside._ Though that growl could’ve been due to what he’d previously been. It wasn’t all too rare that whatever the Nogitsune did, it left a mark. Maybe the spunky brat was still something more, still a fox of sorts. Crowley’s face reset to a smirk as his eyes danced over Stiles. Antagonizing this one could be fun, if he had the time.

Crowley paused his train of thought. He had to focus on the matter at hand.  “As much as I want to get your little eye-candy infuriated, I really must insist on seeing Dean. Besides being fun, he seems like the only one in this group that thinks before they act… unless we’re discussing Moose of course,” he gained  gruff grunt in return to that comment. “And plus, you lot haven’t been hunting much these days. Has he started hibernating for the winter? Or maybe he’s driven you so _nuts_ that you can’t even be near the poor Squirrel,” he teased.

And there at the mention of Dean, Crowley saw yet another eye exchange going between the pack and the hunters. Shame...they weren’t even thinking of his _incredible_ puns. The demon rolled his eyes in distaste again, finding that the lack of attention really set him on edge and all too curious.

“What could possibly be worrying you more than the king of hell standing in front of you? Am I not enough entertainment? Do you have somewhere else to be?” he wouldn’t admit that he sounded just a little bitchy there. He wasn’t bitchy, just dejected by the fact that he clearly didn’t have the entirety of their attention.

“Of course not,” the baby-Chester replied sarcastically once again, drawing another huff and eye-roll from the king.

“Oh, again with the lying, Chipmunk. I see right through all of you, and I _want in_. Whatever the hell trumps the _king_ of hell is something I’d like to know,” a smirk suddenly grew at the instant thought that came to mind, an exchange of sorts maybe. “I may even forget about your Chipmunk and the fact that you brain-capped one of my lackeys,”

\---------- **Dean's POV**

There was something up with him, Dean could feel it. He’d seem completely normal to everyone else, the pack included, but the hunter could see it. He was acting on something, that something behind his actions was making him do it and his thoughts aligned with that something. And Dean needed to stop labelling that something as that something or this would get confusing, fast.

“You’re thinking too hard,” he resisted hitching his breath in very, _very_ faint surprise when Derek spoke into the side of his neck, his hot breaths letting warm puffs hit his throat. He was being spooned on the bed, a hot hand on his stomach, comforting him and the kid. It was relaxing and he was pretty sure that the wolf was doing something, with his supernatural whatevers. He could feel a not-so-normal heat pooling around inside of him, surrounding the sac and pouring inside of it. It was like he was giving him some energy or whatever. _Sounded totally cheesy saying it like that_.

“S’what I do when I can’t sleep,” he’d said it like he was stating a well known fact, his tone tired and breathy with an unheard sigh. Dean reached a hand down and covered the one on his stomach, his fingers slipping between Dereks’. He’d admit that as soon as he’d done it, he felt like he was suddenly in a chick-flick scene, like in an actual girly, cheesy-ass movie. _Actually…_ Deans’ entire situation from first jumping into bed with Derek, up until then, was exactly that.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he scoffed and turned onto his back a little, so he could sort of look up at him.

“I wouldn’t ask you to pay to see me strip, so why’d I ask you to pay for what I’m thinking?” he teased, resisting the urge to wink at him because he was actually tired, enough to yawn right there. He swallowed and turned his head to Dereks’ neck, practically nuzzling him and he’d really spent too much time around these wolves, they were rubbing off on him.

“You saying you’d strip for me for free? Great,” Dean scoffed again, and pulled his head back before letting it drop back onto the pillow.

“Just thinking…” he eyed him, his expression gradually soliding up until he was sure that the wolf couldn’t read him. And by the twitch in his brow, a resistance to a questioning brow-crease, he was doing a good job. “I don’t want to _not_ trust you,” he started off slow, his tone almost flat, but with gruff grit to each word. “Me trusting you is one of the bigger reasons as to how I’m in your bed, letting you touch me, letting you touch me where something pretty precious to me is growing. Something _we_ made,” he paused to stare, like _really_ stare at him, to gauge a reaction. The frown actually appeared, like he was thinking and feeling something that was off, but not from Dean. And that made it clear to him that he was hiding something.

He sighed through his nose and gradually reached a heavy hand up to him, placing it on the side of his neck.

“If you’re hiding something from me-,” his voice got that little bit deeper, just on the inside of dangerous. “-something that could affect my life, or my family’s lives, in any way. You better fess up,” he could see in Dereks’ eyes that he’d gotten through. The instant submission and surrender crossing him and he let out a sigh through his own nose.

By the pouty growl that left his throat, he’d inwardly declared his victory, watching as he glanced away just for a second and then turned back to him, his guard seeming high, like he temporarily rebuilt his walls.

“Stiles texted me while you were…” he didn’t need to finish that part of his explanation, Dean understood just by him gesturing towards the bathroom with his eyeliner. “He told me to distract you, keep you here until things were clear,”

“Were _clear_?” his eyebrows knitted dangerously for a moment, questioning and suspicious. “Those exact words?” something cold was spreading, his spine was freezing and his vision was gradually and _metaphorically_ turning red as a cold anger started bubbling in him, setting itself in his nerves. All of this sounded shady, bad, terrible and he was going to kick someone's ass for this. He was thinking Sam’s since he was more than likely the one that had Stiles text Derek, or Adam, could’ve been either.

“Yeah, but it’s not like you’re gonna be able to help with whatever’s going on,” the wolf suddenly grew a dominating frown, stating it like a damn fact and Dean just stared darkly. “You’re staying here,”

“Really,” he replied with a flat tone and easily slipped out from Dereks’ hold to stand up, hand instantly moving to cup his stomach. He felt heavier, which was a bit of an irritation really, but he didn’t expect anything different. He sort of imagined it around the start, after the Ultrasound Garth gave him.

“Dean,” he warned, the wolf was up off of the bed too, following him as he grabbed his tracksuit pants. They were instantly out of his hand, Derek at his side. “If your brothers’ didn’t want you there for something, then it’s big, something they don’t want you apart of,”

“Exactly why I’m going!” his voice raised, turning to the wolf with a hard, dark frown, brows knitted and pointed down at the centre. “Your ass ain’t getting in my way,”

“What’re you gonna do… shoot me?”

“Don’t tempt me,” he shot back quickly. Derek didn’t seem at all bothered by it, even by the words having been said so casually and like he meant it. Obviously, he probably wouldn’t. It was just a response, something he’d say on the fly. But he was pissing him off.

“You’re not going-,”

“Derek! I swear to god-,”

“-Alone,” Dean stopped, everything just paused and he stood there, eyes suddenly wide and he just stared. All anger gone, the cold feeling disappeared, vanished with not even a _‘poof’_ to tell him it was gone.

“Wait, what?” he asked almost dumbly, like he hadn’t heard him for the umpteenth time of saying something. He just continued to stare, no thoughts in his head, no sign that he actually registered his words or that he was letting him go, but with a condition.

“You heard me,” Derek sighed, like he really did surrender because he knew Dean wouldn’t give up on this. He heard. He did, he just didn’t take it in. “Get dressed and meet me in the Camaro,” the wolf huffed and turned away, grabbing his clothes and shoes and getting dressed faster than Dean thought possible. And if the situation wasn’t so bad, he’d make a comment about his great ass when he bent down to get his shit together. _Not the time, Dean_.

As soon as the wolf stepped away, slipping his shoes on, Dean started rushing, throwing the track pants on and a baggy, long-sleeved shirt that Derek let him use. He grabbed one of his jackets too, to keep himself warm. He was definitely zipping it up and his own wouldn’t at this point. He was too big. Thankfully, after stealing it the first time, not too long ago, he was aware that it didn’t even make him look fat.

Once he was done, he eyed the room, sticking both bottoms of his pants legs over his boots and he made his way towards the metal door, closing it behind him before carefully and quickly making his way down the stairs towards the very front door. He had his phone, Derek’s too since he’d noticed that he’d left it. It was a just ‘ _in case_ ’ thing because he didn’t have the packs numbers and Derek didn’t have his brothers’ or Garths.

“C’mon,” he closed the front door and headed over to the sleek black car, Derek sitting in the driver's side. He jumped in and buckled up, turning to face the wolf when they hadn’t moved despite the engine roaring. “You stay behind me, you don’t get into a fight and you keep our baby safe,” the way he said it… it was between a dominant, fatherly protectiveness and an outright command from what he’d call an Alpha. He’d heard the McCall kid give an order, but that right there… that was what he’d imagine one being like and sounding like, a leader’s command that would be obeyed without a second thought, or any kind of thought. Because Dean… he felt like he’d obey that. He’d listen to that. He wouldn’t question him on that.

It made him wonder why his eyes weren’t red. He knew his kinds of werewolves as well as their ranks after it was explained and everything, and Derek, at that moment, screamed _Dominant Alpha_. It couldn’t be just Dean overthinking or overseeing things.

“Deal,” and with that, the engine revved just the once before the car drove away from the Loft.

\---------- **Sam’s POV**

He could feel the pack’s attitude around him tense, Sam being sure they could smell it on him as well. His eyes continued to stay planted on the demon, suspicious, guarded and just a little bit hopeful while they were on Crowley, regardless that he was stiff and tense about this. Never did he consider the fact that the demon would be up for negotiations on this. The only time negotiations happened was when Crowley wanted something more...but how could he want something more than an escaped soul? Let alone a Winchester soul.

“Sam,” he heard to his left, but he didn’t turn his gaze from the demon ahead of him. “What if he’s willing to let your brother off the hook?” the girl, _Malia?_ took a deep breath before speaking to Crowley, bypassing the two hunters in front of the pack. “All you want is information?”

The entire pack hissed a _shh_ at this sentence, Scott calling her name. Malia looked around in confusion. “What? This could be done in one deal. If all he wants is information why are we still worrying over this?”

“ _Because he’s a fuckin’ demon and you don’t make deals with them? Duh!_ ” he caught Stiles ranting inside the house to himself.

“Because then no one’ll be safe. Crowley is the king of hell for a reason. He’s manipulative and always uses information to his own gain. The _information_ we have won’t be safe,” Sam looked at the teenagers surrounding him. Some of them are shifted their weight, the looks on their faces making it seem like they were considering Malia’s words. “Guys, this _is not_ an option! We have to protect-,” he stuttered to a stop before actually saying what he wasn’t meant to say, almost glaring at them too. “You can’t give him a win. No one’ll be safe,” he added quieter, softer.

Sam heard Crowley chuckle, his higher-pitched cackle reaching them and echoing on their block. “Dear girl, all I need is a name to what is at the centre of this damned little town,” he started darkly, his voice already on the edge of manipulation. “The energy here is already off kilter, this town being a beacon of sorts. But there’s something else here, a _‘something’_ I’d like to investigate for myself. I just want to make sure there isn’t a...threat,” by his words and pitch, he was trying the tactic. Sam did want him to win, he couldn’t let. He wouldn’t. Dean would be safe. He’d stay safe. They’d get Crowley out of there before his brother got a chance to kick their asses after finding out what they did, and everything would be fine.

He could feel Malia’s eyes on him, scrutinizing him as he kept his eyes on the demon. “Just a name, Sam. You’re over complicating everything. If Adam and Stiles are safe, then as far as I’m concerned, we have no more threat,”

“Yeah but,” Scott started. “But you know why we have to protect the _information_. Once it _shows up_...it will be a part of us, you know?” he was sort of thankful for Scott’s attempt at being discreet with the explanation. “Because it’ll be pack,” he was thankful, even if what he’d said was just a little bit confusing. And by the look on Crowley’s face, he was trying to understand it too, having probably as much difficulty as Sam.

“What’s the point in keeping it to ourselves? If he’s the king of hell then he’ll probably figure out once it arrives! The pack could protect them better if we didn’t have to worry about saving Stiles’ boyfriend,”

“ _You talk and I shoot you!_ ” Sam whipped his head to Adam who was dangerously close to crossing the salt border, anger clear on his face as he scowled darkly at her and his gun was twitching slightly, like he was stuck between shooting Crowley or her. Even if he still had some trouble with expressing, it was clear that _strong_ emotion showed.

“What’s _it_ , my dear?” Sam’s breath caught at Crowley’s question, his attention back on the demon as he amusingly tried to get it out of her.

“Malia,” Sam warned in a controlled tone, his gun still firm and steadily aimed. “You said so yourself. He’s the king of hell. Just because he isn’t killing us now doesn’t mean he can’t. He’ll try, regardless of us giving him what he wants,”

“Protecting isn’t always just about claws,” Scott stated almost comfortingly with his shoulders squared towards Crowley as he stepped forward, at Sam’s side and he nodded in gratitude, thankful Malia was stepping behind Scott’s frame in almost obedient and shamed submission.

“Well, well, well,” his entire attention was drawn again, everyone turning to the very amused Crowley, smirk crooked and wide with his head turned away, like they weren’t there. “I might not need your information after all. Whatever or _whoever_ you’re trying to hide seems to be coming this way,”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before he could question him, Garth growled next to him, quiet and exasperated. “Shit, Dean,” his eyes were instant saucers, just the name and their situation. Put two and two together again-

“Dean? So Squirrel _is_ here?” Crowley sounded too amused and almost irritated. “More lies, Moose,” he rounded on him with the smile.

Dean had found out and was heading their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What was your favourite part? I'd like to know. 
> 
> And, if you would, can you please leave a "thank you" to EagerQueen/holaworld. I can confidently say that you wouldn't be getting these recent chapters if it wasn't for her. So, please, if anyone deserves your thanks or excitement, it's her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters and a handful of Epilogues for different characters and we'll be done. :) Thanks for hanging around and not killing me for making you wait this long. Seriously, this story should been over ages ago.. I'm also sorry for all that :/

\---------- **Adam’s POV**

“Why go so far to hide him from me, Moose?” Adam’s heart pounded against his ribcage, his body pumping his blood so fast as he caught on that Crowley actually seemed to be a lot smarter than he looked. He understood what was going on. He was suspicious. He really wasn’t a stupid man and the younger hunter knew that. It was just a matter of time if Garth was right about Dean heading their way. This was really not gonna end well.

“We’re not hiding him,” he’d heard Sam say with a lowered tone, his stance defensive as he held his gun as steady as ever from years of practice. He had it aimed right between his eyes, at his head, much like Adam’s own.

“Clearly,” the demon spoke with sarcasm lacing his word. “Then why did you lie about him _not_ being here in the first place?” he then countered, taking the question slow with his stupidly calm demeanour. He didn’t like that about him, never did. Adam kept his hand steady, Stiles behind him and he calmed his own breathing, his chest only rising and falling slow, easy inflates and deflates.

“Because we don’t want you anywhere near him,” he glanced at his brother for a split second, taking in the guarded danger in his eyes and posture, his jaw clenching and unclenching. It was Crowley’s peaceful demeanour that had him adjusting his grip on his gun, the too calm outter appearance. One wrong move, or an action that rubbed him the wrong way, and there’d be a hole in his head, or any damage he could actually leave.

“And your reasoning behind it?” he questioned with a bit of a tilt in his head, a slight bend. “Obviously, there’s something wrong with him, or he’s not in a very good state, or maybe… just maybe, you don’t want-,” he then suddenly paused, his eyes narrowing and Adam had to swallow subtly, feeling a draft of cold air hit him, chilling his blood and bones. It was… obviously ominous, noting the way he seemed to think for a moment and then- “Wait,” there was no way… he couldn’t know.

\---------- **Crowley’s POV**

No… the energizing power, the strange aura and atmosphere in the air, the pregnant woman’s almost similar power to this feeling in the air, and they didn’t want the ther Winchester there, going far enough to hide him from the King himself, already aware that he’d appear.

Was Squirrel…

“If you don’t mind my asking,” he started with an almost polite smile, the tilt in his head still there as he eyed the Moose. “How long has it been since you Winchesters went on a hunting-fest?” he almost chuckled the question, having resisted that urge rather easily. “The last thing you killed was a Shifter, quite a few months ago,” Crowley said with a quirk of his eyebrows. He had kept his notes on the Winchesters and he knew they hadn't done anything since then. He hadn't known why, but now...things seem to be coming together.

“Why d’you wanna know?” the demon noted the way Moose’s brows seemed to crease even more, his already dark persona darkening further and he wanted to let a scoff pass through his lips, only resisting to focus, to piece together the puzzle that had formed. It was coming together fast, interestingly fast. It was clear that Sampunzel had no ability in acting.

“Curiosity,” Crowley drawled. Why were they stalling? The more they put off the puzzling inevitable the more curious he got, and the curious-er he got, the more effort he’d put into figuring out whatever had him that curious in the first place. These Winchesters just didn't learn did they? He didn't need the answers directly from them, but if they came clean, it’d be a much easier solution to everyone’s problems. He may leave the Chipmunk alone, the town even, the pack. And if Dean was indeed the source of energy, then he would strike up a deal that would be a win-win in all eyes.

He doubted that they’d make any of this easy, either way. So, a deal. A deal that wouldn’t require souls, obviously, because these Winchesters were such boyscouts.

“Didn’t you hear? It killed the cat,” Crowley’s eyes rolled on cue at the half human’s words, his sarcasm becoming almost annoying. He’d had fun at first, irritating him and taunting him to reply with his wit, but there was only so much the King of Hell could take. Regardless of his feelings towards it, he smirked and turned his gaze towards him, over the shoulder of the youngest hunter.

“I’m no _cat_ , Bunny,” he shot back easily, calmly and very teasingly. And by the irritated smirk on the boys own face, it was clearly riling him up. Shots were clearly about to be fired if this continued, and not the hole-creating kind. _Verbal shots_.

“What’s with the names, seriously,” Crowley crossed his gaze over to the young blonde behind Moose and the brunette Alpha. He seemed confused, curious and very guarded as his eyes landed on him, like he hadn’t expected to be acknowledged by him in the least.

“A hobby,” he replied simply.

“You need to get a new one-,” the human in the house, behind the Winchester commented and Crowley instantly cut him off.

“Chipmunk, shut your pet up,” he called towards the youngest hunter, turning his eyes to him for just a moment. “The adults are talking,” the demon then added, directing the sentence at the Bunny. The kid had a mouth on him, he’d give him that. He’d had the nerve to mouth-off, regardless of knowing who he actually was and presumably why he was there and yet he still seemed to not care as to who he was speaking with. A fun boy, he’d admit, but annoying in a few ways.

“I’m not his damn pet-,” he’d shot back with an edgy bite, clearly unhappy with the way he was being spoken to, or lack of that, considering that Crowley had been speaking to him through the hunter standing ahead of him. Being ignored clearly wasn’t something he was fond of.

“What was that?” he’d instantly taunted, reaching a hand up behind his ear to mock in a sense that he hadn’t caught what was said. And then lowered the hand, pocketing them before turning his gaze on the hunter in the house. “I don’t hear you shutting him up, Chipmunk,”

\---------- **Scott’s POV**

“Is he always like this?” Scott asked the hunter quietly, taking a bit of his attention as the demon seemed to taunt and try to piss Stiles off. With that nickname and calling him a pet, he was on the right track. He knew that he hated being ignored too. It pissed him right off and he’d learned this from when they were in school when Jackson and Lydia were still together.

“Yeah, but usually he’s a lot worse,” Sam said with resignation. “He’s the type to play with his food before eating it. If we can stall long enough, sometimes he forgets that we’re food but in this case, I think he has his sights set on finding Dean.” That trait sounded particularly irritating to Scott.

“Seriously? I can _just about_ tolerate him,” Liam bit out quietly, an edgy tone in his statement. Clearly, this demon was getting to him if he hadn’t spoken directly to him, maybe he could feel his intimidating persona like Scott could, the feeling sticking to him and making him just a bit nervous. It was trying to get to the Alpha, but, he guessed that being what he was and what rank he was, he wasn’t that bothered. Or as bothered as his betas anyway. Sam and Adam’s attitude towards him probably helped too. The almost casual way they spoke and still held up a dangerous guard.

“Just tell him,” Malia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Scott looked to her, wondering why she was passive towards the demon's words and personality. Malia just looked back at him and raised an eyebrow as if to ask what was taking so long for the Alpha to speak. Scott shook his head, unable to explain and looked to Sam for an answer, thankfully, to which he gave.

“We can’t,” he heard the hunter state firmly, his eyes turning back to glance at her and then him. He had a twitch, like he hated the thought, of what she said. “For both their sakes and ours. Who knows what’ll happen if he gets his hands on-... you know,” Scott heard the stutter in his heart, saving himself fast before actually spilling what they’d been hiding. He’d switched out of saying ‘the baby’ or ‘Dean’ and instead, went simple and uninformative.

“It’s better than hanging out here debating on it,” she huffed. “He said he’ll forget about dragging Adam back with him, that’s a win.” Scott didn’t like the tone that Malia was projecting, and he began to smell the underlying frustration Sam’s denial was causing her. He desperately wanted to reign her in and tell her exactly why, but the entire situation was too bizarre for Scott. He could see why Malia was confused, but didn’t she understand that keeping the secret safe was protecting Derek too? Not just Dean and their baby. It’d affect the three of them.

“No, it’s not,” he brought from his thoughts as he noticed Sam turning his head towards her, almost snappishly, like he was about to tell off his own daughter or something. It was weird to see, really. “Making deals with Demons, specifically Crowley is worst thing you could ever do. Ten years down the line, you’ll end up in hell, where Dean, Adam and I’ve been. You don’t want that,” he shook his head, his eyes locked dangerously solid to hers and he could see her twitch, just so subtle that he could’ve missed it, but even he felt the dominance, the intimidation getting to behind those words. They were strong, honest, revealing to the point that it’d make anyone uneasy. He could see her being reluctant to back down, not wanting to because he wasn’t her Alpha.

“You came back fin-,” Before Malia even finished the sentence, Scott smelled Sam’s change from guarded solidarity and strong protectivity to a freezing grimness, like he’d lost almost all emotion for a moment. The coldness was overpowering to Scott and made goose bumps erupt over his neck and arms in warning, like the change was dangerous or it just messed with his senses for a few seconds. To them or not, he wasn’t sure.

“No, we didn’t,” the alpha swallowed thickly at the flat tone, no expressive bone in his words. That cold feeling just spread down his spine. Whatever was in his head at that moment wasn’t a nice thought. Reminiscing maybe, about something from hell. He’d been there and from what he’d just said. He never came out unharmed by it. It was hell... “Dean was messed up after it, so was I, I even lost my soul for a while and Adam lost all of his abilities to express himself. His soul was torn to shreds, mutilated even,” ah, so… he’d lost his soul, and Adam and Dean were messed up after it. It was all a shit show then. No way was he letting his pack make any type of deal after hearing say all that. He would’ve anyway, but this just solidified that thought.

Though, he never actually thought they were real anyway, so… Scott internally shrugged.

“But-,” Malia started before Scott felt the order rise in his throat. There was enough disrespect between them, mostly from her.

“No,” he barked, his head turning towards her with enough force to keep her quiet. “Listen to him, Malia,” he ordered, not using his alphas hold over her, but showing that he meant it.

Only a few seconds of silence later and he swore he’d heard a familiar roar of an engine, a clear sign that the demon and Garth had been right about Dean heading their way.

\----------Derek’s POV

He inwardly growled to himself as they turned the last few corners to reach the Stilinski house, turning the last one to actually see the entire pack and Dean’s family standing there, guns up and aimed at a man standing close to the house. He could see Adam or Stiles, so he’d instantly assumed that they were inside the house, where the door was open.

He slowly parked up, giving Dean an intimidating look before gesturing him to stay there for a second, obviously that wouldn’t work though, because he’d scoffed and opened the door.

“Sonofa-,” he muttered to himself and climbed out, almost slamming his door closed in irritation before sauntering around the front of his car and stepping between the unknown demons, a short guy with a long jacket and the other wore a suit, just that. The smell of sulphur was immense, clearly demons. He kept himself at Dean’s side as the hunter headed over to Sam, his younger brother and instantly eyed him, darkly. Even _he_ had to shrink a little at his disapproving look. He’d nearly been on the end of that if he’d lied to him.

“What kinda idiots are you,” Derek was almost proud at the growl he let out, not an actual growl, but it was close in his tone. He was majorly pissed. “Really think I’d let you do this alone? Seriously!?” he half yelled, a bitch-face aimed at his brother and at the house where they could just about see Adam and Stiles inside. The pouts were phenomenal.

“So, you _are_ the one giving off that intense energy, Squirre-,”

“I’ll deal with you in a second,” he shot the demon down instantly, getting another bitch face in return. “You two,” the hunter pointed a finger at Sam and then at Adam. “When this is over…” he warned, not needing to say anything else after that and just let the sentence hang in the air.

“Would it matter if we said we were sorry?” the longer haired hunter muttered quietly, like he was just really reprimanded. Dean clearly held his own dominance over his brothers. The human Alpha-male of their group.

“No,”

\----------

 

> I'd like you all to thank [EagerQueenofAwesomeness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness)/[holaworld](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) for helping me with this story. Without her, you really wouldn't have these chapters. So please leave a "thank you" for her hard work :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed :) What was your favourite part in this? Dean and Derek showing up was mine, the part where Dean just shut Crowley down in less than a freaking second, specifically xD 
> 
> I'd like to thank [EagerQueen/holaworld](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) again, for saving my ass with this story :) THANK YOU!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great chapter made with the fantastic help of [EagerQueen/holaworld.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) Thank you so much!!!

\---------- **Dean’s POV**

“Winchester!” he breathed deeply and resisted the urge to walk over there and just deck him after hearing Crowley call to him, his voice loud and commanding and he just really wanted to beat him, just a good punch to the face and have him on his ass like when he’d first dropped him in that bar, when he was a demon himself. That was a great highlight from _that_ arc.

“What!?” Dean snapped around, his own tone aggressive and demanding, clear frustration leaking through his already pissed off demeanour. He stared at him, scowling with a bit of a twitch in his the corner of his eyes. Yeah, he was seriously not happy in any kind of damn sense with this, his brothers getting the stupid idea of taking Crowley on without him. Stupid. But seeing him there just… he didn’t know, he just really wanted to scream, yell, beat the shit out of something. He was pretty sure Garth would say something like ‘ _It’s the hormones_ ’, or ‘ _oh look, baby-brain_ ’. And it was mildly funny, because Dean wouldn’t rule them out. It was _-maybe-_ possible.

“Very cranky, aren’t we,” Dean heard Crowley say with his usual assumed and taunting tone, the very same he used every damn time he seemed to know something, or wanted to rile one of them, or both of them up. The frustration with this entire situation made Dean think the option of beating Crowley more and more appealing. Crowley needed to be put in his place. So what if Dean was cranky. Crowley would be too if they showed up demanding a soul, let alone Adam’s, to be released back to Earth. Dean gave a humourless chuckle that ended with a bitch face. There were two things Dean wanted, being one, his family safe, by semi-extension of the pack, and two, for this damn dillhole to get the hell out of there and as far away from them as possible. And he was going to get them one way and/or the other. This issue Crowley had was gonna be resolved in a right here, right now scenario.

“Save it,” Sam called from over his shoulder and Dean clenched his fists. Obviously his brother shouldn’t be pissing him off as much as he was and let gave him more of an affirmation that something was seriously setting him off. He should’ve worried about it, but didn’t. He stayed pissed. Maybe talking to Garth a little later would give him an idea too.

“Please, I’m speaking to your Squirrel,” the oldest hunter caught Crowley directing the sentence toward Sam in a disapproving manner. Dean shook his head and looked at the dark night sky in a ‘ _prevent me from lunging and this asshole_ ’ plea. Crowley, in Dean’s humble opinion, had too much enjoyment out of calling the shots. _Time to switch things up a bit_ , Dean thought to himself.

“Just for the record, Crowley,” he started, arms crossing over his chest as he eyed him intimidatingly, his brow pulled together and pointed down dangerously in the centre. He knew he screamed ‘Don’t fuck with me’, because that was how Adam described it before. He used this pose regularly. “You’re not taking Adam,” he stated, a bit of a tilt in his head before straightening out again.

“Oh no. I’ve lost interest in the Chipmunk,” he wasn’t too sure, but it must’ve been the way Crowley looked at him, or maybe the werewolf picked up on something, because right after the words left his mouth Derek stepped closer to him, _growling_ like he was up against something that set him off completely. His eyes were a bright blue, his fangs were bared and he only needed to take a fraction of a glance down to see the claws sticking out. Dean didn’t get what it was. It was _something…_ that’s it. He couldn’t feel anything, see anything.

It was just _-Crowley-_

“You have a guard-dog I see,” Dean heard as Crowley’s mouth tilted into a smirk at his own taunt. There was a thought that flickered across the King of Hell’s face...a sense of realization maybe, and it set an edgy scrape through his senses, his guard wiring higher. “Ah… Or was he the one that…” he didn’t need to finish, Dean understood what he was referring to. The slight weight of his stomach gained from the pregnancy thus far had been insignificant to Dean, but it now felt like a giveaway. Instead of hiding the bulge that had formed in the past four months, Dean tucked his thumbs into his jacket pockets and shrugged. _If you’ve got it, flaunt it right?_

“Yeah, he is,” the hunter confirmed flatly, not taking his eyes off of the demon as he kept a bit of focus on Derek, who was still growling and was right next to him, still between him and Crowley. “Don’t see how that’s any of your business though,” he shot back casually, let another shrug roll from his shoulders. He’d only just realized that everyone was quiet, just him and the demon talking with a growling werewolf between them. It was… he really didn’t know how to explain it, but it felt like they stepped back to let them have the stage or something, like it was a one-on-one deal.

“And I thought we were bff’s. We shared everything back when you were one of mine-,” Crowley’s words drew a louder grow from Derek. Dean curled his hand in Derek’s shirt and tugged on his protective wolf. It was supposed to signal a ‘ _thanks, but I’ve got this_ ’ gesture that he would hope would translate. Not that he minded Derek threatening Crowley, he just knew there would be no benefit to Derek getting physical. He had to sort Crowley out using words 90% of the time.

“Let’s get one thing straight,” he cut in, his hand releasing the wolf for just a second to point between them, around Derek. “I was _never-_ , nor will I ever _be_ anything of yours,” he clarified, eyeing him seriously before stepping just a bit closer to his wolf. He was still growling, but when he’s shifted closer, it dimmed just a bit, to which he was thankful for. He remembered Garth saying something about having that effect on each other. And… it might’ve been true. He was still pissed, but… not as much since grabbing a hold of his shirt or when he’d started growling at Crowley _for_ him.

“I miss the old you,” was the sentence Crowley said that made Dean want to snarl as loud as the wolf in front of him. Dean new exactly which version of himself the demon missed, but he would never in a million years consider that the ‘ _old Dean_ ’. That Dean was long gone and hadn’t been around since he first offered his soul for Sam’s life. And to have Crowley say he missed Dean’s demonic side...that made his blood boil and heart pump in anger.

“You mean the _demon-me_ ,” he gritted out tensely, his body stiff and solid. It was only his stomach that seemed to stay soft and smooth, hidden behind his abdomen muscles, thankfully. He subtly pressed the front of his shoulder against the back of Derek’s, feeling slightly off kilter from the thought of _that_ version of him. It made him feel sick, like this morning, the churning in his stomach swirling and making him feel nauseous.

“You were fun, dangerous. You were my best frie-,” Dean rolled his eyes at Crowley’s antics. Enough was enough. He wanted to get down to business and not relive what Crowley believed to be the good ol’ days. The irritation raised a level as his stomach growled. And damn, now he was _hangry_ too.

“Stop with the chick-flick shit,” he cut in again, his tone as flat and gritty as ever and he just lightly shook his head, still staring at the damn demon. This needed to be over with. He was tired, hungry and pissed and he just wanted to sleep and eat and just… Stress. He needed to not stress, or Melissa would be on his ass again.

\---------- **Derek’s POV**

“Fine,” the infuriated demon pouted as he continued. “Take away my fun,” he shrugged. “I find it rather dull now that you’re human again, or no… do you and your brothers’ even qualify as human anymore,” the demon chatted to himself. The growl that had been a constant vibration in the base of Derek’s gut grew into a deeper threat. Dean wasn’t some toy to play with. If Dean wasn’t so close to him already, he would be seeing red. The smell of his pregnant hunter made him slightly more grounded, able to focus on his main job. Protect his newly forming family.

“I swear ta god-, if you don’t get to a point…” Derek heard Dean huff behind him and just left the unfinished sentence hanging in the air, the warning just passing with his irritated tone. He could hear the clear threat there, like he was seriously, because he obviously was. The wolf kept his eyes firmly on the demon, half his attention on both him and the hunter still lightly pressed against him in a sense of comfort. He was warm, he could feel it through the jacket Dean used.

“ _Cranky_ was an understatement. You’re quite _pissy_ in your impregnated state,” the demon commented bitchily, and it drew another growl from him, his teeth parting just a bit as it deepened, the rumble spreading through his throat and chest.

“ _Crowley_ ,” Dean warned, his voice low as the word was said through gritted teeth, and the werewolf, the one wanting to break his skin and just attack, just growled in pleasure, liking the sound of the gritty deepness. He’d never asked him to talk like that because he hadn’t actually been aware that the animal inside him wanted it… until then.

“Boring, the lot of you,” the long jacketed demon huffed in irritation, though it wasn’t clear on his face, Derek could smell the emotion. “Regardless… I came here for baby-Chester, your Chipmunk. But… surprise, surprise, when I realized that this town was a beacon of sorts, for the supernatural,” he finally got to the point, finished with beating around the bush, or a bigger bush, because it felt like he was about to tell some sort of story instead of just bypassing to what they were all doing there.

“Yeah, Beacon Hills is a literal beacon. What of it?” Scott spoke up from behind Sam, his demeanour calm, yet protective from where he stood. Obviously he was feeling the draw of an Alpha to his betas, like Derek did when he _was one_ himself. Speaking of that, he’d have liked to tell Dean about that, the whole alpha werewolf thing. He’d mentioned it before, but never actually told him everything.

“Nothing of it,” Crowley shrugged lazily and eyed them with a sort of smirk, crooked and almost teasing. “I’ve come across so many that they actually bore me. No, I was only interested when I felt a different type of power, something similar to what I’ve come across only once before,” this had Derek’s attention. His frown deepened and his growl was a semi-loud rumble in his throat, wanting to actually listen just in case it could explain whatever he’d done to Dean.

“A supernaturally pregnant man?” Liam chirped in, surprise and curiosity being his current scent.

“No, Retriever-puppy. A pregnancy created by the supernatural itself,” _okay, that nickname was almost accurate for Dunbar._ “Granted, I created a child from spells and through a deal, and she’d given birth soon after. But this-,” the demon gestured to Dean and Derek, and the wolf returned to his higher-volumed growling, his body leaning just a bit back into the hunter’s and feeling him press back against him. “-this is much more powerful, a supernatural child being created through this kind of bond,”

“But… supernatural creatures give birth all the time,” Sam added in with a matter-of-fact tone, and he wasn’t wrong. The only thing that was special about werewolf babies was that they were born, they cried and were put to sleep and fed. Nothing new from any other baby other than they needed actual training to control themselves, that was it. They were only a little different.

“Not like this, Moose,” the demon smirked wider, as if wanting to tease them because they didn’t know. “True, they do, but a pure-blooded werewolf and a hunter that’s been through what Squirrel has… that’s what makes this different,” Derek felt Dean tense just a bit, his body stiffening further, if that was even possible at that point. He didn’t want him to feel that uncomfortable, not to the point that he’d probably hurt himself, or the baby. They were stressing. He could hear his heartbeat hammering, the baby’s too, but thankfully, only by a fraction. It wouldn’t hurt it. “I just hadn’t realized that until Squirrel was standing there with his guard-dog,” he’d decided to ignore that part of what he’d said in favour of slipping his hand behind him, declawing the fingers before pressing his palm lightly against the jacket, where his stomach was. And almost immediately, the area around his hand eased, not by much, but enough that it wasn’t worrying him.

“How?” Adam questioned from _outside_? He took a second to glance at the house, seeing the younger hunter and Stiles over the salt lines, standing on the porch-steps with the hunter still holding his gun.

“He’s been transformed into many different things over the years, as well as been thrown through different times and he’d literally been through hell for forty years… and he’s died more than a few times. It’s all tainted his blood,” the demon explained simply, giving a shrug towards the end. “The minority and baseline of your blood at this point is human, but everything that’s happened changed you. Add pure-blooded werewolf to that mix, you have yourself a very powerful creature,”

“And what d’you want,” an ordered answer. His tone was demanding the answer to that question and Derek clued in on it too, his mind now focused on that very question.

“To be its _godfather_ ,”

\----------

 

> I'd like you all to thank [EagerQueenofAwesomeness/holaworld](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) for helping me with this story. Without her, you really wouldn't have these chapters. So please leave a "thank you" for her hard work, she really deserves it :) She's done a fantastic job of getting these chapters out. She's seriously enthusiastic about it and it became contagious enough that my motivation for this particular story sky-rocketed :) So, this is all her.
> 
> We work together on this and she's unknowingly encouraging me with how much she seems to love this story, so please, if you've loved these last few chapters, leave a great "Thank you" to her specifically. This is really all her doing :) She deserves it for her hard-ass work. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, we're spoiling you guys. What d'you like in this one? What d'you think, guys?
> 
> Please leave a "thanks" to [EagerQueen/holaworld,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) guys, she really deserves it all!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo!! Another chapter!! Whoop whoop!!! Hope ya'll enjoy, and again, I'd like to thank [EagerQueenofAwesomeness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) for all her help. Thank you so much my eager queen of awesome!! Couldn't have done any of this without you!!

\---------- **Dean’s POV**

“Come again?” Dean asked flatly, rhetorically and just stared, eyebrows high on his forehead as he tried to register what he’d actually said. He was sure he heard him, but he just… it was like something stopped him from thinking there for a few seconds. Just the ‘ _godfather_ ’ comment and… it had to be a joke, right? That was why that mouthy kid that Adam liked was currently laughing his ass off, doubled over by the front door, yeah?

“You heard me, Squirrel,” Crowley drawled in an exasperated manner. “I want to be its godfather,” was the sentence that made Dean snort in disdain. The continuation of this discussion made it seem less and less likely that the demon wasn’t actually joking. But why the hell would he want to a _godfather_? Isn’t the name itself ironic if given to the King of _Hell_? Crowley of all people.

“Yeah, not happening,” he lightly shook his head, his brow turning into a frown as he just watched the demon with a calculating look. Derek was still growling next to him, and he wasn’t sure on if he was actually seeing the unease in him or he was just really angry to the point that his claws on the one hand was actually digging into his own skin. The hand was in a loose fist and he was sure that there was a sliver of blood dripping from the back. “Ever,” he added with an unfocused tone, glancing between the wolf and demon for a quick few seconds.

“Don’t say _‘ever’_ , Deano,” the demon requested with a bored demeanour. Clearly, Crowley was tired of hearing denials point blank from the brothers. Honestly, Dean was past the point of caring. He had better things to worry about...example, the growling werewolf pressed against his shoulder. “Here’s the deal,” Crowley continued. “It’s either allow me the privilege of being the godfather to your multi-species runt… or, I drag Chipmunk-Chester back to hell, screaming and kicking,” the demon ended his ‘ _negotiations_ ’ with a smirk. The hunter rolled his eyes at him before rebutting.

“How ‘bout neither,” he stated bluntly, his attention back on him completely, but he did keep some type of awareness on his wolf. He just wanted this over already and he could already feel the stress hitting him from being given a damn choice like that. His baby’s… _godfather_ -thing, or Adam. If anyone looked at it like that, it seemed like a simple choice, but it was Crowley. If he was named his godfather, there had to be an angle for it. The demon would find some way to screw something up, even with something as small as being labelled a relative of sorts.

“Where’s the harm in the first option, really,” came the reply. This caused Dean to cross his arms. The eyebrow he quirked and the jaw he shifted in annoyance. Crowley was seriously pissing the hunter off. If Derek wasn’t in front of the pregnant man, he might do something stupid like throw a punch. He wasn’t used to this long of a chat with the demon and he wasn’t a fan of keeping the conversation rolling. But before he could snap a reply, Sam spoke up.

“It’s _you_ ,” his brother emphasised, and hearing the shifting of clothes, he was thinking that he might’ve gestured to him or something. “There’s always an angle you play at,” he added, his tone almost incredulous and Dean instantly agreed with him. He’d thought it only a few seconds ago. Sam was just pointing out what went through his mind.

“Shush, Samantha. The men are talking, no Moose’s allowed,” Crowley taunted, his eyes had never left Dean the entire time and the hunter didn’t like the calculating gaze. The growls his werewolf was emitting meant that Derek didn’t either. He patted the solid wall of muscle in front of him to remind his bodyguard of his presence. His eyes were barely able to stay locked on Crowley and even though he was happy to have protection, it seemed to only lengthen the demon’s amusement.  

“Actually…” he started, having enough of this. Crowley was _making_ Derek act out, growling aggressively at his taunts and words. “You’re gonna give us twenty-four hours,” Dean stated, a non-negotiable tone leaking into a matter-of-fact one. He laced them, mixed them and just blunt shrugged his shoulders the once, casual in his movements.

“Really, Dean?” the negotiation felt, for once, something that could be traded between both parties. Crowley wasn’t going to have the upper hand on Dean and his family from a few comments that got under his skin. The demon had a faux look of shock and betrayal. _Everything is an act in his play...guess I get to be the plot twist._ “You need time to think of this,” Crowley questioned the hunter, a slight bored pout to his lips.

“Like he said, you always have an angle and I ain’t riskin’ anything if I’m not sure,” he said with a mass of sense. This was where he was sensible, contrary to what a few people would say. He wasn’t stupid and this was an example of that. “We regroup and you give us twenty-four hours or no deal, and I put a bullet between your eyes if you try to take him,” he gestured to the youngest hunter, who was way more out the door than he thought safe at the moment. He was tempted to shove him back in the house, but he didn’t want to move from where he was, Derek’s earlier order keeping him in his spot and a bit of his sense telling him to keep his guard up and eyes on the demon.

“Fine,” there was an eye roll following this single word. That alone almost set a satisfied smirk on Dean’s lips, but he knew that there wouldn’t be any relief until this was resolved. He was going to protect his family the best he could. Just because he was knocked-up didn’t mean he couldn’t go toe to toe with Crowley, regardless of Derek letting him or not while he was in this situation. “Tomorrow at supper, bring the tea,” the demon said as he stuffed his hands into his knee length jacket pockets.

“Think I’ll need something stronger than that,” Dean muttered quietly, more to himself than anyone else. He caught the faint jut of movement in the werewolf’s shoulders, the huff telling him that he might’ve scoffed. He resisted letting the smirk curve at his lips.

“Ah, I bet _there’s_ the downside,” Crowley raised an eyebrow at this before continuing to voice his thoughts. “You can’t drink.” Dean paused at this before shrugging in annoyance. The demon was obviously looking for a way to stall.

“Crowley, get the hell outta here,” he huffed, his voice raised just a bit in command and he glared, the frown deepening.

“I was never here...Ta-ta for now,” was all Dean heard before he and the rest of Adam’s protection detail were left alone.

\---------- **Liam‘s POV**

Not even a few minutes after that, everyone started heading towards Stiles’ house, the pack following behind and Liam was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. It wasn’t too long ago that he’d found out about werewolves and then became one, and then there was the whole Berserker thing, and Kate, and the Dread Doctors and Theo and stuff. And now pregnant guys and demons. It was more new things and, granted, the pregnancy thing was interesting, but it was odd, something he’d want to learn about because it wasn’t something he knew.

Scott told him a few times to hold back on the curiosity thing, he liked learning about the weird stuff. But demons? Really? And pregnant guys being impregnated by other creatures and kings of hell and stuff. And that king wanting to be… a godfather? _Irony is thy name_.

“I don’t get it,” Liam finally voiced. Everyone just kept looking around, looking for an explanation, but was there even an explanation for this situation? What was so important about supernatural pregnancies that would make the King of Hell, keeper of damned souls, from recapturing Adam. This was too much for him to comprehend. And those nicknames... _I’m_ so _not a Retriever-puppy_.

“You-me both, kid,” he heard Dean sigh as they all entered the house, the salt-lines still intact as they stepped over them and around the room. He closed the door behind him, being the last one in and perched himself on the arm of the chair next to Scott, watching as everyone got comfy and catching Stiles walking into the kitchen to get something while Adam made himself comfy in that recliner he was in before.

“Why would he want to be the godfather?” Liam turned his head to the non-pack werewolf. Garth seemed to be the only non-Winchester who could keep up. Well, keep up with enough of the situation to have questions that could be verbalized. All the young werewolf could verbalize would be ‘ _What the hell…_ ’ over and over. “I mean… it’s just a title. What’s he gain from it?” he heard the man ask another question.

“That’s the thing,” the towering hunter answered. There was a pause in his voice that made everyone in the room direct their attention toward him. “Nothing,” Liam nodded at Sam’s response. The King of Hell was one confusing demon. Not only did he not understand the motive, but he didn’t understand the attachment the guy had with Dean. Before he could puzzle further, Stiles broke the silence.

“A **godparent** , in many denominations of Christianity, is someone who sponsors a child's baptism, although the term has also been used in a legal sense. In both Christian and secular views, a godparent tends to be an individual chosen by the parents to take an interest in the child's upbringing and personal development, and to take care of the child should anything happen to the parents,” Stiles read from his phone as he leaned against the wide door-frame to the room and kitchen. “So unless you’re thinking of baptising your baby-,” he paused and it was then that Liam realized that everyone was staring at him, either in exasperation, probably for even searching up the words meaning, or they stared because he even bothered to do it and read it in the first place. “What? I used Wikipedia,” he shrugged, like it was obvious or something. It drew a scoff from him, a little laugh and Scott did too. Malia was just as stoic as ever, along with the bigger hunter, Derek and Dean. Garth and Adam were actually smiling.

“He ain’t havin’ anything to do with this kids upbringing,” Dean’s voice spoke up, tone hard and unwavering. The hunters surrounding Liam nodded, and he found himself nodding too. No baby should be subjected to a demon being their backup guardian. The youngest werewolf would feel more comfortable being the kid’s godfather...and that’s saying something considering his IED.

“And if anything happened to us, it’d be up to your brothers,” he turned to glance at Derek, his tone pretty solid and confident in what he was saying. It made sense and it was sensible that it’d go to Sam and/or Adam before anyone else. He didn’t know them that well, at all really, but he was thinking that they’d be great baby-sitters or guardians if it came down to having to look after the baby. Adam was pretty chill, so he probably wouldn’t freak out if it started crying or needed a diaper change.

“Don’t jinx it,” Dean said, hand resting on Derek’s thigh while he sat in the recliner and the beta-wolf sat on the arm of the chair. Everything happened so fast, it almost made the teen forget that this was Derek’s baby too. That made Liam smile, but it wavered just a bit at the thought of that demon. He could understand why Dean felt uneasy about even mentioning a future where a godfather would be necessary for an upbringing.

But, honestly, Dean didn’t actually… seem that bothered by Crowley, not now, that they were in the house and he wasn’t there. Maybe the stress was gone. And he seemed a little amused by the whole jinx thing. Had the hunter run across jinxes that actually manifested in real life? He couldn’t tell what could be real or just a figure of speech with these guys.

“You believe in that? Jinxing?” Liam turned to him with a questioning crease in his brow, watching as the oldest hunter turned to him, a _‘hmm’_ leaving his lips and he took a second to register.

“Hard not to believe in all that shit when you’re us,” Dean said with a nod and a half smile at Liam.

\---------- **Adam’s POV**

He was tired, he could feel his muscles and mind waning on wanting to sleep, his eyes feeling heavy. And it didn’t help when Stiles came over and sat between his shoes again, his head tilting to rest against the lower inside of his thigh. It was comforting and that comfort was making him doze between consciousness and unconsciousness. He was half-awake, half-asleep at that point.

“I started to believe in everything after that weird-ass clown-eater thing,” he commented, resisting the yawn in his throat. He wanted to stay awake for at least another hour, unless the guys wanted to leave to get their own shut-eye. And then he could just drop, right there and then. Or he’d be dragged up to Stiles’ bed again, to share the mattress.

“He was hexed,” Adam heard Sam protest. That brought a lazy smirk to his face. It was the same defence he heard from his brother when the story would be brought up. Not much can make a Sasquatch of a man feel embarrassed, but his brother knew how to weed it out of him.

“And you were terrified,” Dean countered casually, amusement in his voice and it made him huff a breath, the smile still there and he could feel Stiles resting against him, slightly heavier, and he was thinking that maybe he was falling asleep against him too. It was mostly due to having been rudely awoken by those damn demons that early in the morning. The Sheriff was definitely going to be pissed.

“Like you were during that yellow-fever stuff,” Sam said with a smirk, finally coming up with ammunition to use against his older brother.

“I still stand by the fever _making_ me act that way,” Dean defended with a confident tone, like it was fact that the fever did it to him, and from what he’d heard, it was. So, he wasn’t lying at all about what happened. The scratchy off-coloured skin that showed up on the inside of the elbow joint was what made him a pansy-ass chicken for those couple of days.

“You screamed because of a _cat_ ,” Sam laughed, an amused tone leaking through his words. “And not just a yell… you _screamed_ ,” he teased gleefully. These stories sometimes made Adam wish he could’ve been with his brothers. To ward off the thoughts of what happened to him in the past, his hand drifted down to comb through Stiles’ hair. He felt the boy sigh, and he responded likewise.

“Okay, whatever, we get it. Shut your hole,” he finally heard his oldest brother comeback, his tone amused and deflective at what was being said and he actually let out a tired laugh, his chest inflating and deflating fast with an audible scoff. “Oh, and before I forget,” Adam opened his eyes just a bit, not having realized that they’d closed, and saw Dean get up from his chair, pushing himself a little because of the baby-bump and stepped over to Sam, where he proceeded to bitch-slap him and the youngest hunter snorted and started laughing, a few of the others in the room joining into too. “That’s for not calling when shit hit the fan,” Sam was staring at Dean with a surprised look on his face and it just made him laugh even more.

\----------

 

> I'd like you all to thank [EagerQueen/holaworld](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) for helping me with this story. Without her, you really wouldn't have these chapters. So please leave a "thank you" for her hard work :) She really deserves it and I couldn't see myself finishing this story without her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, [EagerQueen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) and I are stuck between ship names for Adam and Stiles and these are the only options so far.
> 
> Adiles,   
> Stildam,   
> Stilligan (thanks to Roachbugg) xD
> 
> We've decided to let you guys choose which one fits better and that'll be the ship tag in the 'Additional Tags' box at the very top :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 chapters, not long now guys!!!!!! xD 
> 
> Thanking [EagerQueenofAwesomeness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) again for all her hard work and help!! You're freaking awesome!!

\---------- **Adam’s POV**

“Night guys,” he heard Stiles call to the rest of the group as they left. He’d waved to them before they stepped through the threshold to the outside and Adam let a yawn out, his chest inflating and falling, and he took that as a sign to get his ass to bed. He pushed himself, using his arms as leverage to stand before stretching and heading towards the stairs on the other end of the room, the front door closing as he reached them and he knew that Stiles was following him now, his footsteps falling in line with his own as he practically crawled up them, his body and muscles sluggish.

He turned the corner right at the top and almost fell through his open door, stumbling just a bit as he entered and made his way towards the ruffled up quilt spread over the mattress. He liked that Stiles wasn’t a neat freak, it meant that he wouldn’t care if Adam just stripped and left his clothes everywhere, which is exactly what he did as the other guy walked _passed_ the doorway, not following him into the room.

“Bathroom, be right back,” he supplied, the muffle of his voice being covered by the walls of his bedroom. Adam only ‘ _hmm_ ’d in reply and slipped out of his shirts, taking them both off over his head at the same time while he slipped out of his boots easily. He tossed them across the room, not bothered as to where they landed and the hunter got set on his pants, hands going to the button-fly to undo them, belt first, obviously.

He yawned again and dropped the jeans, stepping out of them before tiredly dropping to the bed, face first on the pillow and he wormed his way under the blanket, covering himself up so only half his head was peeking out from under the bedsheets.

“Hell of a day, huh,” he heard Stiles’ voice echo warmly through the room as he stepped in, the door closing behind him. He opened his eyes just a little to see him stripping out of his own clothes, but with a pair of bed pants in his hand. He undressed quickly, faster than Adam had and soon he was bare-chested wearing a pair of Ironman pants, red with the suit in different poses. He’d laugh if he hadn’t been so tired, because he’d actually had a pair of Captain America ones years ago, when he and his mother were still alive, before the ghouls.

“Mhmm,” he hummed tiredly, feeling the bed dip in a few places as Stiles got into the bed, the sheets lifting and a warm body dropping to lie next to him, so close and bare and he wanted to embrace it, the warmth radiating under the duvet. It was drawing, calming and he wanted to wrap himself up in it. He wanted that comforting feeling to spread through him. He wanted Stiles to… hold him. To actually sleep _with_ him, than _next_ to him. And he didn’t mean in a sexual way, unless they really wanted that. He still didn’t really know how to feel about it. The loss of emotion and feelings after hell, the cage. He didn’t know what to think or feel, but Stiles… he made him… _express_ himself. He actually let out tiny smiles and little huffs that could be considered laughs.

Stiles made him _feel_.

Adam opened his eyes again, watching the tired look on Stiles’ face as he seemed to gradually be falling asleep. He wasn’t out yet, just resting until he did. He wanted to… Adam wanted to just… he _wanted_.

Subtly and gently, he reached a warm hand up, slipping it from under the blanket to smoothly run up Stiles’ neck and jawline. He saw his eyes open a little fast, like he hadn’t been expecting it and jumped. He stayed there, eyes on him as Adam slipped it further up to cup his face, his palm resting on the side of his face with his thumb brushing his cheekbone.

He didn’t seem to not like it, thankfully. He just seemed to be watching, feeling, maybe analyzing what was going on or what to expect after this.

Adam slowly, gradually pushed himself up onto his elbow, keeping his eyes on him as he shifted closer and almost leaned over him completely. He watched him for a few seconds longer, seeing the glints in Stiles’ own eyes and he leaned down, not as hesitantly as he’d thought he’d be, and then brushed their lips, ghosting just a bit before resting them together and actually kissing him. He pressed just a little closer, feeling him responding, moving his lips against him and Adam relaxed against him, shifting further over him for better angles until they were kissing over and over, warm, moist and smooth lips pressing over and over, again and again.

“ _Finally_ ,” Stiles muttered with an almost accusatory tone, like he’d been waiting for so long. Did he want this _before_ the Crowley stuff? When he’d first found out about him?

He didn’t get any chance to ask when he felt the hand thread his hair at the back of his skull, pressing against his scalp and skin to pull him back into another kiss, a bit more frantic this time, like he wanted more of it. And Adam wouldn’t deny him this, in fact, he responded with energetic vigour, suddenly not-so tired after all, Stiles either.

“Stiles? What’s with the Salt? Did something happ-,” Adam quickly pulled back as he heard the footsteps on the stairs, heading up to the door to their room and it slowly swung open. Thankfully, the blankets were still up and he’d been fast enough to turn over and close his eyes. No one ever said that Adam was slow with reflexes, because he wasn’t. “Your face is a little red, you coming down with something?” he tried so hard not to laugh, especially when he felt Stiles pinch him in retaliation.

\---------- **Dean’s POV**

Dean stepped out of the house, heading towards the Camaro with Derek following close at his side, keeping a steady pace with him. Sam, Garth and the rest of them headed their own ways, to the cars and Dean’s baby just around the corner. He let a scoff slip through his nose as the werewolf sped up just a bit to open his door before Dean could get to it. And he slipped in, ignoring the cold leather against his back and ass. Despite all the joking earlier, he couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen with Crowley.

They were given a two-way decision, or Dean was, anyway. He had a choice. He and Derek had a really big thing to think about, and yeah, the others should’ve been brought in on it, but this was his and the werewolf’s baby. Baseline of this, it was _their_ decision.

He could feel the wolf’s eyes on him, watching him with a calculating couple of glances as they headed out of the street and around a few corners.

“What’s got you worried,” he heard Derek ask in a very soft whisper, as if anything louder would break the delicate silence. The hunter only glanced back, noting the concerned curve pointed up in the centre of his brow and Dean let out an exasperated sigh, not towards the wolf, but to their situation with Crowley and Adam and the baby. Everything was getting complicated, and it was making it harder to let his guard down enough to relax, even around Derek, who he could almost easily have his guard down around. He knew he was safe with him there. He trusted him.

“This whole thing has me thinkin’, that’s all,” Dean paused, dropping his gaze to the hand that he’d shifted to his stomach, his warm palm lightly pressed against the ever growing stomach where his baby was hiding. He swallowed and just gently made a circular motion around the sides, then top and the bottom, where he let it stay, pressed again the abdomen muscles that covered the sac in a muscly protection.

“About Crowley and his angle, about the baby,” he shrugged. “We don’t…” he trailed, thinking for a second because his mind was reeling on the options. “He’s not giving us much of an option,”

“Adam for the title of ‘ _godfather_ ’. It’s just a label, but being a godparent means that he’ll have some sort of relation to the baby,” Derek seemed to get it, to get why it was bothering him. Obviously he’d understand considering it was his baby they were talking about too.

“I can’t lose Adam, and I just… it feels wrong to make him a godfather. It makes me feel sort of…” sick? Bad-touch?

“Violated?” yeah, that was it. Making Crowley the godfather of their kid that hadn’t been been born yet, wasn’t even halfway there, made him feel violated, like he’d reached into him and pulled at his nauseous-strings.

“Yeah,” he swallowed the bile in his throat and sniffed, the cold starting to get to him. And another thing… if they didn’t give him that label of godfather, Adam would be a target and he knew that the baby would have one on his back too. Crowley never took no for an answer unless he really had to.

“If we say no to Crowley…” he kept his gaze down, his tone almost flat. “I don’t want it born into a life it can’t run from. I’ve been through that, Sammy’s been through that...I don’t want it to take its _first real breath_ and instantly have a fuckin’ target painted on its back,” the hunter shook his head slowly, trying to ease the ache in his chest as he finally let the words out. He sniffed again and dropped his head back against the headrest of his seat, feeling the faint chill before it left.

About ten minutes of silence and Derek was turning the car onto the road that led to the Loft, about a yard down and he opened the garage via a button on the dash. He parked the Camaro up, the engine cutting out there and he sluggishly opened his door to get out, a hand still on his stomach. The wolf did the same, but used a quicker pace to edge around the car to him, circling an arm around his waist from his side. He could feel the instantly hot puffs of breath against his neck and he leaned into him, letting him do it. It was comforting, sort of hot since they hadn’t really done this since they first shared the bed in the Loft after Dean got there. And he was sure it wasn't just comforting to the hunter, he knew it was for Derek too, to ease him and calm him.

“How about we take a second to get inside and you can cuddle the fuck outta me,” it wasn’t a question because he knew Derek wanted that. He heard and felt the scoff against the skin of his neck before the werewolf pulled back just a bit so they could walk without tripping each other. They climbed the few flights of stairs and Derek quickened his pace again, to open the metal sliding door, the creaks and groan making his ear ring for a few seconds as he stepped through with a tired smile as ‘ _thanks_ ’.

“I know what you mean about being born into something you can’t run from,” Dean glanced over his shoulder as the wolf closed the door, a serious expression on his face as he turned towards him. “I was born a werewolf. I could just about act normal around humans' when I started school. But I learned how, with help and encouragement,” Dean stopped halfway across the room, turning to face him side on as the werewolf stepped closer, hands tucked into his jacket pockets. “I get that our baby will too, it’ll have to learn to survive, learn to control itself, even if it’s a werewolf, human or something else and regardless of us being there and we can’t hide any of this from it. I mean, it’s growing inside of _you_ , a guy. There’s no avoiding the supernatural where this is concerned,” he was pretty sure that the ‘ _even if it’s a werewolf, human or something else_ ’ was Derek thinking on what Crowley said about Dean being transformed into a shit-ton of different things and the time travelling and stuff tainting his blood, and the baby being a source of powerful energy or some shit.

“I want to give this kid more than what I had,” Dean thought back to his life and how his dad was never around. How he learned how to shoot a gun and be responsible for his little brother at such a young age. The sudden thoughts dragged his shoulders down in a deep sigh. “I wanna be there for it, I want…” play catch, teach it to ride a goddamn bike, take it out on road trips and teach it how to play guitar and how to fix up Baby when she breaks up. “I want it to feel safe, no fuckin’ worries about demons, hunters, vampires, ghouls and witches and…”

“Dean,” he stopped and jerked just a bit when Derek’s hands dropped onto his shoulders, making him pause and swallow thickly before looking up at him. “You’ve got me now too. You don’t have to do all the worrying,” he felt one hand drop to wrap around his wrist, tugging the hunter closer before turning him toward the large bed and physically moving him. “I know you’re tired, so we’re going to sleep. You’ve smelt off since this afternoon,” the werewolf added. And yeah, he was right. The after-effect of all that stress hadn’t really caught up to him until now.

Dean actually thought that sleeping was the best damn idea anyone had had since… _ever_. He let himself be pulled over to the bed and smirked when he felt Derek messing with his jacket, pulling the zip down to reveal the borrowed long-sleeve shirt before slipping it from his shoulders. He didn’t bother with the shirt and his hands went straight to his tracks, pulling at the laces and then leaning further down to untie his shoes. Once that was done Derek stood and started stripping himself, Dean taking his shoes off and pulling his pants down just as the wolf did and he was left in the long-sleeve that still smelt like Derek.

The bed felt amazing after he collapsed onto it, watching Derek strip until he was down to his boxers, dropping every piece of clothing except for them. He felt the wolf’s hand thread his hair before Dean let out a yawn and repositioned himself under the blanket, still surprisingly warm under the thick comforter. And despite the earlier events, at asscrack-in-the-morning, he finally relaxed, even more-so when he felt lips against his neck, just at his pulse point. And then the hands on him, carefully directing him where to lie and what position and Dean turned on his side, facing away from the wolf to spoon. Another kiss was placed at his neck and the hands were back, one bent up and cradling his head and the other hot palm was on his stomach, resting there to feel.

He relaxed back into the purring heater, growling really, but it sounded like he was purring and he was totally gonna use that against him at some point. Dean concentrated on the touch, the hot hand and hot body against his back, warming him faster than the blanket and warm, comforting kisses and light puffs telling him that he was still being ‘ _scented_ ’ and they were still feeling the comfort from it.

“Wanna cuddle in your other form next time?” he commented drowsily, his voice groggy and gritty. And Derek scoffed in reply, nothing else, just that. They were totally gonna cuddle with him in his other form. Totally gonna get a few pictures too.

\----------

> I'd like you all to thank [EagerQueen/holaworld](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) for helping me with this story. Without her, you really wouldn't have these chapters. So please leave a "thank you" for her hard work :) She really deserves it and I couldn't see myself finishing this story without her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What'd you think? You like? You enjoy it? Let us know!!! Www, and what was your favourite part!? Either Adam/Stiles' kiss at the start or Dean wanting to cuddle Derek in his wolf form for me xD 
> 
> And I'm thinking that Stilligan won that three option thing in the last chapter. There was only two, but Roachbugg had a good one and I just needed to add it xD


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn fine co-author [EagerQueen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness), thank you for more of that fantastic help.

Dean was glad when he saw no indication of any demons or Crowley as they headed to the Stilinski house early that morning, after the comfort-cuddles. He’d never repeat that outloud. They were edgy, both him and Derek as they got out of the car and headed straight for the front door, nothing in sight or there, hanging around the house like flies. If he didn’t know Crowley, he’d be wondering why no one from the houses around were peeking or asking questions or calling cops after what happened the night before, but, thankfully, he did. He was sure that he didn’t want the hassle, so he put a pause on everything in the area, stopping everything, a spell he probably learned from his dear ol’ lady. Rowena.

He was at the few steps that led up to the front door when it opened, the mouthy kid standing there with a cautious and guarded exterior and they were quickly led in, Dean noting that almost everyone was there. The Sheriff, Miss McCall, the creepy vet, Deaton and the pack, Scott, Liam, Malia and two other girls, a redhead and Asian girl with a sword. Sam, Garth and Adam too, and they all looked pretty edgy, as edgy as he and Derek at that point.

They stepped in and Dean was swiftly moved to sit in the usual recliner he used while there, Derek staying behind him while everyone in the room was spread out and quiet. Though, not long after, his brother, Sammy, decided to be the first to actually say something.

“Okay, so where do we start,” Sam spoke to the silent room. All eyes shifted to each person circling around the coffee table, hoping someone came up with a plan of action. No one spoke up, testifying to the difficulty of their problem. Dean sat down on the seat, hand drifting around his stomach. There were shrugs here and there as everyone took in the silence, and Scott shifted to open his mouth a couple of times, but Dean knew he wasn’t preparing himself to announce a grand plan that made everyone happy.

“Pros and cons?” he finally spoke up, but like he’d thought. No grand plans or anything like it, just a simple question towards both choices. He was already feeling the urge to get up and get out, and he’d estimated that he’d have at least had a few minutes before he was sure that the feeling would rear its head. He felt… wrong. He felt that this wasn’t a decision meant for them. He knew in his stomach, that this was more than a private matter, between him and Derek, but… afraid wasn’t the word. He didn’t want to make the choice.

“I don’t see any pros or cons,” followed a snort that originated from Stiles. Dean let out a barely audible sigh that didn’t escape Derek’s notice. Hearing it said out loud didn’t ease much of the hunter’s building frustration and stress over the decision. The wolf’s hand squeezed his shoulder as the comment made everyone twiddle their thumbs. He momentarily leaned a cheek on the werewolf’s knuckles before straightening to survey the room that had settled in an uncomfortable and uneasy silence at the true statement.

“Technically, there may be a chance to deal with this demon, without making a deal, and without the risks,” Deaton, the creepy-ass vet spoke up, as calm as ever, and even though he’d admit the guy was giving him that even edgier feeling, there was something there that peaked his interest. He’d been the only one that gave that suggestion since he came in, but… there was still something there that put him off, so he just eyed him, waiting. But then… the mouthy brat decided to cut in before he could say a word.

“Cryptic as ever,” came the mumbled interruption. “And I’m sticking with neither of these choices,” Stiles continued on to say to the group. Dean rolled his eyes at this answer. Typical teenage response to refuse to be a part of the game. If the hunter had the luxury to fight about the choices, he would do it in a heartbeat, but the terms were already set. The right decision had to be made to end the game in their favour. Not deciding wouldn’t protect his family. He was about to say so before his brother opened his mouth to speak.

“We have to choose, or this won’t stop,” Sam piped up again, shaking his head to himself with an almost exasperated crease in his brow. “This’ll keep coming back, it’s Crowley,” clearly he was as frustrated about the damn man as Dean was, but he wasn’t thinking like him at that moment. He was thinking ‘ _save both_ ’. He wanted to find a way to save them both at once, when all that Dean was thinking was ‘ _how could they get out of this_ ’. Yeah, save Adam, save the baby, but there was a very, _very_ slim chance of saving them together. They’d have to come out with something clever, a thought invoking plan or answer. Something that would satisfy him.

But… what?

“When he wants something, he doesn’t tend to stop at a simple ‘ _no_ ’,” Adam added to the conversation. He followed this statement to a nudge at Stiles side which Dean tracked with his eyes. Adam was right, but the silence that dropped in the room after the last word made Dean wish for an attempt to an answer. All of the announcements of the roadblocks were making him irritated. A voice piped up from across the room.

“What about all that holy fire and water and exorcism stuff,” the puppy, Liam, the kid Derek was training. He’d added it with so much innocence that Dean would’ve thought that the kid didn’t even know what the hell was going on, and he probably didn’t. He remembered the werewolf saying that the kid was new, not even a year old on the werewolf age scale. So, this was his first in everything Demon. But, again… didn’t help with what they needed.

“We can’t kill Crowley. Like we said before, he’s probably as strong as Lucifer, and we had to cage him,” Sam said as Dean grimly nodded along. The hunters both knew that this negotiation had to remain nonviolent. Crowley was stronger than them since they didn’t have the right tools or equipment, pack included. It was almost a relief that Crowley had offered another solution instead of taking Adam by force, but now the choice that they faced made that feeling disappear in a cloud of smoke almost instantaneously.

“Why not do that again?” the hunter wouldn’t say that it was completely impossible. There was a chance of it working again… if they still had the horsemen rings, the place to open up a hole, could sacrifice someone, and this was all sarcastic notions. It was a disaster the first time and would be again if they were to try it. More death and he wanted to avoid that. This plan was meant to have no sacrifices, _it was why they were even planning!_

“Because Adam and I ended up in there with him, and Lucifer was using me as his vessel,” Sam explained in a low voice. Dean winced at the words being said aloud. The oldest hunter hated hearing that reminder of what his little brothers went through. No, there was no way he would allow that to happen again. They had just gotten Adam back from that torture, and there was no way he would let the youngest hunter go back to that without thinking of all possible answers. He saw Adam’s head drop down before he added on to Sam’s sentence.

“I was Michael’s,” he said with the same grim intensity and it made him inwardly grimace at the thought. Dean had meant to be Michael’s and he was basically the cause that made it so Adam had to even go through it. And somewhere along the way, even after all the ‘ _it’s not your fault_ ’ and ‘ _There was nothing you could’ve done_ ’, he still blamed himself for it.

“Whoa, hang on. Michael as in… the arch-angel?” Stiles looked at Adam in curiosity. Dean saw his brother nod slowly. He could see the discomfort set in the younger man’s shoulders at the question, his muscles tensed and his eyes gradually guarding up. Angels could leave the worst of scars and Dean had that experience, he was a prime example, and he was actually thankful, that out of the souls of the three of them, he’d been the least harmed, but that also made him feel fucked up and sick because Adam and Sam… Sam lost his before they managed to get it back and Adam’s was torn to shreds and in pieces to the point that he’d permanently have trouble with expressing himself like a normal human. Dean was only tortured and had done the torture after thirty years, the last _ten_ being him killing and destroying and being a demon.

And then he was an _actual_ demon not too long ago.

“You got it,” he caught Adam replying, his tone a bit flat and devoid of emotion, but he seemed lost while he said it, distracted. “He’s still… _there…_ somewhere,” he watched as he reached a hand up, almost subconsciously, absentmindedly brushing his palm over the centre and left side of his chest. He remembered him saying something about it, that he could feel that he was still there, but… _broken_. Alive, but damaged.

“That doesn’t help us. I say we do it, give him the baby,” Malia stated, looking around the room at her pack. He could feel the anger flaring up, making his jaw clench and hands tighten into fists. There was no way that this kid could be serious. Why would she want to hand the baby to an enemy if they were Derek’s too? The growl behind him signified that Derek wasn’t at all happy with the calm certainty the girl put behind her words.

“I don’t care if you’re a kid. I _will_ shoot you,” he almost growled back, his voice and tone deep and gritty, like stepping over gravel, and he would. He really would. The girl even suggesting it made him sick, and not the sick as in throw up. His stomach was burning, his chest was burning and he could feel it bubbling, smouldering and not settling. His instant dislike for this kid shot right through him and he was more than sure that everyone in the room could feel it, regardless of if he’d said the sentence or not.

“Okay, and what would you suggest?” one of the other girls, the redhead, spoke up, her tone steady and questioning. She didn’t seem all that threatened by him, nor was she threatening herself. She seemed almost genuinely curious of anything he might’ve thought would help in this situation. She looked pretty aware of what was going on, even if she hadn’t been there from the start.

“Dean,” he turned his gaze on Miss McCall, his eyes turning softer as he watched her gradually step over to her, getting closer and closer until she was standing in front of him and then crouched, a hand moving to rest on his knee as a bit of comfort. “It might not be my place, but being a parent… both John and I-,” she gestured behind her shoulder to the sheriff, who stood on the other end of the sofa, watching him intently. And if he’d been watching him from when he first came in, he’d have probably seen his mixed negative emotions on his face. “We think that this is Derek’s and your choice,” she said softly, her fingers brushing the knee of his jeans.

“We think that this should be talked out with you, Derek and your brothers,” the sheriff spoke up, still watching him from where he stood by the couch. He looked relatively calm, probably having talked this out with Miss McC-... with Melissa before they even got there, maybe right after they were told about this.

Dean took a moment and then glanced over to Sam and Adam, watching them with a flat expression. He agreed, that _that_ was actually the best thing anyone could’ve suggested at the time. No one else other than his brothers and Derek could really decide this. Stiles maybe had a vote, but… this was immediate. They couldn’t be bias.

This decision was… massive, and yeah, sure, they could fight Crowley, but… there’d be loses, and Dean sure as shit couldn’t fight.

They had to come to some sort of an outcome, before the demon got back to them.

\----------

> I'd like you all to thank [EagerQueen/holaworld](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) for helping me with this story. Without her, you really wouldn't have these chapters. So please leave a "thank you" for her hard work :) She really deserves it and I couldn't see myself finishing this story without her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll are still enjoying this story :) What d'you think? What's your favourite part?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM, another chapter. And again, I'd like to thank [EagerQueen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) for all her hard work and help with these chapters.

\---------- **Derek’s POV**

The werewolf watched as everyone started leaving, the coldness from Malia’s words starting to sink away as he passed through the threshold. He’d felt the sick churning in his stomach after she’d said them and it instantly reminded him of Peter and his sick sense of… everything. She was clearly his daughter, even if she had the excuse of being a Coyote for so many years. She hadn’t thought before speaking, her brain-to-mouth filter not even being there. He’d have to have a word with her, or get Scott to do it, since she was his beta. Though, Derek had that bit of control since he was a legitimate second leader before Liam. He wouldn’t be after he trained him properly and then he could do whatever he wanted after that. Could be a beta, or leave and start his own or… hell, he was sticking with Dean no matter what. He was his pack now.

“Not you,” Derek heard as Dean stopped Deaton with a point of his finger. The werewolf moved closer to his hunter, not exactly comfortable with the druid in the room. The man was never the type of person to have an answer in the most understandable form. He knew the hunter at his side didn’t like to go around in circles anymore than he did, so he sent a warning glare at the cryptic vet. The doctor saw this and responded with a narrowing of his eyes before turning his attention to his addresser.

“Dean,” he’d said calmly, a bit of a nod to his acknowledgement and he saw the honest, open expression, clearly not in the mood for cryptic crap at the moment. He’d said something earlier that he tried to wrap his head around, but the mood for that must’ve turned serious for him at some point, maybe that Dean needed help with the choice and it was left to them. Maybe Dean asking for an answer from Deaton of all people struck something. And even Derek was curious, now that he was there and under tense eyes.

“What you said before,” Derek heard a pause in Dean’s voice before the question was voiced. “What’d you mean by that?” He caught the hunter’s heart start to beat faster, and he knew his own was following that rhythm. His eyes trailed over Deaton to assess any emotion the druid might try to be hiding. There was none, only a simple raise of an eyebrow. Obviously the doctor wasn’t a fan of having to explain meaning, but for some reason Derek felt that this conversation would be different. The veterinarian opened his mouth to speak, and the werewolf almost crossed his fingers for a clear answer.

“Simply that, there is a way to do this without there being casualty and everyone leaves with what they want,” the man finally said, and Derek actually stared in wild curiosity. For the first time, he was straightforward and to the point, and he was very surprised that he had an answer, an actual idea. He hoped that it was something they could work with, something that would actually work, and in their favour. Something that could actually save the baby and Adam and they wouldn’t have to worry. He could feel his heartbeat speed up just a bit at the hopeful thought.

“And this way is?” Sam questioned impatiently. If he hadn’t spoken, Derek would have. Deaton would have to provide a tangible plan for them that would have a chance to get the targets off of everyone’s back. The tone of the younger Winchester’s voice seemed to suggest he didn’t have much belief in the druid. Hell, if Derek didn’t know the guy he wouldn’t either, considering the length he had racked over possible solutions in his mind. The werewolf focused all his attention on the vet in hopes that the next words out of his mouth would be the better answer.

“Give him the title-,” Derek instantly growled, the hopeful thought dying and Dean snorted and went to stand, the werewolf at his side. “-but…” the vet suddenly cut in, his finger up and he was staring seriously at them, a flat, but very firm expression. “Limit his contact,” there was a pause, everyone was quiet and Dean was back in the seat, frowning in question at him. He wasn’t the only one. Derek was actually… he… he didn’t really know what to think. Could they do that? Was there a way that they could? In this situation… the parents _did_ have more control than anyone and could probably have a say on the _‘godfather_ ’ and what he can and can’t do.

Derek heard a noise of disbelief come from Sam. “He’ll be a guardian,” the younger brother said, matter-of-fact tone. The tension in the werewolf’s shoulders released as he recognized what Deaton was suggesting. Dean’s heart picked its pace up at Sam’s words, and he could smell the faint traces of hope that came from the oldest hunter. Still, he knew that they needed the whole explanation from the druid before there was any decision.

“He may be, but legally, Dean and Derek will have control of him if he is given that title. They can limit how much time he can have with the child, and they have the right to be with the child when the godfather is there,” it made sense, better sense than he’d originally thought. The idea that they had control over the scheduling should’ve been obvious to them, or to Derek anyway. They were the ones that controlled what they did with the ones around the child, so… Derek and Dean having control over the demons time with the baby would be included in that sense. All they really needed was for the demon to agree to those terms if they all agreed that _that_ would work for everyone.

“That… makes sense,” Adam said aloud. Derek nodded with him, mood improving by the second. He felt that there was actually a fair decision that could be made. It was still going to be risky, but the werewolf knew that this plan would be the only thing that could give protection to both Adam and the baby. Crowley had left them almost twenty-four hours ago, and on their last few hours, they had reached an answer. Or a good idea of one anyway.

“For once, I actually appreciate this. You’re not twisting your words or being cryptic,” he finally said, his voice quiet, but firm in his words. He did appreciate it. He meant that. They had something, and it was just up to what the others in the room thought. He was… maybe seventy percent onboard with this… seventy-five to eighty at most, if he stretched it. It was something and no one else had anything, so…

“He does that?” Adam asked in disbelief. Derek snorted at the seemingly innocent question. In all honesty, that had been the first time the werewolf hadn’t wanted to wring the druid’s neck. It was always puzzle after enigma after mysteries abound. Deaton was an exhausting person to deal with, especially since Derek never liked playing games. Straightforward communication was the way to go and that seemed to be the exact opposite of the vet up until now. Luckily, the situation seemed urgent enough for Deaton to help with.

“Thank you. Glad to be of help,” was the last he said on the matter, and Derek watched as the man left the room, leaving through the front door like he already knew that they had to talk about this option now. Which they did. There was no voting on this. Everyone had to be onboard or they were back to square one.

\---------- **Dean’s POV**

Dean looked around the room to survey everyone’s reaction to Deaton’s words. This was something of a solution that the hunter wanted to hear when he stepped into the Stilinski household. Despite having an initial liking toward the idea, he was afraid that maybe there’d be a few problems, but nothing came to mind yet. Derek’s usual stoic face was wrinkled in concentration, probably sniffing out the problems that might result from agreeing to follow through. Likewise, Sam had a hesitant tilt to his head, thinking that anything that was going up against Crowley had to be Grade A...and this plan was problematic if he didn’t agree to this. He might refuse to let Adam off the hook if he didn’t like the so called ‘ _guardianship_ ’ conditions.

Adam was looking at Dean as his eyes reached his youngest brother’s. It was obvious he liked the plan. The hunter gave a small huff and a shake to his head. Adam would never agree to it unless there was a sure way he and the kid would be out of harm’s way. This plan...was pretty close to what they needed.

“Gotta give him credit, it’s a sound idea,” Dean finally broke the silence, glancing up between them again, and he gradually leaned back in the recliner, hand moving to his stomach where he ghosted his palm and then rested it near the centre underside. It kept shifting, just light movements, but not the _baby-movements_ yet. Melissa told him what it was like, and other than Dean’s initial thought of the xenomorph alien, it was… an exciting wait to actually get that experience. And hopefully, if this plan was agreed to, it’d be a better situation to actually be excited about, instead of trying to fight Crowley from taking Adam and fighting in general when he felt the first kick, or punch.

“Pros and cons?” Sam asked his brother. Dean thought about how to word the situation. Positives were always easier to start with for him. It gave the hunter a goal that would hopefully outweigh the cons to a plan. His priorities were the baby and Adam, and in this instance, both would be protected. Maybe these were his paternity instincts kicking in.

“We get control over how long Crowley can be with the baby while it’s growin’ up and we can be there at all times each time,” he pointed out with a light shake in his head, a positive few nods that didn’t seem to feel bad coming out of his mouth. He hadn’t seen anything wrong with how he saw the idea. No negative blowbacks that could screw them over. It was just simple. And from what Deaton said, it’d work because they were the legal guardians, parents. And if it came down to it, Sam and Adam were next to have him if something went wrong. _Touch wood_.

“If he goes for it, Adam’s safe and so is the baby, because he agreed to it and Demon’s can’t go back on a deal, no matter what the cost of it all,” Derek said in a matter-of-fact tone. The hunter tilted his head to stare at the him in amused surprise. The werewolf caught this look and rolled his eyes with a small huff of amusement. “What? You thought I didn’t know about demons?” Dean shook his head fondly at the teasing, defensive attitude before responding.

“I was sceptical,” he flicked his brow up and let out another amused scoff before turning back to the others. He guessed it was possible that Derek knew about them. He was born a supernatural creature, so maybe he was told about them, or maybe met one before. He wouldn’t judge or question him on it. It was more than possible considering who he was.

“Now we need conditions,” Sam stated with authority. There were times like these when Dean remembered that his brother was going to be a law student if life would’ve left him alone. “Like… we need to get an idea of how long he can be there with the kid and have you there too. I mean…” he trailed off, pausing. “- would he go for that?” That was an excellent point that Dean was anxious to know. The decision was hinged on Crowley going for it, but if he didn’t...there wasn’t a Plan B for this sort of thing. It was an all or nothing gamble with a helluva lot to lose.

“We’ll have to work it out and see where we can agree, and with it more in our favour,” the youngest of them piped up, eyeing them. He guessed that it was all they could really do at that point. Get conditions down and see if Crowley would bite and agree. It was a fifty/fifty chance and he really hoped it fell in their favour.

“Well… It _is_ Dean. Even _I_ can see he has a sort of soft spot for him, for maybe Crowley’ll agree to the terms without too much hassle,” came a _very_ true statement from Sam. Crowley would listen to Dean, but there were times when the demon wouldn’t ever consider hearing the hunter’s words. He was one moody son of a bitch when it came to the Winchesters. It was always about what Crowley wanted, and denying him of something never really worked out in the brothers’ favour before. Now was the time to try and change that.

“Do I even wanna know?” he heard Derek speak up, the hunter tilting his head to look up at him with a raised brow and an amused curve on the corner of his lips. It was good times, but that was the demon-Dean’s opinion, to which he ignored all the time. But… Derek, well… He guessed he’d have to tell him eventually. Wasn’t completely fond of the idea, but past was the past and it wouldn’t hurt.

“Not really, but I’m thinkin’ I might tell you anyway, just to see your face,” Dean spoke calmly, amusement winning over as he smirked at the werewolf. Derek just quirked an eyebrow and brushed a thumb across his neck lightly. The hunter closed his eyes in appreciation at the patient gesture before opening them and turning toward the room once again. “So, are we settled then? Do we need to think through anything else?”

\----------

> I'd like you all to thank [EagerQueen/holaworld](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) for helping me with this story. Without her, you really wouldn't have these chapters. So please leave a "thank you" for her hard work :) She really deserves it and I couldn't see myself finishing this story without her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. What'd you think? So far, my favourite part had to be Dean thinking of the xenomorph thing with the baby's first kick and stuff. That was how my sister and I described it when she was pregnant and we used to actually call my nephew alien before he was born xD I really wanna start calling him that again and get it stuck in his head until he's old enough to actually watch the old Aliens movies xD


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys. Sorry for the wait. S'been a while. Hopefully, we can get some sort of rhythm going again.  
> Like to thank EagerQueen for jumping back in with me and helping me out in writing and monologuing.   
> And I hope you all enjoy :)

\---------- Dean POV

Dean was actually pretty impressed, though that’s not to say he wasn’t before. Turned out that they had a better place to talk, to haggle with the king of hell. In the preserve, Derek had an old house, the house he’d told him about. With the fire and his family and-... The hunter was more than impressed with the Werewolf letting them use this spot for something like this, to feel the eyes of his old home staring at him and his pregnant… _mate_? The guy was pretty damn amazing. Dean wouldn’t have been able to do this outside of the house his mother died in. No damn way-.

“Pretty decent spot,” Adam remarked, interrupting Dean’s train of thought. His little brother had the signature Winchester-frown-shrug combo. “It fits with the whole situation,” the youngest Winchester continued to muse, looking around at the husk of the former home. Instead of smiling at the observation, the oldest hunter assessed Adam, wondering how the deal was going to go down… wondering what would happen if their plan wouldn’t succeed.

“Bite me, _Chipmunk_ ,” he turned his eyes to Derek, practically feeling the man’s tension from where he was standing a good few inches away. Clearly being here did nothing to ease him and that wasn’t surprising at all. Even his attitude was guarded. He made a fast comeback and looked like he was nervous, but only with his hands. They were pocketed and he could see that they were clenched, a nervous twitch he’d bet. Dean knew that all too well, but thankfully, he’d learnt to hide it. He felt bad for the guy, having to go through all this shit, and with _him_ no less.

“So the puppy barks,” Adam taunted. Dean frowned at the way Derek responded to the dig. I hadn’t seemed possible for the werewolf to tense even more, but the rigid posture proved the hunter wrong. The low growl the filled the air signified how on edge the man was, and it made Dean shift his feet, arms crossing in a defensive manner. High tension wasn’t going to help them any. The sooner they got this deal done, the sooner Dean could go home and relax for the first time in _months_.

“If you don't shut him up, I will,” Derek turned to him, eyeing him with a still guarded and edgy exterior. Dean only scoffed and let the snarky smirk reach his lips, tugging at the corner and turning it just the other side of crooked.

“Not my fault your mouthy friend’s rubbing off on him,” Dean murmured with a nudge to the werewolf’s ribs. There was a huff that followed this action. A marginal shift in posture told the hunter that Derek was less tense, but no less guarded. He hoped that once this was over, the werewolf would be able to tell the entire story to him. He got that the fire must’ve been traumatic, but he was still tense and reacting almost animalistically, cornering himself and on edge. Over ten years and he was still like this.

“Again with the dirty talk,” Stiles replied exasperatedly, his tone almost childish, like he’d just heard something annoying for the umpteenth time in one day. Dean shook his head and sighed, looking up to the sky for a second and then dropping. Yeah, he was Adam’s love-squeeze or whatever, but he sure knew how to pick the one that could back-sass and be an irritating little shit.

“The mind it goes into,” Dean spoke, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at the kid. He liked having the last word and Stiles was making it almost impossible. There was an irrational need to glare at the punk too. A hand grazed his arm, and Dean looked at Derek’s amused face. “There is nothing funny about this,” the hunter defended himself.

“Hormonal-Dean isn’t a fun Dean,” he heard the mouthy-kid snark and he turned to give him a flat, unimpressed stare, seeing the smirk grow into a strained grin, like he was trying not to laugh. The kid was gonna get a slap, even if he had to get Adam to do it. Right across the back of his damn head.

“Can we get serious guys?” Sam asked with a clench to his jaw. The posture of his younger brother was tense in anticipation of the conversation that was to come. Dean nodded with understanding and relief. While he was a fan of sarcastic remarks in high tense situations, agitation was getting the best of his brain. He needed to remain focused for Crowley.

“Moose’s right-,” Stiles spoke up again, and his concentration wavered. The kid actually called him Moose, and all he really needed to do was glance to his other side, away from Derek, to see Sam shooting him a disgruntled look, as if he were saying ‘ _call me that again, I dare you_ ’. “-Demon king wants Adam and to be the godfather to the hunter/wolf crossbreed baby,” he casually continued, like trying to determine all the baby could be, species-wise was any easy task. Hell, even he and Derek had no idea what the kid would be. “I mean, what could go wro-,”

“You finish that sentence and I’ll make a deal with Crowley to drag _you_ to hell,” Dean growled, resembling the werewolf by his side. This was not the time, nor place to tempt fate into creating yet another twist to their future. He was a paranoid guy for good reason. They were about to complete a deal with the King of Hell. Dean was absolutely not going to bring anymore bad luck into the mix.

“You’re superstitious? Really?” the mouthy-kid asked rhetorically, disbelief in his tone as he stared at him with an almost flat look. It was a thing, especially for them. Jinxing was a usual repercussion of shit they did, or sometimes said, and ‘what could go wrong’... even thinking it in a serious situation, shit could hit the fan and they’d be screwed. It happened too many times and they tried to never say it. It was like asking for more crap in their lives.

“Kid, our jobs _need us_ to be superstitious,” the hunter said with a sigh. Maybe it was superstition to Stiles, but Dean wouldn’t take any chances. Plans usually go worse than planned with the Winchesters, and adding a jinx into the mix was like asking for their plan to wreak havoc the instant it’s put into action. There were too many factors and having to add superstition to the mix becomes a migraine.

“And rightly so, Squirrel,” Dean snapped his gaze forward, instantly spotting the King of Hell about ten long paces away, across from them with his two goons not far at his back. The remains of the house was behind them, Adam standing up on the porch with a salt circle around him and a ward painted onto the wall behind him just in case. “I mean really, what’s the point in hunting the Supernatural if you aren’t Superstitious? That’s like… being British and not drinking tea, or being a Christian and not believing in Jesus,”

“Or being a Satanist and not believing in the King Of Hell,” Stiles snarked, voice carrying from where he was standing on the porch, next to Adam in the circle. Dean had to give it to the kid, sometimes that big mouth could come in use. As long as Crowley found the comments amusing that is.

“The _Mouse_ understands,” the demon returned with his casual and normal attitude, seeming to be okay with what he’d said. If anything, he _did_ seem to find the comment somewhat entertaining. He didn’t look insulted at all, in fact. Good thing, he guessed.

“We all do, we just don’t bother with having a useless conversation with _you_ ,” Sam said, squaring his shoulders for the comeback that was sure to follow. His brother’s urgency made Dean feel like he was finally on some sort of common ground. This was what the hunter knew how to do. Dealing with demons wasn’t hard if you stopped thinking about the fact that they were demons. _Yeah, I can roll with this. It’s just us and Crowley doing a business deal._

“Oh, Samantha. Communication is everything in a relationship,” the demon replied with his usual damn sarcasm and snides. One of the things he’d hated about this jackass, was his inability to have a serious conversation. No snappy remarks, witty wisecracking one-liners and his stupid sarcasm. Dean was sarcastic, but Crowley was always the annoying one when he used it.

“If you want a relationship, look to your mom. She’s alive again, right?” he shot back with a brow raise. After the whole Amara shtick, she left them, ran off somewhere and he was sure that Crowley knew where. He always had tabs on everyone, though apparently not them as of late. Sam said something about the demon noting that they hadn’t been around for the last few months.

Actually, speaking of Crowley, wasn’t _he_ the one that mentioned that his sex life would be a problem in the future? Just like a snidey comment? And then Sam agreed? That was like… right around the start of the pregnant stuff, when the sac started growing. Either he knew about this, though clearly didn’t, what with the way he seemed surprised. It was just a funny coincidence at that point.

“The King Of Hell has a mom?” the mouthy-kid started up again, seeming all too disbelieving, just like Sam and he were when they found out. Now it was just a thing they got used to. Crowley had a mother, or _Fergus_ had a mother. Now the name was fun. They used it to tease the guy whenever they were just casually negotiating. Nothing _too_ big.

“Rowena, she’s a witch,” Sam just explained over his shoulder at the kid, his eyes still on the demon across from them. Thankfully, he just seemed to be listening, and not talking with his goons or looking like he was about to attack or send a shit-ton of bad their way. But honestly, he’d never done anything like that, so it was Dean’s baby-brain making him paranoid, and Derek’s constant tension. He was getting too anxious himself.

“No wonder the guy’s a douchebag,” Stiles commented loud enough from the porch that that the demon scoffed and eyed him over their shoulders.

“I’d disagree if that weren’t true,” he smiled tightly at them. “My mother was quite the witch, literal and insultive,” yeah, she was. Dean could vouch for that, Sam too, and Adam. She was a real piece of work, seriously. A major pain in the ass too, just like her douchebag of a son.

“Can we get back on track?” Derek growled at his side, tension and anxiety clear in his voice. He really wanted this over and Dean couldn’t blame him. They’d dragged this on too far, stalling because they didn’t even want this to happen. Though he was sure that Crowley would’ve found out some other way and that made it worse. And he wasn’t gonna say that it wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t slept with the werewolf. He’d never say that. In all honesty, mostly to himself, he was thinking that this baby would be the best thing that’d happen to him. He wasn’t insanely fond of children, but… they were never _his_. There was no personal connection. Well… there was Lisa and Ben, but she were adamant that Ben wasn’t his, even with all the mannerisms. He’d dropped it after a while and just let it go, because he wasn’t a 100 percent sure. This though… this kid was his.

“What’s the matter, Puppy? Don’t like the company?” Crowley taunted with a tilt to his head, like he was genuinely asking why Derek didn’t like him. Dean would’ve scoffed, but instead, he just stood by and watched for a moment.

“No,” the wolf shot back calmly, though with the growl still in his tone. It was blunt, direct. He was very brutally honest with him. Was he always like that? He’d have to ask at some point.

“Quite straightforward, isn’t he,” Crowley questioned rhetorically, turning his gaze to Dean for a few seconds before turning back with a dull expression on his face, eyeing the werewolf up and down. “A boring trait in my opinion,” the hunter let out a huff and eyed the demon with one of his own _dull expressions_.

“No one cares about your _opinion_ ,” he said bluntly, and harshly, eyeing him without a care of how or what he’d said. “Let’s get this over with,” Dean added as an extension to Derek’s earlier question of ‘ _getting back on track_ ’. It was getting exasperating just waiting to get it over and done with. It was a major pain with how long it was unnecessarily taking.

“Right to the point, Squirrel,” Crowley un-pocketed his hands and waved them out at his sides, a gesture saying that he had his cards out on the table. “Negotiate away,” he added.

“You get to be the godfather,” Derek barked out, hate clearly lacing his current tone and Dean seriously didn’t blame him. If he were a werewolf, everyone probably would’ve heard him growl too. This situation was all kinds of wrong and he hated every second that passed. What he would’ve give to just not have this happening. A negotiation of Adam for a reason to be in any kind of contact to his baby was just sick and Dean could feel the nauseating churning in his stomach. He needed to throw up.

“ _But…_ we get to decide on how long you get to be in the same vicinity as our kid, _with us there_ ,” Dean emphasised on the last few words, trying to hold down the twisting in the pit of his stomach.

“Really,” Crowley responded sceptically, his brows rising and he looked utterly bored. Not surprising at all in the hunters opinion. He knew from the start that there’d be some reluctance and disappointment from this answer to his hostage negotiation shit.

“Yeah, really. Legally, we get control on you being in the same place as our baby,” Dean mentioned, gesturing between himself and the werewolf, who took a protective step closer to him. He was still feeling off, his stomach still feeling bad and he could taste the acidic tang at the back of his throat. It was probably one of the reasons Derek got closer, to somehow physically ease him.

“You leave Adam alone and you get your title,” his younger brother negotiated, not Adam, Sam. He had his professional boots on, his tone dead serious and very intimidating from what his normal angry, professional tone was like. He was more involved, emotionally because it was down to family with this situation. And to a Winchester, family was everything.

“A bit of a 20/80 percentage, don’t you think?” Crowley accused, looking between them like they were all against him, which everyone but his goons were. They wanted nothing to do with this, but the demon was forcing it on them.

“Not even that. Depending on you, we might up the time and visits,” Dean shrugged, knowing that definitely wouldn’t be happening unless Crowley became a goody-two-shoes angel, which was something to laugh at. He could imagine it for shits and giggles. Nut either way, not happening. “But if we smell something… anything that’ll give me an idea that you’re playing foul… I’m coming after you,” he warned, threatening, advised dangerously.

Silence, Crowley was quiet and seemed to be thinking, looking between them like he was trying to choose which one to taunt and annoy the shit out of. At that point, he was glad that Derek asked the pack not to get fully involved at this point. They were waiting with the Sheriff, Melissa and the Vet back at the Stilinski house. He was sure that the Coyote girl would be gullible and Scott would be too cautious and worried and would probably snap back if talked to. Liam, Liam was just a kid, he didn’t need this, any of it. The pack would talk and chatter and whisper in the background like this wasn’t some serious shit and even Derek said that. It was the reason he asked them to stay behind, much to Scott’s protesting.

“Alright…” Dean pulled himself from his thoughts at Crowley’s sentence starter. “I’ll agree to your terms-, but!” he quickly cut off anything that might’ve been on the edge of everyone’s tongue. “Only if Squirrel and Puppy join me in regular drinks a while after the birth. Once he’s healed, of course,” he was more than sure that he’d gestured to him, since he was _Squirrel_ , but _Puppy_. Obviously, he was talking about Derek, right? He’d called him Puppy a few times, so yeah. But why would he want him there? Maybe to taunt and annoy, because he was clearly doing that for fun. Derek was basically an easy target to piss off.

Dean stared flatly at him, though his eyes were a little wider, like he was trying to figure out an end-game there, some form of trick. And taking a subtle glance at Derek, he was doing the same. He looked overly sceptical as to why the demon wanted him to hang out too. The werewolf eventually turned to him, eyeing him with a questioning stare and, honestly, he didn’t see the harm unless Crowley wanted them dead, but that wouldn’t happen. He’d be risking a lot by killing him and Derek. He’d have an entire pack after him and his brothers and Garth. The latter of the line-up knew how to kill him too. They had stuff in the bunker, could trap him or kill him.

So… Dean just shrugged at Derek, noting the raising brow and a reluctant huff in return. Though he eventually conceded and they both faced forward again, eyeing him guardedly.

“As long as nothing’s gonna happen while we’re out with you. No demon business,” Dean commented guardedly and watched as the demon gave him one of his usual ‘bitch please’ impressions.

“Please, I keep my word,” Crowley sassed back, tilting his head petulantly and rolling his eyes like it was an obviously, matter-of-fact thing. Which it clearly wasn’t because the guy was a douchebag that never tended to keep him word unless it was in his favour.

“Then it’s a deal,” the wolf next to him spoke up, finishing the negotiating deal. He’d been honest when he’d said that he knew a few things about demons. Wasn’t his first rodeo.

“I see he’s no newbie to demons,” the European jackass demon commented with an amused tone, clearly pleased and entertained by this.

“Had my fair share. Are we done here?” Derek rushed, turning to eye him and Dean raised a brow, watching him with a curious, but questioning stare. Why did he want out all of a sudden? Yeah, they were done with the deal and they wanted to get some rest after the stress of this shit, but it was like Derek was hiding from them. He wanted out and wanted to get away from there. He’d… Dean guessed he’d ask him about that later. It was clear that Sam picked up on it too. Thankfully, Crowley and the others hadn’t. Or didn’t seem to.

“Quite the whippet,” Crowley spoke suggestively, alluringly, which was creepy and gross. “Is he this fast in bed?” _Haha, sex jokes_. Something he was good at.

“Torturously slow,” Dean smirked suggestively and side-eyed Derek with leering brow flick, noting the smug smile gradually tugging at his lips.

“Lucky boy,” the demon praised.

“I’m gonna pretend I wasn’t listening,” Sam decided to chirp in right about then and Dean huffed, rolling his eyes like his brother exasperated him. And he did when it came to sex jokes and teases or anything sexual considering Dean in any way.

“C’mon, Samsquatch. Didn’t take you for a prune,” the mouthy-kid chuckled and Dean would’ve said it if Stiles hadn’t. Mr. Still-In-The-Closet was a party pooper in the conversations of sexy shit, this included. The pregnancy stuff. Hell, he was talking to Adam back at Bobby’- Garth’s place and he walked in with his hands covering his ears like some kid. It was funny, but still…

“Oh I like that one. Samsquatch,” the demon said it like he was trying out the name himself, probably about to add it to his already long list of nicknames he used on them. Dean wanted to burn that list and then burn Crowley.

“Can you not give him more nicknames?” and Sammy sounded just about put out by the nickname, the demon having repeated it, probably made him think that it would be a permanent thing now.

“Oh please do, I’m starting to like you, Mouse,” Crowley smirked at the mouthy human.

“Oh my god, like, did we just become best friends?” he didn’t know what was worse, the fact that the kid used the lamest and cringiest line ever, or that Stiles _imitated_ the lamest and cringiest line ever. Dean wanted to throw up all over again and it was the little shits fault.

“And the feeling’s gone,” the demon dropped the smirk and raised a hand. “And so am I. I’ll be back,” he then clicked his fingers and disappeared, his two cronies along with him.

\----------

> I'd like you all to thank [EagerQueen/holaworld](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness) for helping me with this story. Without her, you really wouldn't have these chapters. So please leave a "thank you" for her hard work :) She really deserves it and I couldn't see myself finishing this story without her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. What'd you think? What was your favourite part? Personally, I loved Derek's straight forward "No" at Crowley's "What’s the matter, Puppy? Don’t like the company?" 
> 
> Got to say, writing that part made me laugh a few times xD


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! We've got another update for y'all! Hope you enjoy it! ~EagerQueen

\---------- Dean POV

“You know, I could imagine this place in its prime,” Dean said, eyes roaming over his shoulder, trailing over Derek’s old home. The Hale House looked broken, but when the hunter closed his eyes, his imagination of what it used to be made him smile. “All pristine and fancy lookin’. Kids running around out front with parents on the door or in the kitchen...” Dean trailed off as all his focus became trained on the werewolf sitting on his left. It was just them, everyone had left shortly after Crowley did, so the silence around them resumed before Derek opened his mouth.

“My mom and dad would be hanging out in the living room. Dad reading the papers and mom reading a book, maybe cooking,” Derek began to talk, slightly hoarse at the memory. Dean took the werewolf’s hand in his and squeezed in encouragement. His wolf was finally letting the guard down. “I’d be in my room, doing homework or playing a video game. Laura was usually off with her boyfriend, being the normal teenager of the family. Cora and Peter were always in the library, thick as thieves those two.”

Dean hummed in acknowledgement, letting the words sink in before continuing their conversation. “You know, I’ve never actually played a video game before.” The werewolf’s eyes widened with the raise of his thick eyebrows. A chuckle was pulled from the hunter as he bumped Derek with his shoulder before explaining himself. “I mean, I had Snake on my cell phone, but that was it. I never got a chance. Yeah, sure, there was an old PS console at Sunny’s, but that was for the kids that couldn’t work or do chores ‘cause they were too young.” Dean nodded at the memory while he spoke before looking at the wolf’s reaction. There was a line between the brows that made the hunter remember he hadn't spoken of Sunny’s before.

“What’s Sunny’s?” Derek asked, confusion coloring his voice. Dean bit his lip at the inquiry, mulling over how to explain his time there. Sunny’s wasn't the best memory for him only because of why he was sent there in the first place. Still, it was the place that made him into someone _more_ than who his father raised him to be. Derek needed to know the hunter’s past just like Dean needed to eventually know the werewolf’s past.

“A safe place for boys I guess. This old guy, Sunny, he looked after me,” Dean said before he had to clear his throat. He stalled the story to order his thoughts, crossing his legs across the steps of the deck and leaning his elbows onto bent knees. The hunter took a deep breath before continuing with the reason he went to Sunny’s in the first place. “I was caught stealing bread for Sammy when we were kids. I was like… 15, maybe 16. I lost some money Dad gave me while he was out hunting and I lost it, so I went and tried to steal some ‘cause Sam was hungry. When I got caught, they got Dad on the phone and he said to let me rot, as punishment. So, the cop took me to Sunny’s, a place where boys worked for what they needed,” Dean finished the story with a shrug and a sigh.

“I already don’t like your father,” came a quite input. Dean snorted at that. Derek bit his lip as a small blush became apparent just above his scruff. The hunter understood the reasoning behind the werewolf’s sentence, but it looked like he hadn't even meant to say it outloud. He decided to continue on with the story so Derek wouldn't feel the need to apologize.

“I didn’t much like him until I got older and understood that he was teaching me shit,” Dean shrugged with a wry smile on his face. “He was a hard-ass and I wanted to actually beat him a few times, but that was all teen hormones kickin’ in. I was a rough kid, but my old man was rougher, and I had to make sure Sammy wouldn't be involved in anything that went down. He was damn intimidatin’ too. Never raised a hand to him.” There was a silence when the hunter was finished. He propped his chin up with his arm still balanced over his knee and waited for a response from the werewolf.

“My mom, she was my alpha. She could be scarier than anything imaginable when she was pissed. She terrified me sometimes, even without her whole Alpha stuff,” Derek spoke into the silence, body leaning closer to Dean in an unconscious attempt at comfort. Parenting a werewolf would probably be difficult, but being the Alpha too? He was sure Derek’s mom did everything she knew how to do, just like he was sure Derek would be the best parent he could be to their kid.

“I’d say they’d make a great couple, but then we wouldn’t be together and I wouldn’t be pregnant with your kid,” Dean said with a chuckle before leaning back onto the porch slowly, elbows supporting his weight as he looked down at his stomach. Both hands cupped his stomach at the verbal reminder of his pregnancy. He couldn't wait to meet the kid now that Crowley wasn't looming over their heads.

“Oh yeah… that’d make us brothers,” Derek said with a wrinkle to his nose, interrupting Dean’s train of thought. There was a smile that began working its way across the wolf’s cheeks before he said, “Wouldn't totally mind it if we grew up together. I was a hormonal kid too, but more…” Derek paused with narrow eyes as if looking for the right word. There was a thoughtful frown that accompanied the look.

“Wolfy?” Dean taunted lightly. He poked the wolf in the side with a single digit and laughed before imitating a growl. It was a pathetic attempt, but he didn’t even care as he listened to Derek laughing along, “I can imagine the struggle with controlling those ‘teen wolf’ hormones,” the hunter continued to tease after his laughter died down to a sporadic chuckle. His mind wondered to what the werewolf looked like when he was a kid. _Adorable_ , Dean decided to himself as he saw Derek’s bunny teeth continuously exposed during laughter. The smile on his face stayed soft as he looked back at the darkening woods.

“Yeah, wolfy,” Derek agreed in a final chuckle. The werewolf stared at the sky before continuing in a solemn tone. “I couldn’t control myself until I hit my late teens. I nearly screwed up a basketball game because it was a full moon.” The hunter made a surprised sound at this confession. “I should’ve told my mom that I had broken a backboard the day before, but I wanted to play. There was a foul against me that wasn’t called...almost wolfed out in front of everyone,” Derek said with a shake to his head.

“Really? Woulda thought you guys-uh… born ones woulda got it faster, like toddler age or something,” Dean asked in curiosity. With all that had happened during these months, he hadn’t had the opportunity to learn how to parent much less parent a werewolf. The hunter sat up and turned his body toward Derek. Their knees knocked together at this movement, and the werewolf’s warmth spread to Dean almost instantly. He hadn’t even noticed that the air was getting cooler, too focused on the man by his side.

“It’s not like we instantly know what to do. It’s… it was harder for me than my sisters. Laura got it straight away, that’s what my mom told me. And Cora, I watched her get the hang of it like-,” Derek emphasized the quickness by snapping his fingers. He sighed in disappointment before he continued. “I don’t know what happened. I needed help. My uncle Peter managed to teach me a thing or two, but in the end, it was my mom that taught me.” The werewolf wouldn’t look at Dean, as if ashamed of his lack of control. The hunter took Derek’s hand in his which brought a slight smile to the wolf’s face.

Dean waited for Derek to look him in the eye before saying, “Sounds rough. Hormonal teen with uncontrollable werewolf powers...,” he trailed off in a distracted tone. A thought caused him to smirk. The werewolf looked at the hunter in confused caution, wondering what would be coming next. “Be pretty hot actually,” Dean declared. His wolf’s eyebrows darted far up his forehead accompanied by a startled sound.

“Really?” Derek asked in a disbelieving tone. Dean nodded with a grin spread across his face. There was a bewildered, incredulous look directed toward the hunter as if to say _‘The pregnancy hormones are making you crazy’._ He didn’t care, because the more Dean thought about it, the more he was absolutely certain of what he was thinking. Derek losing control because of him would be fucking _hot_.

“Yeah,” Dean said with a slow nod. The confusion still present on Derek’s face made the hunter elaborate. “Dude, teens are horny all the time. A younger you is just.. hot in general, but add ‘A horny werewolf teen’ to that. It’d be major BDSM fun.” His voice had gotten progressively deeper and rougher at the thoughts running through his head. _Guess who just discovered a new kink_.

“Yeah, especially when I could slash your throat,” Derek said with a sarcastic tone which interrupted Dean’s train of thought. He felt a nudge on his shoulder which made him realize how close to the werewolf he had scooted. The hunter turned his head to stare into his wolf’s eyes. The werewolf turned his head, as if to escape the heated look Dean was shooting him. This made the hunter laugh and retaliate the nudge from before with a flick to the werewolf’s head.

“Dude, points,” Dean teased. Claws at his throat wasn’t the kink he was going for. The thought made the hunter chuckle. Maybe the hormones _were_ making him crazy, but with the way Derek was smiling at him, he couldn’t care less. He finally felt relaxed, and his wolf looked to be in the same boat. Everything felt like it’d be ok in the end.

\---------- Derek POV

Derek turned his head toward Dean, scanning the crinkles forming by his green eyes. The werewolf huffed at the words that had just come out of his mate’s mouth. _It takes a special kinda of crazy to joke about stuff like that,_ Derek thought with a smile curling its way across his face. _I guess I like crazy._

“Our kid’s doomed,” Derek dead-panned. The flat statement couldn’t stop a smile from spreading. The term ‘our kid’ promised a future that the werewolf never knew he would get. He couldn’t wait till he or she arrived. There was so much he was worried about, but it all faded away when he thought about holding their child for the first time. His thoughts kept wandering until the hunter interrupted.

“Dude, our kid was doomed from the start. I’m a trigger happy hunter that likes to drink and has major PTSD and Daddy-issues and you’re… uh,” Dean ran his eyes up and down Derek’s body before smirking. “Nah… I can’t think of anything that’s wrong with you.” The werewolf rolled his eyes in amusement before scoffing. _If only that were true_ , he thought with a wry twist to his mouth.  

Derek spread his hand and started ticking off all his issues on his fingers. “PTSD filled werewolf with family issues, is overprotective, always broods, lurks a lot, is anti-social and tends to bring a lot of shit and baggage to the table.” The werewolf halted his list and raised an eyebrow at the hunter, daring him to keep saying he couldn’t think of anything wrong. Dean just raised his shoulders in a shrug before speaking.

“Exactly. Not only is our kid doomed, we make a perfect pair,” the hunter said with a grin. Derek matched this look and watched as the hunter lowered down to lay on the deck. It was an ordeal that resulted in a lot of grunting and huffing. Dean finally rested on his back with a sigh. “And FYI, Lassie, being overprotective is a good thing in our case,” he said to the werewolf, throwing a smile of reassurance toward Derek.

“Better than not,” Derek agreed with a huff. He wished that that wasn’t the case, but he knew that with both their history, the kid’s life wouldn’t be easy going. The werewolf laid on the deck and rolled toward Dean’s side. He situated his body to bracket the hunter’s stomach with both of his hands, running his thumbs in circles across the bump.

“Mmm, I love your hands on me,” Dean groaned with his eyes closed. As soon as he said it, the hunter opened his eyes with a wicked grin. Derek rolled his eyes, trying to ignore how the grin caused his pants to feel tighter than usual. _I can get on board with being a tease_.

“I can do you one better,” Derek taunted in a soft tone. His hands crept underneath Dean’s shirt, feeling the hunter shiver before raising the fabric higher. He heard the pregnant man’s heartbeat start to beat faster and smirked in satisfaction. There were goosebumps that spread across the bump as Derek lowered his head to place soft kisses around Dean’s naval. The werewolf’s lips began to move higher, and the hunter hummed a pleased note.

“I love that mouth of yours even more,” Dean said, smirk plastered across his face. This caused Derek to look up at the hunter’s face with a heated, hungry look. In response to this, Dean just licked his lips in want. A predatory growl ripped its way from the werewolf’s chest before he caved and captured his the hunter’s lips with his own. With a hand gripping his neck and a leg wrapping around his waist, Derek allowed all his senses to focus on loving his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can see, this was EagerQueen's chapter :) And I'd like to congratulate her on her perfect work. I wanted her to have a god at writing her own chapter, because A) I didn't really have the time, and B) because I've wanted to see how she'd work it out and how sh'd write it. I'm definitely not disappointed. She did a fantastic job and I really love what she did with this. So, I thank and congratulate you, Eager :) You're a damn fine co-author and it's a huge honour and pleasure to be working with you :) I hope we can work just as well on more together :)
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed this special chapter and please let us know what you think and what your favourite part is :) I'd say all of it for me. It's fantastic :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, another chapter, hope you enjoy. It's getting pretty close to ending now. Thankfully and sadly.

\---------- Derek POV

The Camaro slowed to a stop as they neared the curb outside of the McCall house. As he shut off the ignition, Derek heard a loud growl coming from Dean. The werewolf turned his head with a questioning tilt to his head. In response, the hunter looked down at his stomach and shrugged. A smile spread across Derek’s face as he opened the door, getting out of the car at the same time as Dean. The werewolf linked his hand with the hunter’s as they approached the house, ready for the movie night that had started without them. The door opened as they approached, and Melissa stepped outside, keys jingling in hand.

“Hey, boys,” she beamed their way, her smile wide and happy, and definitely from the fact that it all went surprisingly well. Or as well as Derek could’ve imagined anyway. He noted the way her eyes turned soft and thoughtful towards Dean, her gaze questioning in her usual nurse way. “You don’t look stressed, good,” she pointed out simply, like she ticked something off of her imaginary notepad.

“Don’t feel stressed,” Dean said with a smile. Derek squeezed the hunter’s hand, holding back a smirk at the explanation of why he wasn’t stressed. Sure, knowing that their kid was safe was a factor, but the conversation at his old home which turned into something that was definitely _not_ a conversation definitely cut down on Dean’s stress. What could Derek say, he’s a good kisser.

“Well, I’m about to go to the store. You want anything? Craving?” she directed a majority of the question to Dean, understandably. He got that the hunter had cravings, hell, his freezer was stocked with meat fillets, from chicken, to beef, to turkey. But most chicken, since they apparently ‘ _tasted real_ ’. Dean’s words, and he just went with it. Made no sense, but, whatever. It amused him.

“Pie,” was Dean’s instant response. The hunter seemed to realize how quick he was to blurt out the word and attempted to ask politely. “Uh… if you don’t mind.” This was the first time Derek had heard of this specific craving. Judging from his meat intake, the werewolf wouldn’t have thought to include this on a shopping trip. Nevertheless, sugar never really hurt anyone, and Dean seemed to be excited at the prospect of it. Derek filed this food away for the next shopping trip before directing his attention to Melissa.

“Any specific kind or just-... pie?” she asked to see if there were any picky selections. He amused that the answer would have been one to think about, but the look on the hunters’ face when he took a glance over at him told him otherwise. Pie. Derek remembered the last time he had pie. It ended up in his face from a damn school prank on the 1st of April. One of the last few days before the house fire.

“I’m really not picky. Pie is everything,” Dean said solemnly. This statement brought an amused smile onto Derek’s face. Usually people joke about food as their ‘everything’, but the werewolf felt as if this was no joke or over exaggeration. He’d have to remember to ask Sam about this obsession with pie. Derek felt sure that there’d be a lot of good stories that went along with the food.

“Pie it is,” Melissa smiled, a chuckle leaving her lips and then she lightly shook her head in that motherly way of hers before turning to look at him with her fond beam. “Derek?” she asked softly, a chuckle still in her tone and he just smiled back, shaking his head to decline.

“No, I’m fine, thank you,” Derek said with an appreciative tone. This woman probably had an entire book of items if she asked the pack for their choices. He’d mooch off of whatever she brought back. Plus, Dean probably won’t finish an entire pie by himself, so the werewolf reasoned that he could just eat whatever the hunter left for him.

“You sure? Last chance, Fido,” Derek scoffed and sent his smile the hunter’s way, still shaking his head in a sign of decline. Like he’d thought, he’d just steal from whoever offers or just eat later. Beside all the meat fillets, there were other things, stuff that Dean wouldn’t eat or tried and pushed it away. There was enough food back at the Loft to feed the entire pack, including the other adults.

“He’s right,” Melissa warned. “I’m not getting it if you text me while I’m there,” she continued as her voice changed into a ‘Mom tone’. It was probably the best policy though. Otherwise she would have dozens of texts from the pack, causing the trip to be longer than necessary. _Maybe I should suggest an item just in case the pack does hoard all the food._

“Uh… Oreos?” he suggested, the first thing coming to mind. He did have a pretty big fondness for those things, but he hadn’t had any in some time. Actually, not since Dean showed up, so maybe it was due time he had those pretty tasty, cream filled cookies.

“Oreos. Big kid under all that man, huh,” Dean teased, and there was an elbow in his side to accompany it. Derek pouted at that. Oreos were his favourite, much like pie was probably Dean’s. There was no reason to tease...“So do you twist ‘em or dunk ‘em, big guy?” The werewolf responded with a petulant huff and a roll of the eyes.

“Oh, I have stories for you about baby-Derek and Oreos,” Melissa chimed in with her own tease, and he was well aware that she really did know a few stories. A few funny, a few embarrassing and a few very bad that shouldn’t be mentioned at all. Melissa had actually babysat him a few times, before he even reached his teens, and thankfully, it was never during full moons.

“I gotta hear these,” Dean declared with a grin spreading across his face. Derek looked up at the moon in the classic ‘why me’ gesture, which made the hunter start to laugh. Melissa chimed in and nodded a promise to the pregnant man. This woman knew too much about child-Derek. He knew that his younger self was an absolute embarrassment and shouldn’t be spoken of _ever_.

“Please stop,” he requested flatly, totally done with this at that point. Teasing-Derek-time was over. _Could they please go inside now?_ He rolled his eyes and tried not just walk off into the house without Dean. His head was telling him to go, to just walk in, but he really seriously tried not to. He couldn’t remember the last time this happened. This was basically what a mother would do to her kids when they brought home a girlfriend or boyfriend, and he’d been thankful that he never had that experience, though unfortunately, it was due to that fire.

“Oh ho ho, no. There’s no baby pictures of you, so you’ll have to settle for embarrassing stories.” Melissa smiled in what appeared to be triumph at Derek’s defeated stare. It was almost the same experience as what happened to Laura every time she brought someone home. Mom never let any of her boyfriends leave without showing one embarrassing photo and relaying the equally embarrassing story. Typical mom M.O. They never let the embarrassment die.

“Pretty sure there _is_ ,” Derek instantly regretted his own words when he saw the smile getting wider on her face. It was a stupid thing to remind her. He’d just said after thinking about the day he had to actually babysit Scott when he was so young. It was there in her album, and he knew because she showed him that one time when he came around again. _Stupid Derek_.

“You’ll have to remind me when I get back,” came the response Derek was dreading. Melissa raised her eyebrows as the werewolf made eye contact with her. He immediately dropped his gaze because even though he was the werewolf, she was _The_ Mom. The regret of opening his mouth increased tenfold. He knew that by the end of the night he would have to physically brace himself for the embarrassment.

“Yes ma’am,” he was impressed that his voice hadn’t wavered or hesitated as he talked. Because even though it was a stupid thing to be worried about at the time, it was still Melissa, who was basically his second mother after the fire and when he returned ten years later, or eleven years, since he avoided everyone and had to train Scott and stuff.

“Good,” she beamed wider and patted his shoulder as she walked passed and headed to her car. Derek stood looking at her leaving with a frown set into his face. As soon as the car disappeared around the corner, the werewolf turned to look at Dean in hopes he would take pity. Baby-stories were almost the equivalent of horror stories to the wolf. A quirk to the hunter’s eyebrow made Derek positive he got the message.

“You’re totally gonna avoid her after she gives you the oreos, aren’t you?” he smirked his way and Derek barked a laugh as they started towards the building. Yeah, avoidance was the key after he was given those damn tasty cookies. Though he would probably be caught and maybe bribed, like a ‘I’ll give you the oreos if you tell me where the picture is’ type of deal.

“Definitely,” Derek said with a curt nod. His dignity would be damaged more with that picture than with hiding from Melissa. The werewolf opened the door to the house, walking in after Dean entered. A small smile fell into place as he saw the pack sitting around looking happy for the first time in a while.

\---------- Adam POV

“It’s totally your fault, stop making that face,” he grinned at Sam, almost wanting to point and laugh from where he was sitting on the recliner, Stiles practically curled up in his lap with his legs resting between his own. His older brother was currently, and very entertainingly, in the middle of a puppy-pile with none other than Scott, Liam, Malia, who seemed sort of awkward, and Kira. It started off because of Sam himself, who’d asked if there was any such thing as puppy-piles or dog-piles amongst the pack. And, he was rewarded for the question by being piled on by half of the group. It was funny when it all happened, even Stiles was in hysterics, to the point his ribs had hurt and Adam had laughed at him, which ended with the human jumping into his lap.

He wasn’t actually complaining.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Sam protested. Kira rolled over to face Sam with a look that said ‘too loud’. “Sorry,” He continued in a quieter tone. “I’m just very warm, and my appendages are going numb. I don’t remember the last time I was even hugged.” The face his brother had made definitely proved to Adam that this was a rarity for Sam. But he couldn’t have said anything, considering Stiles had been the first to cuddle him for a very long time. Unlike his brother, he was definitely okay with it...as long as it was Stiles.

“Totally was,” said human spoke up from where his face was half buried in his shirt. “You mention puppy-pile to a load of k-9 based Were-things and you’re gonna be piled on,” he stated as if he knew from experience and he was sure he was, being the only really human one of the entire pack. He’d have been piled on maybe a handful of times, Adam would guess.

“Aww, havin’ fun, Sammy?” he glanced up to the doorway, straining his next just a bit to see Dean and Derek standing there, his brother with a smug smirk on his lips, and the werewolf didn’t seem that far off from cracking a smile either. “You know, if you ever need a hug, I’m here,” he teased sarcastically, opening his arms like he was inviting them to hug.

“Huggin’ you would be more like huggin’ dad,” Adam retorted, chuckling lightly at his own open mockery. Their dad had rarely ever hugged him, but when he had, it’d always been super awkward and stiff, like he was hesitant and reluctant, and now, he figured it was because he felt guilty for not treating his other sons with the love he gave the youngest hunter.

“Dad never hugged us,” Sam replied flatly, obviously feigning the sad statement. He was sure they didn’t lie about the fact that he never hugged them but they could joke about it at this point, which was nice to know. Because he could join in.

“And that’s one of the reasons we have daddy-issues,” he heard Dean state to Derek. He dropped his gaze back to the tv, watching as Paul Rudd tamed a load of tiny ants. He had to admit that out of all the superheroes in the MARVEL universe, Ant-Man was his favourite, besides the Winter Soldier obviously, but he was an Anti-Hero. Definitely bad ass and a damn great character. He’d also admit that Sebastian Stan was his guy crush. That perfect jaw and gorgeous eyes.

“Pretty sure all of us have daddy-issues,” Stiles spoke up, still muffled by his shirt as he stayed curled up in his lap.

“Can call me daddy if you want,” Adam whispered teasingly, messing with him for a moment. He could already see the red reaching his ears and he’d nearly laughed, refraining himself because he knew that the human would probably punch him.

“Before you say anything, Stiles. Remember that we can all hear you,” Scott stated from his place on Sam’s other side, curled up just like Liam and Kira.

“Oh yeah, enhanced hearing,” the human in his lap deadpanned. “We’ll talk about Daddy-kinks later,” he looked down just as Stiles glanced up, staring at each other for a few second. He could already imagine how that would go.

“I’m lookin’ forward to it,” Adam smirked alluringly and tilted his just a bit for Stiles to reposition and drop his head against his chest and neck.

\---------- Dean POV

He let a soft smile line his lips and could already feel Derek’s eyes on him. He looked around to him and saw the odd staring, like he was thinking too hard and just couldn’t come up with a question or a statement or something. It looked… maybe, questioning?

“Wanna get back to the Loft and talk about our own kinks?” Dean teased with one of his own alluring smiles, watching as the werewolf scoffed and let a curve tug at the corner of his mouth.

“You’re not leaving,” Sam suddenly spoke up and he glanced over and down to see him staring at them with a firm ‘ _don’t you dare_ ’ expression. Aka, one of his many listed bitch faces. “Sit your asses down,” he then ordered and Dean only scoffed, like Derek and they started moving further into the room, the werewolf right behind him.

“Stop moving and being loud,” the little Beta, Liam complained.

“Guess we’re sticking around,” Derek muttered as they sat on the two person sofa, sitting close next to him with an arm slipping around behind Dean, around his shoulders. He kept the smile on his face and relaxed, only pausing when he felt more shifting, but at his boots. The little one, Liam, had moved and was now cuddling up between his knees, his face resting against his thigh and knee, an arm slipped under and keeping him still and firmly planted. It was seriously adorable, like… baby Bruce Wayne in that Gotham tv show.

“Can we keep him,” Dean stated instead of questioned and flatly. He turned to Derek, seeing the high brow raise, like he was seriously thinking about the meaning of life or some shit.

“Pretty sure his parents wouldn’t allow it,” the werewolf finally replied, and it was as deadpan-ny everything else he normally said. He said it in a _‘duh’_ sort of tone.

“It’d be totally fine,” Dean negotiated, waving off that his parents would totally freak if they appeared at the house with adoption papers. Obviously, he wasn’t serious, but it was fun to just carry on with this conversation.

“You’re not kidnapping him,” Derek responded flatly, like it was a ‘no’ situation, but he knew that the wolf understood that this was just a tease-talk.

“You gonna stop me?” he retorted, crossing his arms and staring at the guy with a challenging glint in his eyes. Challenging him was the fun part too. He seemed to get the best reactions when he went up against the werewolf and questioned him on things. He guessed it was what made them a pretty good pair.

“Are you guys really talking about abducting Liam?” the gorgeous redhead on the recliner next to them questioned with a smirk, clearly amused by them. And who wouldn’t be? They were having a pretty funny moment. “I mean, I understand why,” she then added, a shrugging elegantly. The hunter paused.

“Wanna help me?” he asked simply, seeing the growing smirk.

“Tempted,” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What d'you think? Enjoy? What d'you think about it? What was your favourite part? I'd say cuddles with Liam and Dean and Dean's "I'ma kidnap him" talk xD


	25. Chapter 25

\---------- Adam POV

The jeep pulled to a stop outside of the Stilinski house. Adam opened the door and felt the chill of the night air. He heard Stiles get out of the driver’s side a beat after him. Normally the hyperactive teen would already be jumping to start a conversation, but as he came around to the passenger’s side, the hunter could sense the brown-eyed teen’s nervousness. Instead of commenting on the tense silence that overcame them when Stiles wouldn’t look up from the ground, Adam just linked their hands together and started walking toward the front door.

There was no police cruiser in the driveway and the front lights weren’t illuminating their way. Stiles let go of Adam’s hand to unlock the door, muttering his unhappiness when he couldn’t find the proper key in the dark. The hunter wrapped a hand around the teen’s wrist to still the slight shaking before plucking the correct key out from the others. He suspected each key was for each pack member’s house, but the one that he grabbed was the only properly sized key for the Stilinski lock. Stiles looked up at Adam and pouted in fact annoyance. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that is creepy that you know which key is for my door.”

That brought a smile tugging at Adam’s mouth. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re way too nervous.” Instead of accepting the tease with a smile and a poke of the tongue like usual, the teen’s face dropped, focusing on turning the lock instead of looking into the hunter’s eyes. There was a slight twinge of _something_ at the centre of his chest that made him frown after Stiles as he pushed the door open and stepped into the house. Adam followed suit, briefly glancing at each visible room to make sure they were truly alone.

Stiles continued to walk through the house and up the stairs, leading the hunter to his room. The teen sat on his bed, leaving a space for Adam to sit beside him. The youngest Winchester pulled of his boots and sat with him side to side, resting his back against the wall before crossing his legs. His eyes scanned over the room while he waited for Stiles to speak, taking in a few pictures and articles taped to the wall with string crossing between them. A soft inhale of breath made Adam look to his left in anticipation.

After a couple of breaths, he heard Stiles say, “Look, I…” Adam looked down as he paused, seeing the teen’s thumbs that were twiddling in anxiety. He placed a hand over them, drawing Stiles attention from himself to the hunter who gave a reassuring squeeze to the hands before letting go as the teen opened his mouth to continue. “I feel like we need to label this.” The sentence had come out in a soft, hurried rush. Adam raised his eyebrows, noting the nervous habits making a reappearance.

“Okay,” Adam said after a moment, tone steady. There was a long exhale to his left that followed his agreement. The hunter turned his head to face forward once more, waiting for Stiles to find his words. While he didn’t care much about having labels, the youngest Winchester did care about knowing where everything would stand. He could agree that there would be less pressure in knowing exactly what Stiles wanted from him and vice versa.

“Okay…” Stiles began, interrupting Adam’s thoughts. There was a pause, as if the teen was searching for what he needed to know before it spilled out in a rush. “I mean, I just-... it was getting weird with us just sharing a bed and then you kissed me and…” The hunter took hold of one of the hands that had flailed close to his face and brought it down to the bed. “Sorry,” the teen muttered. Adam watched as Stiles looked down at their hands with a worried expression as a blush showed itself on his cheekbones.  

“Stiles, it’s totally fine,” he said in a tone that he hoped was reassuring. The hunter squeezed the teen’s hands to emphasize his point. The action made Stiles look up from their joined hands to Adam’s eyes, looking for the truth in more than words. That made the hunter’s expression soften unconsciously. He had never wanted the teen to feel as if the affection wasn’t welcome.

“Is it?” There was a raw, relieved note in Stiles’ question that made Adam realize how much they needed to talk about this. He knew that the whole _feelings_ thing wasn’t the easiest for him while he had a soul, but now? It felt like an impossible task for the hunter to say what was going on in his head. He took a steadying breath as he scanned the ceiling as if it were going to give him an answer before nodding with a smile, knocking his leg against Stiles’.

“Yeah, I kissed you ‘cause I wanted to,” Adam said with a tone that was part teasing and part serious. He felt a squeeze on his hand that compelled him to continue. “I wanted to do a lot more, but then your dad showed up,” the hunter said with a shrug, turning his gaze to focus on Stiles’ reaction. The teen had an eyebrow raised high than the other. There was an excited glint to his eye as well that paired with a smirk.

“Wait, you wanted to do more? Like what?” Stiles asked, leaning his body toward Adam in anticipation. The hunter’s mind stuttered to a stop as his heart started to beat faster. This wasn’t something that happened often, and the heat that began centring around his ears made him begin to think this would be what embarrassment felt like.

“What d’you think?” Adam casually teased, trying to distract Stiles’ gaze from his ears. There was a wicked glint to the teen’s eyes that made the hunter shrug and look anywhere but those brown eyes. “Kiss you, make out… and… other stuff, obviously.” He had tried for a casual tone, but the Winchester’s peripheral vision picked up an excited grin spreading across Stiles’ face.  

“You’re too embarrassed to say ‘em out loud,” Stiles declared. There was a disbelieving laugh that accompanied this statement. Adam also, much to his annoyance, picked up a pleased, smug grin that made him sniff indignantly. _Of course he would pick up on that. When has Stiles ever not discovered someone’s embarrassment._

“Course I am. I’m talking about doing this with _you_ ,” Adam said lowly, trying to recover from the teasing. “I’ve lost some of my masculinity,” the hunter joked, hoping Stiles would take the bait and forget about everything that had happened seconds before. The heat that had been around his ears was spreading towards his cheeks. Damn, he was almost cringing from how awkward he was acting. It was like his first crush all over again, except that one had boobs and didn’t take every opportunity to tease him.

“You’re a virgin,” Stiles continued on his own trail of thought. There was a gleeful tone that made the hunter fear for what was yet to come. He knew that once the teen caught a scent, there was no way he was dropping it unless he got what he wanted. Adam leaned his head back against the wall with a roll of his eyes.

“Like you can talk,” Adam pointed out, trying once more to distract the attention from himself. Instead of a joking tone, it was petulant. Instead of cringing, he just narrowed his eyes at Stiles as if to dare the teen to say something else. _Yeah that’s right, two can play at this game_. And just to add to the dare, he poked a tongue out as a tease.

“Dude, I was close to doing it,” Stiles groaned in protest. The teen slumped into a laying position, wiggling his way to the bed’s headboard. His feet came to rest in Adam’s lap as he stretched out onto the length of the bed. The hunter tried to look annoyed, but a fond smile took its place. He untied the converse still on the feet in his lap and removed them to reveal socks decorated with Captain America’s shield. The smile on his face grew as he flicked the centre of one of the shields closest to Stiles’ ankle.

“You’ll be more than close with me,” Adam murmured. He squeezed Stiles’ ankle before looking the teen in the eyes. The hunter found a questioning look in their depths, but that look disappeared as the youngest Winchester quirked a smile. It was replaced with a look of hope that Adam wanted to hold onto in his memories because when Stiles gave him looks like that...it just made him remember how gone on the teen he was.

“You really want to?” Stiles asked, the question clear on his face. Instead of answering right away, Adam scooted the feet in his lap off before adjusting his position. He hovered over Stiles, allowing their feet to tangle together while he looked into the brown eyes. There was no question that he wanted too. He just hoped Stiles wouldn’t ask him to elaborate _why_ he wanted the teen. There was no definite answer other than this weird aching feeling in his chest.

“Seriously. I do, Stiles,” Adam said softly. A smile curled its way onto Stiles’ face at the hunter’s response. He responded likewise, leaning more weight on his left elbow so he wouldn’t crush the teen underneath him as he laid down. Stiles started fiddling with the fabric on Adam’s jacket as a comfortable silence settled around them.

“Okay, so… labelling?” Stiles asked, breaking the silence. Adam frowned in thought as he mulled over the options. They were in a relationship...so...what would they even call themselves? Labelling wasn’t his thing. Adam was the type to know what he didn’t like rather than what he liked.

“ _Lovers_ sounds cheesy,” Adam started. Anytime couples referred to themselves as lovers, it sounded sarcastic and fake. He wanted to be able to refer to Stiles as someone special without it feeling awkward and forced. The hunter wanted a word that had enough emotion to show Stiles that he felt something strong for him despite not always being able to show it.

“ _Boyfriends_ too, but I don’t know any other one that fits right,” Stiles said, accompanied by a sigh and a shrug. Adam mirrored the teen’s actions as he continued to think of what label would actually describe them. “Whatever you do, don’t call me baby, or babe,” the teen said with a despising snort. The hunter wrinkled his nose in agreement. There would be no way he could call Stiles baby when that’s Dean’s ‘label’ for his car.

“Darlin? Sweetheart? My snookums?” Adam said, trying to be serious but laughing as soon as he said ‘snookums’. He could see Stiles attempt to fight a smile by the corners of his mouth twitching. This sight made the hunter’s smile widen. Those would definitely be his go to names just to annoy Stiles.

“Think you’re funny, huh, Doll,” Stiles finally said, humour colouring his voice despite the roll of his eyes that accompanied his words. The ‘Doll’ made the hunter tilt his head with a quirk of his eyebrow. The last time he heard someone say that was in those old black and white films Dean pops in from time to time to “provide and educations about the good ole’ days”.

“What’re you, a 1940s stud?” Adam asked in a teasing tone. He poked Stiles in the rib for emphasis which caused the teen to shuffle as far from the offending phalanges as he could. He then scooted closer after realizing there was nowhere to go but land on the floor. In retaliation, Adam received a sharp nudge of an elbow to his side. He just smiled fondly at the tongue stuck in his direction.

“Who knows, I coulda done a Captain America and froze myself,” Stiles said while wiggling his Captain America socks in the air as if to prove his point. Adam chuckled, shaking his head at the antics as if to accept that this would be what he had signed up for. The hunter would gladly accept this ridiculousness though.

“Guess I’ll be your Winter Soldier then,” Adam declared, officially signing up for every part of Stiles. The hunter trapped the teen’s feet to the bed, having to roll onto the body attached to them to do so. There was a surprised look in the brown eyes Adam was staring down, changing into happiness as Stiles seemed to realize what the hunter had said.

“Dude, I think I love you for just saying that reference. We’re totally Stucky,” the teen said with a grin and a nod of finality. This caused the hunter to roll his eyes despite the smile still forcing his cheeks high. If this was how he would get Stiles’ love, he had nothing to worry about. He could do references all day since he’d been exposed to Dean’s ‘nerdy side’.  

“I think Stiligan. You know, Stilinski and Milligan…” Adam trailed off at the end because of a look Stiles was giving him. “What?” This caused the teen to huff a laugh and shake his head. The hunter pouted At the lack of information until Stiles rolled his eyes, signalling defeat.

“Both the name and the pout are adorable,” Stiles said softly. Adam leaned close enough to feel the teen’s breath on his lips.

“ _You’re_ the adorable one Snookums,” the hunter teased before swooping to cut off Stiles’ laugh with a kiss.

“You know what’s really adorable?” Both boys startled at the voice of the newcomer. Stiles let out a squawk that sounded something that vaguely resembled _‘Dad’_ before flailing. Adam rolled off the teen, barely avoiding an elbow to the face. The hunter’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the Sheriff, hand on the butt of his gun and eyebrows raised, unimpressed at the display he walked in on. “It’s adorable that you think you can get away with having a relationship with someone before we Talk.” Adam never anticipated this part of being with Stiles...the part where he would get threatened by an overprotective dad with access to many guns.

Stiles head whipped back and forth from his father to his hunter. Adam’s eyes stayed focused on the Sheriff, only glancing at the teen to make sure he wasn’t giving himself whiplash. _There’s no avoiding it._

“So boys, let’s have _The Talk_.”

\---------- Dean POV

Dean resurfaced through the bathwater, running his hands over his wet eyes to be able to see. He took in the hot air of the room and leaned back against the backrest in the water, letting his head drop against the dry topside. He could already smell the food, probably almost done at that point, considering that Derek started cooking about the same time that Dean started running the bath. He could smell the chicken fillets and he really couldn’t wait for that pie.

It turned out that Melissa got called in early and had to drop all the food off. It was getting late at the point anyway, so they all dispersed the house, the McCall kid telling them that they could take the things that his mother got for them for the night. So the pie and the Oreos, which Dean still found adorable that Derek liked, were taken with them when they left the house. And on a side note, he’d maybe share some pie with the wolf, _no one should go without pie_ , could’ve been a _motto_ of his if he _ever_ shared one.

The hunter stifled a yawn, feeling the corners of his eyes wetting as he eventually let it out. He took a few seconds before deciding to get out, awkwardly pushing himself up with his hands solidly holding onto the bath-sides. He carefully manoeuvred around until he could slip one leg out and onto the floor-mat, the other lifting and dropping down to it too. He pulled the plug and ignored the cold breeze that hit him in favour of grabbing one of the bigger towels and wrapping it around his waist. His stomach was getting colder, goosebumps dotting him, so he quickly and gently rubbed the rest of himself down with a smaller towel before turning around and opening the door.

“Midnight-supper’s almost done,” he heard the werewolf mention from the kitchen, loud enough for him to hear and he let out a scoff as he rounded the bed to Derek’s side, where he saw warm lounge clothes already set out for him. If Derek wasn’t cooking or helping him out with other stuff, he’d usually see that clothes were always set out ready for him to wear.

“Can practically taste those meat fillets already,” that craving was still there and just talking about them was making him antsy for them. “I ever tell you, you’re a damn fine cook?” he smirked as he dropped his towel and quickly slipped into a snug pair of boxers and then some dark grey, baggy, soft, fleece joggers. He slipped on ankle socks right after and then grabbed the black, baggy, thick fabric long-sleeve. One of Derek’s favourites, if he remembered right.

“Every time I cook you some of these meat things,” came the wolf’s amused reply, the light chuckle lacing his words. Dean let the smile grow a little as he slid his arms through the holes and then his head before pulling the shirt down over his ever growing stomach. He ran a hand along the underside and then stepped around the bed again, heading towards the open doorless frame to see Derek waiting on the oven to ‘ _ping_ ’. He watched him for a second before stepping out and making his way to the sofa on the other end of the room.

“Only telling the truth,” Dean mentioned, catching his eye over the wolf’s shoulder as he turned and sat down, bringing his legs up onto the couch with him, to cuddle up to the arm of the chair with one of the bigger decorative pillows that the pretty redhead apparently bought them awhile ago. Derek just randomly came back with them a few days back and said nothing. The girl mentioned them about halfway through one of the last movies they’d watched.

He kept his eyes on Derek as he shifted around the kitchen area, the oven having done that ‘ping’ to tell them that they were finished. He was quick about putting everything out onto plates and rinsing up the used utensils, because only maybe a minute later, he was walking over with steaming plates, food hot and showing it with the hot smoke coming off of them.

Dean was given the plate carefully, a fork straight after, though he definitely didn’t need one. He usually ate the meat with his hands because of the hot and dry batter covering the chicken itself. One of the best things about them was the dry batter. No grease whatsoever, since it all stuck to the pan. Sort of easy to rinse too, thankfully. Or that was what Derek said, so he was sceptical.

He took a bite of the first big one, little meat threads fraying apart as he broke it in half. The hot chicken instantly warmed his tastebuds and he refrained from moaning in delight at the taste. He’d done it a few times before, and to his amusement, Derek compared it to moaning because of great sex. They both were laughing at that and it was about that time that he found out that the wolf had a decent sense of humour. Something he was grateful for.

“Damn fine cook,” he repeated from a few minutes ago, taking another bite and letting more fraying happen, so he could tug at the threads and peel the chicken from inside. He loved these damn things and he was glad that they were what he was craving instead of something weird like… raw egg yolks, or banana peels. Hell, even salad. He’d bet that Sam would’ve tried to feed him that stuff to test the cravings thing he had going.

He was happy to stay with Derek if it meant that Sam wouldn’t have tried it… speaking of. He’d been thinking about arrangements. Maybe a little too laxly. He should’ve talked with Derek and his brothers about what he’d been thinking about, but he never had the time, what with Crowley and his forgetful mind. He was totally blaming the baby for the crappier memory. He used to have crappy memory in general, but it’d gotten worse as of late.

“Hey, I was thinkin’,” he paused in eating, holding the last bit of one of the many other pieces of chicken fillets on his plate. The hunter glanced to the side, eyeing the wolf, who also stopped eating to give him his attention. “I’m gonna stay here,” Dean mentioned, turning to pop the last bit of his first chicken into his mouth, chewing on the still hot meat as he glanced at Derek again.

“In town? Or with me?” he’d asked, his eyes calculating and curious and he could see relief there too, to which he was _very_ thankful for. He’d hated it if he couldn’t stay. Obviously because he liked it with Derek, staying with him and practically living with the wolf at that point, but because he didn’t want to leave and have it so Derek couldn’t see the kid. Maybe at some point in the future or whatever, they could live just out of town, in a house on its own, no one else around. He liked his solitude, and he was more than sure that the wolf did too.

“With you,” Dean answered as he picked up another meat fillet and grabbed both ends, tearing it in half and watching with satisfaction as it frayed all over the place, so many threads breaking and pulling apart and hanging with heated steam rising from the insides and hot meat. “I don’t wanna uproot you or anything, and I’m pretty sure that the Bunker we live in isn’t child-friendly,” he used as excuses, though the first one wasn’t really an excuse. Well… neither of them were really. Yeah, the bunker was no place for a kid, and he was thinking that uprooting the guy from his home and the pack would’ve been a shitty move.

“I could get some work done on the house out in the Preserve,” Dean glanced over at him, a bite from the chicken hanging from his mouth. It was a good idea, but he hadn’t expected him to talk about the charred shell of the old house he used to live in. He really could’ve imagined what it used to look like, and he was sure that Derek could’ve built it back up to its prime, but… when they were there before, negotiating with Crowley, he looked so _off_ about being there.

“You sure?” Dean creased his brows, food muffling his voice a fraction. He swallowed thickly around the meat and cleared his throat. “You looked pretty out of it and agitated when we were out there before,” he mentioned, taking another bite of the chicken and having a few straying ends of the meat hanging from his lips, though he drew them in and chewed on the brilliantly cooked food.

“Because demons were on my property,” Derek commented with a ‘ _duh_ ’ sort of tone, or that was how Dean heard it because he knew that it should’ve been obvious. Who wouldn’t hate Demons that were on their property, and on a pretty sacred one too, for the wolf.

“Ah,” he replied in realization, taking another bite of the chicken. He understood what he meant by it too. What happened at their place back when they were younger, when he and Sam first met up after their Dad ran out on them, back in Kansas, in their house. The fire demon, their mom being there. That family. Hell, it felt like… a bit of a violation to Dean when they found that flaming creature in their old place, their old sanctuary.

But then their mom kicked ass and sent that thing away, saving Sammy in the process.

“I have the money. I can renovate and build it back up,” Derek broke through his distracting thoughts and Dean narrowed his focus back on the wolf, thinking about it. And just the thought that he would use his money and attempt something this big, and for him and their kid. It was…

It made him feel warm, comforted, something he’d never really felt. Derek would go through it to help them out and make it so Dean could stay there, live there with him and back in the house he’d lost his family in, to build a _new family_. Just the thought, the promise behind the words and meaning. It stopped the hunter from moving, his hand holding the meaty chunk just a few inches from the plate and he was practically staring at the wolf, his eyes unfocused and his heart probably beating really fast, because Derek was watching him, his eyes roaming over him like he was waiting for something, trying to figure out something.

“Ever tell you I love you?” he said before his brain could really catch up to everything that was going on. His brain to mouth filter really broke for a few seconds there and his mouth just decided to go on without him.

“First time, actually,” Derek replied smoothly, seeming all too calm as he replied, but Dean saw the flicker of something in his eyes, a flash of something he never saw in the wolf’s eyes on a regular basis. It was his first time seeing it, so he wasn’t sure what it was.

Dean realized then that maybe him saying it wasn’t that odd or weird at that point. He’d practically lived with the wolf for five months, just under that maybe, and he was… he was a really good guy, a great man. He was looking after him, for both Dean and the baby, that was his. He was ignoring the fact that he was a hunter for their child. And from talking when he first got there, the wolf knew that Dean wouldn’t use this against him, he knew it wasn’t something he’d do. He put the bad aside and housed him, looked after him and cared for him, because the hunter was putting the supernatural-ness aside to have a baby with him, a _hunter_. They didn’t care what the other was, because everything at that point was for the baby, and Derek. He was amazing, putting up with him and his shit and all this demon stuff with Crowley, and even Sam at the start of it. He was being dragged through Dean’s baggage and he was still there for him.

“I love you,” he realized, saying it without a lie there. He knew that his heartbeat didn’t stutter, not once when he said it.

“You do?” Derek didn’t sound disbelieving or anything, it was more of a recognized statement. Like he registered what he said, and what he thought, like he read his mind just before he said it. He really hoped that he could, or saw what he’d thought by just staring into his eyes, like the cheesy-ass chick-flick tv show shit. Was never a fan of them, but he really, literally felt like he was a part of one here. Was it some crappy form of irony for saying he hated those moments? Probably.

“Guess I had an epiphany,” he smirked, turning to look at his food for a second before carefully turning so he was leaning back again the arm of the couch, the pillow behind him with his plate placed on his lap of his crossed legs. “You’re a really unique guy, you know that? You put up with my shit, all the crap we pulled your way,” he thought about Crowley for a split-second, the whole problem he caused by leaving the Loft and appearing at the Stilinski house and putting on show that he was pregnant for the negotiating thing to pop up as an idea of Crowley’s to get close. “For the supernatural stuff and none-supernatural stuff,” though all of it was more Supernatural than not.

“In all seriousness. I really like you, but...” Dean watched him, not thinking anything or being disappointed. He never got his hopes up just in case and here was that ‘in case’ situation. “I’ll need time to learn how to love you,” it wasn’t a no, which he was grateful for. And he understood his problems and issues with this, so Dean could understand that he’d need time with it, and they had nothing _but_ time with their situation. They had years of it.

“Yeah?” he asked, trying to get more of an understanding. Derek didn’t seem to catch any disappointment from him either, since he wasn’t giving any off. He’d learnt about the whole ‘ _smelling emotion_ ’ shit too. Something to add to his bestiary, since he hadn’t yet. He wrote it as a side note to add later on.

“You’re a great man, soon to be great father. You’re strong, resilient, a clear Alpha in human's,” And another thing to write down. A human could be an alpha in certain circumstances, if one was a part of a werewolf pack, or had any connection to the supernatural. He remembered Garth maybe mentioning it a while after getting to Beacon Hills, and Stiles said that there was a way to be a human in a pack of wolves. “You’re incredible,”

Dean stayed quiet, just repeating the word in his head. No one had ever called him any of those things, not even his dad or Sammy, or Adam, though he knew that the youngest of them had this admiration going on, a hero-worship that he did from afar and never really showed. But being called all that by Derek made it feel… real in a way, it made him feel alive and stronger. And this was totally a scene from a damn rom-com, their lives were one at that point.

“Never been a fan of chick-flick moments, but I’ll admit to likin’ this one,” he scoffed lightly, turning and shifting to get closer, so he was leaning against Derek, now shoulder to shoulder with a leg tucked under him and his plate still on his half-crossed lap.

“You ‘n me, both,” the wolf added, maybe a bit distractedly at that point. He didn’t know why, maybe he was thinking too hard on this, or maybe wondering why he wasn’t at all fazed that Derek said he wasn’t in love and Dean didn’t bat an eyelid or some shit.

“Guess I’ll have to teach you,” he spoke up again, bringing the conversation about not knowing how to love back around. And he could instantly see the rais of his eyebrows, like he was confused. Not really surprising. “I get that you were fucked over by a hunter, and you had a screwed up love life between a lot of _not-human_ women, but I’m all genuine,” he shrugged, like he was saying ‘ _my cards are on the table_ ’. Which they were. Derek should’ve known by that point that Dean was an open book for him, to read the pages and judge from them. Anything he’d ask, Dean told himself that he’d answer to the best of his abilities.

“I can see that,” the wolf confirmed, looking down at his own lap where an empty plate sat. He ate it faster than Dean. He hadn’t even seen him scoff all of it down. Did he inhale it when he wasn’t looking?

“Plus, there’s no way I’d fake you out in any way. I got something that’ll make sure you stick around,” the hunter carefully put his plate to the side, setting it next to him on the sofa, in a clear space. He leaned further against the wolf, running his own hand over the still growing stomach. It was actually feeling a little uncomfortable, something feeling like there was pressure against the inside, pushing on his muscles. “If not, then you’re getting a bullet to the ass,” he warned as a joke, feeling the werewolf scoff, shifting to slip and arm around his shoulders. Totally a chick-flick moment.

“Anyone tell you that you’re the most poetic person ever?” he glanced up at Derek and saw the lazy smile on his lips. This was a moment, he assumed, something that was shared between two people. Again, he’d never really had something like. Yeah, there was a sex-relation moments he had with a few people, but this was a more _Relationship_ type of thing, something that was rare. Something that wasn’t as fickle as the flings he’d had before.

“First time, actually,” he smirked, repeating Derek’s earlier words and using them on him.

And just like that, everything was quiet, no talking or too loud breathing or moving and shifting around. Everything was just still, like they were relaxing with there being no need to do anything, to share anymore words. It was nice, comfortable. Though his stomach still felt pressured and a little awkward. It _definitely_ wasn’t feeling the mood.

“Hey, so I was thinkin’,” he perked up when Derek finally said something, breaking that nice silence, though he liked hearing him talk just as much as that quiet they just had. “What’re we gonna do with naming the baby?” … good question. He hadn’t thought about that and they were like… five months in? Nearly? Four months and a few days?

“Don’t know,” he creased his brow, now actually starting to think about it. Though, he didn’t get far. Hell, if he had an end choice, he’d name the kid after a rock musician. Someone like Bon Jovi for a boy. Doro for a girl, and he was sure the kid would grow up to hate him if he named them anything like that. “What were you thinkin’?” he rested his jaw against Derek’s shoulder, looking up at him from a mildly awkward angle.

He could see the wolf make a face, his eyebrows flicking and his mouth opening and then closing like a fish. “I-uh... don’t know,” his browline then furrowed and he looked down at him, shrugging one shoulder from the feel of his body movement.

“We’re totally _great_ at this,” Dean replied instantly with so much sarcasm. “I don’t know.” he shrugged in response. “I mean, I always wanted a good meaning behind the name,” the hunter lifted his head and stared at the other end of the room, thinking about where his came from, and Sam’s. “I was disappointed as a kid when I wasn’t named after anyone famous,” it’d been awesome if he were named after Van Halen, or maybe Bruce-Lee… or Bruce Wayne, that’d been cool.

“Where did Dean come from?” Dean tilted his head to look at him again, a smile tugging at his lips. He loved his name, honestly. It was a family name and he was proud of it.

“My grandma. She was a real badass, just like all of those rockstars I dreamed about being named after,” Dean said with a soft smile, remembering his grandma. She was one helluva woman, and he was glad he got her name. Especially after having met her. If there was anything he was thankful for, it’d be that going back in time and seeing her made him much more proud to bear the name.

“Your grandmother’s name was Dean?” the wolf asked, sounding a little sceptical. Maybe thinking that Dean was a guy’s name.

“What?” Dean looked at Derek in confusion before realizing what the confusion was. “No, Deanna,” he said with a smile at the thought of her being named Dean. She still would’ve rocked it. “Do you like the name Bruce for a boy? Harley for a girl?”

“You want it to grow up with a Batman or Joker reference? You _want_ our kid to hate us,” Derek seemed to instantly understand the connection in the names, and his deadpan expression told him no, even though he’d meant it as a joke. It was totally funny. Maybe they could mess around with it, maybe have Jerome instead of Bruce. It was still a DC reference.

“Well when you put it that way…” Dean trailed off, thinking that _no_ , he didn’t want the kid to hate him...but...“What’s naming a baby if you can’t have any fun with it?” the hunter questioned, pouting at his rejected names. _Those were damn good names_.

“Although I agree with that, I doubt the baby would agree when it’s old enough to find out why we named it anything you just listed,” wow, spoilsport alert. He scoffed at his own little thought and pressed closer to him, relaxing against the werewolf like he normally did when they were cuddled up in bed.

“C’mon! If it’s a girl, she’ll be Joan, if it’s a boy, he’ll be Jett!” Dean presented Derek with a pout, trying to get the werewolf to understand. “You can’t say no to the Cherry Bomb singer!” The hunter saw the deadpan expression his wolf sent at the song reference. “It’s the best of both worlds,” Dean continued, trying to get him to cave. Hadn’t the guy watched Guardians Of The Galaxy yet?

“That’s just as bad as the first two,” he kept up with the flat expression, but it faltered a little, seeing the twitch in his eyelids and brow, like he was thinking and Dean was really trying to anticipate what his answer would be. He was holding out for a joke, to break this crappy ice. “Natasha or Clint,” total joke. He was joining in. And Avengers was awesome. He liked Tony Stark, just because of the mechanics and stuff. Loved the cars, and JARVIS. But the Winter Soldier held his heart. He, by far, had the greatest back-story, a total heartbreak too. He _almost_ cried when the train fall happened in the first movie, and then the second when he showed up with badass hair and that damn awesome arm.

“I’ve always been a sucker for Disney names,” Dean smiled at all the possibilities in the movies. “Dory’s always been a favourite of mine for a girl. I won’t ever name a kid Marlin though,” the hunter shuddered slightly at the image of his future kid getting bullied because of that name. Guess that rules out Disney-themed names.

“I was more for books as a kid. My favourite was Terry Pratchett, so I’d be naming it something like Susan for a girl, Quoth for the boy. Hogfather was a great book,” he wasn’t expecting that. He’d maybe read one book from the guy and it was totally odd, good book though. Dean had actually expecting sports, because Derek was ripped, he was thinking that there’s be a Bolt name or a swimmer or race car driver there, like Lewis Hamilton, or Jenson Button.

“My favourite was _Black Beauty_...I doubt you’d let me get away with calling out kid horse names though,” Dean snickered to himself at the thought of any kid being named Merrylegs. Strike two for the name game. If he continues on with this, Derek may never let him name their child.

“Why not, you called me Fido enough times,” the wolf joked dryly, though he could tell there was amusement there. He knew that he never let anyone else keep going with calling him stuff like that. He’d apparently put a stop to Stiles calling him Sourwolf. Pretty clever name in his opinion, it was funny. And Dean would have to come up with more for Derek, Fido would get old fast, even for the hunter.

“I guess I could call ‘em Lucky. Like father like child,” Dean grinned as he used the horridly popular and generic dog name. Maybe he could start calling Derek ‘Spot’ or ‘Fluffy’. There would definitely be more nicknames related to dogs in the future.

“Lassie for a girl, Lucky for a boy,” more dry humour, but again, there was a smile creeping onto his face. He was thankful that he didn’t hate it too much, enough to just let Dean have his way and to keep calling him those overused dog-joke names. He was sort of tempted to go through the internet to find more names. Didn’t Superman have a dog? A Superdog? Krypto, maybe. He never watched the show, but he was thinking that _that_ was right.

“It’s settled then. We have our official baby names,” the hunter teased. Dean was absolutely sold on getting dog onesies for their future kid. Maybe he could build a nursery in the shape of a dog house...just to make Derek’s eyebrows do the jumping ‘ _I’m very disappointed that you’ve said something funny that I shouldn’t laugh at_ ’ dance.

“In all seriousness, I’m stumped,” the wolf deadpanned again, sinking just a bit further into the sofa. Dean totally understood the feeling. He was lost too. The names they’d come out with were jokes, them messing around. But… if he really thought on it, he had nothing.

“I think your guess is as good as mine. This business of picking out names is harder than growing the kid,” Dean agreed, placing a hand over his stomach, rubbing it in thought. Maybe it was like a bald head, you rub it and you get lucky. The hunter smiled at that thought before sobering up with the fact that they still didn’t have a name.

“I can honestly say, I can’t compare there,” the werewolf huffed a laugh, his movement vibrating him for a split second and he could still feel that little bit of discomfort. It made him shift, trying to get comfortable by crossing a leg again, to sort of leverage the weight. “I’m not carrying our kid,” he pointed out obviously.

“You best be thankful for that, too,” Dean said with a grumpy huff to accompany it. “I’ve had to go for a piss every hour,” the hunter continued with a pout while he rubbed the spot where his bladder was giving him discomfort. He sent a look toward Derek to invoke pity at his loss of bodily control.

“Oh, I’m thankful,” and he saw the exaggerated eyebrow flicker, which wasn’t pity. Damn wolf. In his time of needing sympathy, the werewolf gave none.

“Which is why I think I’ll get the naming rights. I’ve carried it, I think I deser-,” Dean’s words stopped short at a sudden movement. Then there was an extreme pain cutting off his breath. “ _Jesus fuck_ …” he wheezed, his chest aching and throbbing. He could feel the air leave him, but only on one side. “Is this what an asthma attack feels like?” he was doubled over, leaning forward with his hands on either side of his stomach as he could hear how strained his own breathing was, and it was then that he realized that Derek was still there, bracing him with an arm around his back and a big, warm palm pressing against his chest, probably stuck there from where Dean was positioned.

“Dean? What’s wrong? Did it move?!” and he was frantic sounding, surprised, shock, confused and he was pretty sure that he didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing, though neither did Dean. Hell, Melissa hadn’t gotten this far into explaining what he was supposed to do when the baby round-house kicked a lung.

“Our kid just kicked me straight in the lung,” Dean managed to say through his panting. That was one hell of a kick. _Maybe the kid’ll like sports_ , the hunter thought in a dazed manner. He took a few more gulps of air before continuing on. “Damn this one should be named Beckham, but then again, I think its kick was telling me it didn’t like any of the names.” The Winchester felt like he needed an inhaler.

“To be honest,” he heard the wolf pause, sounding hesitant before adding. “Neither did I,”

“Rude,” Dean said before having to swallow more air. And here he thought fighting the supernatural was harder than growing a baby. “I don’t think it wanted me to name it,” Dean finished, wheezing his way through most of the words.

“May want to wait on naming until you give birth,” Derek joked, actually laughing slightly. So it would take getting kicked in the lung by their kid to make him laugh. Sadistic wolf bastard. Dean smiled and huffed a breathy laugh, leaning into Derek while he was still sort of doubled over and breathing fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this story.
> 
> I'm sorry that we didn't end up writing any of the epilogues and this was meant to be the end of the actual story bar for the Epilogues. I couldn't get back into writing the very end even though this technically was it. I hope you all enjoyed where it'd gone, regardless of the end chapters. Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Maybe I can get back into it sometime later on. I know that I will, I won't be able to leave it alone and the fact that I ended it like this is going to nag at me until I do something about it.
> 
> Thank you for following this story and thank you for the kudos and all the feedback, it means so much!


End file.
